Yang Terpenting
by Laura Jasmine
Summary: Dengan perjuangan, Sasuke meyakinkan Sakura bahwa gadis itu adalah yang terpenting diatas karir kebanggannya. Namun, perjodohan Sasukelah yang membuat cinta Sakura retak dan berubah menjadi kebencian. Mereka pernah saling mencintai, dan Sasuke memastikan akan selalu seperti itu, meski kini ada Naruto dan Temari di antara keduanya. Karena yang terpenting baginya tidaklah berubah.
1. Chapter 1

Yang Terpenting

By : Lawra-chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Pairing : Sasuke-Lawrachan :D

_Huwahh, akhirnya saya nekat juga mosting cerita ini. Hehe. Dapet inspirasi pas malem-malem. Terus lanjuut , non stop. Hehe. Tapi buat ngapdet kayanya gak pede gitu. Jadinya lama dehh . threeshoot ni . wkk .  
_

_Aduh, banyak bacot juga gue. *baru nyadar*_

_Enjoy aja deh._

_***_

Lapangan basket Indoor Konoha lenggang sore itu.

Dahi Sasuke bersimbah peluh. Wajahnya sudah berganti warna menjadi kemerahan. Napas Sasuke memburu. Lelaki itu terengah-engah."Hah… hah.." Sasuke mengusap dahinya. Lalu ia mendudukkan dirinya di bangku pinggir lapangan. Tangannya merengkuh sebotol air mineral, ditenggaknya minuman itu hingga hampir habis. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Botol yang telah kosong itu, sekarang mendarat pada tasnya dengan mengenaskan. Dibanting oleh pemiliknya.

"Sasuke, permainan-mu hari ini buruk sekali." Kakashi-sensei menghampiri Sasuke. Kakashi melipat tangan di depan dada. Pertanda ia sedang kesal pada pemain andalan dalam tim basketnya."Kemana konsentrasimu? Kau tahu, harusnya kau bisa langsung three point! Ingat strategi latihan kemarin! Apa kau mendengarkan aku, Sasuke Uchiha?!"

Kepala Sasuke menunduk. "Iya, sensei." Kakashi mendengus, lalu ia duduk disamping Sasuke dan berkata dengan suara lunak. "Ada apa denganmu? Professional, please. Jangan sangkut pautkan masalahmu dengan permainan. Besok kita akan menghadapi rival terberat kita. Kami semua mengandalkanmu. Dan aku percaya padamu, Sasuke." Sasuke hanya menunduk.

Pelatih tim nasional Konoha itu menjauh, Kakashi memberi aba-aba pada 'anak buah'-nya untuk segera berkumpul. Sepatu-sepatu itu berdecit nyaring karena beradu dengan lantai kayu yang licin. Namun Kakashi meniup peluit yang dikalunginya lebih nyaring lagi.

"Latihan selesai!" teriakannya menggema.

Pemuda-pemuda dengan kostum basket berwarna biru tua dengan garis putih di sisi-nya meninggalkan lapangan. Menuju ke arah dimana tempat tas mereka berserakan. Tempat yang sama dimana Sasuke masih terduduk diam. Keramaian yang diciptakan teman-temannya tak membuyarkan lamunan pria ini. Mata onyx-nya redup. Terlihat di wajahnya betapa lelah dan beratnya hal yang sedang dipikirkan. Entah apa itu.

Sasuke menoleh saat dirasakannya seseorang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis-tidak-niat pada Kiba yang kini menepuk pundak kirinya. Pria dengan tattoo merah di kedua pipi itu hanya memberi Sasuke cengiran lebar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pria disebelah Sasuke.

"Hn." Khas Sasuke.

"Bukan jawaban."

"Aku tahu."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi ponsel. Ponsel Kiba, pria itu melihat layar handphone yang dipegangnya, tersamar Kiba terlihat terkejut lalu menepuk dahinya perlahan. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menunjukkan ponsel yang dipegangnya. "Aku lupa janji-ku dengan Hinata!" ucapnya berbisik. Sasuke hanya memeberi tawa seadanya dan dengusan khas-nya jika sedang menyindir. "Tahu rasa."

Kiba meninju lengan Sasuke pelan, "Kurang ajar." Lalu dengan segera mengangkat telepon dari kekasihnya itu.

…"Hai, sayang."

…"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak lupa, hanya saja ak-"

…"Mmh. Oke. Err- aku memang sedikit lupa.."

…"Maaf, aku tak akan mengulanginya. Janji."

..."Ya, aku baru selesai latihan. Kau sudah pulang?"

…"Hey, aku kan sudah minta maaf, sayang."

…"Baiklah, aku akan berlutut di depanmu jika perlu."

…"Tidak mungkin, kau tahu aku hanya mencintaimu."

…"Hahaha, baiklah. Besok aku akan menemuimu, cantik."

Kiba nyengir lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Sasuke hanya memandangnya tak habis pikir, saat melihat Kiba yang merayu pacar atau-lebih tepatnya-merayu handphone.

"Rayuan bodoh." Kata Sasuke sambil membenahi isi tasnya yang berantakan di bawah kursi.

Kiba menoleh, "Harus itu. Bisa repot kalau dia marah, ngambeknya seminggu."Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecut medengar penuturan Kiba. Ia tidak bisa seperti Kiba yang mampu membuat kekasihnya luluh hanya dengan rayuan-bodoh—seperti itu. Sasuke jadi teringat kekasihnya sendiri.

Sakura Haruno. Penulis muda berbakat dan terkenal di Konoha. Yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi sumber peningnya.

"Bagaimana Sakura? Hinata selalu menunggu novel terbarunya." Tanya Kiba yang sedang memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam tas besar. Ia sudah mandi dan berganti baju selama Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya tadi.

"Dalam pengerjaan." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Oh, oke. Hmm, Sasuke. Kau bisa cerita padaku." Alis Sasuke sedikit mengeryit. Memang Sasuke sedang sedikit terganggu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sepertinya ada baiknya bila ada yang mau membantu masalahnya. Toh sebagai sahabat harus saling berbagi. Otak jeniusnya sedang tidak dapat diajak berpikir secara jernih.

"Baiklah."

"Bagus, aku tunggu kau selesai mandi. Kita ke coffeshop."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia mengambil tas dan menuju kamar ganti. Ia meletakkan tas di lokernya, mengambil alat mandi dan handuk, lalu baju gantinya. Menutup pintu loker. Ia menggunakan sandi kombinasi nomor yang sesuai tanggal jadiannya dengan Sakura. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Putra bungsu Uchiha masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, menyalakan shower dan mengatur suhu air hangat. Suara kucuran airpun terdengar. Baju yang basah oleh keringat dilemparnya begitu saja. Lalu ia bersandar pada dinding ubin kamar mandi yang dingin. Air hangat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Membuat ototnya yang kaku menjadi sedikit rileks. Ia menikmati kucuran air yang menimpa kepalanya. Sasuke pusing sekali. Sakura yang membuat konsentrasi Sasuke buyar hari ini. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya, "Arh, Sakura!" digenggamnya rambut biru tua itu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu tanpa disadari ia memukul tembok dengan kepalan tangannya.

Kiba menunggu di stadion. Kini tempat itu sudah sepi . Hanya tinggal dirinya berdua dengan Sasuke. Kebanyakan teman mereka memilih langsung pulang ke rumah. Kiba menatap lapangan basket indoor yang sudah 3 tahun ia dan teman-temannya jadikan tempat berlatih. Sejak tim Nasional dipegang oleh angkatannya, Konoha selalu menang, 3 tahun berturut-turut. Kiba dan teman-temannya mengawali karir sejak berumur 18 tahun. Tanpa disadari ia dan Sasuke kini sudah berumur 21 tahun. Mengapa begitu cepat waktu berlalu? Sejauh ini timnya yang nomor satu di antara negara-negara lainnya. Kecuali Sunagakure. Mereka sedang melatih fisik dan mental untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan dengan Tim yang selama ini berusaha mengambil posisis 'nomor satu' tim-nya.

Kiba menatap sosok yang keluar dari kamar ganti, Sasuke. Lalu Kiba menghentikan aktifitasnya-melamun- dan berdiri, melihat Sasuke yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Ke mobil." Ucap Kiba sambil memberi gerakan tangan menunjuk parkiran.

Dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk. "Hn."

***

Dentingan sendok dan cangkir yang beradu terdengar mengganggu. Itu Sasuke sedang mengaduk mocchacino di hadapannya. Di depannya Kiba sedang menikmati kopi karamel yang mengepul.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke balik menatap, "Hn?"

"Jadi?" Kiba membuka pembicaraan dengan kurang nyaman karena pegawai coffeshop dan pengunjung-terutama perempuan- yang sedang menatap kearah mejanya.

"Apa?"

"Hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggu-mu?"

Sasuke terdiam. Kejadian dua hari lalu berputar kembali dalam ingatannya. Dadanya terasa sesak.

_**..Flashback**_

"_Sasuke! Jangan menghindar!" Sakura berteriak tertahan._

_Sasuke yang beranjak pergi dari apartemennya berbalik lagi oleh karena teriakan Sakura. "Apa?" Ucapnya dingin._

"_Apa?!! Kamu bilang 'apa'?!!"_

_Sasuke mengangkat bahu singkat. Sakura yang melihatnya benar-benar habis pikir akan rasa cuek dari kekasihnya sendiri. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Kamu nggak peduli lagi sama aku?"_

"_Ayolah, Sakura. Kau harus menerima bahwa aku ini sibuk." Jawab Sasuke enteng._

" _Aku akan kembali bertanya padamu, Sasuke Uchiha! Dan jangan menghindar lagi!"_

"_Hn."_

"_Aku ini pacarmu Sasuke! Kau tak pernah ada waktu untukku! Semua tentang basket, basket, dan selalu basket! Apa aku tidak pernah menjadi prioritasmu?!"_

"…"

"_Kenapa kau diam?! Jawab aku!"_

"…"

"_Aku sudah berusaha sabar denganmu! Satu kali aku bilang, lalu kedua kalinya, ketiga kali, dan seterusnya sampai aku merasa lelah!"_

_Sakura mulai menangis, kali ini dibonusi dengan isakan kecil."Aku menyayangimu, Sasu. Aku butuh kamu.."Sakura yang sekarang duduk diam sambil meringkuk di sofa Sasuke, terus menangis. Sasuke merasa bersalah. Dilihatnya punggung gadis yang bergetar saking hebatnya tangisan Sakura. Sasuke mendengus. Ia beringsut mendekati sofa, disentuhnya pelan punggung gadis yang sudah menemaninya selama setahun lebih. Dituntunnya Sakura perlahan ke dalam pelukannya. Awalnya ia menolak dan mendorong dada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sudah terlanjur ingin menyentuh Sakura. Terpaksa Sasuke menggunakan sedikit tenaga, akhirnya Sakura mengalah dan pasrah dalam pelukan Sasuke._

"_Shht…" Sasuke mencoba menenangkan Sakura yang tangisannya kini malah semakin kencang. Ia merasa seperti sedang membujuki keponakannya yang berumur 5 tahun. Bahkan pada keponakkannya saja ia tak pernah berlaku seperti itu. Pelukan Sasuke makin kencang. Sasuke merasa amat bersalah bila sudah begini kejadiannya._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Hn, aku bigung."

"Kenapa?"

"Sakura selalu menuntut waktu yang aku punya."

"Tentu saja, dia berhak, Sas." Kiba masih belum mengerti situasinya.

"Aku tidak punya."

"Tidak bisa kau usahakan?"

"Tidak bisa. Aku bingung."

"Antara?"

"Sakura dan Basket, lagipula waktu kami bentrok. Dia juga sibuk."

"Kau mencintai basket atau Sakura? Tapi dia selalu menyempatkan waktu untukmu kan?" setahu Kiba, sesibuk apapun Sakura, ia akan menonton pertandingan atau event penting bagi Sasuke. Seperti pesta klub, penganugerahan, dan lain sebagainya.

Sasuke mengangguk.

Kiba bicara lagi, "Daripada ia meminta waktu kepada lelaki lain? Apa kau rela? Jika itu sampai terjadi, jangan kau salahkan dia, karena semua ini salahmu."

Sasuke tercengang. Penuturan Kiba menancap di hati Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke terlalu sombong untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Lalu dengan ketus ia menjawab,

"Dia bisa lebih pengertian kan?!"

Kiba mendengus kesal. "Kau tahu apa yang paling aku kagumi dari kekasihmu? Dia sangat pengertian! Kau juga harus mengerti dia. Jangan bersikap egois. Jangan selalu menuntutnya lebih, yang bahkan sudah ia berikan lebih dari cukup." Kiba mengetuk jari telunjuknya lumaya keras ke meja.

Kiba tak habis pikir. Hinata dan Sakura sering bersama. Dan dia cukup mengenal Sakura. _'Sakura tak pernah mengeluhkan hal penting lainnya dalam sebuah _ _hubungan. Jika memang Sakura meminta waktu, toh itu tidak berlebihan. Harus malah, jika dilihat lagi dari waktu yang tersisa dari tuan supersibuk Sasuke.' _Kiba menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengerti posisi sahabatnya itu. _'Sepertinya Sasuke memang tidak bisa memperlakukan dan mengerti kemauan wanita dengan baik. Sasuke tidak peka.'_

Melihat Sasuke yang hanya bergeming, ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Baiklah aku mengerti. Begini saja. Apakah kau mau melihat Sakura dengan lelaki lain yang jauh lebih bisa meluangkan banyak waktu daripada kamu?"

Sasuke yang langsung membuang muka begitu suasana memanas, menolah cepat ke arah Kiba. Sasuke lumayan terperanjat, namun berusaha tetap terlihat tenang sambil menghabiskan minumannya. Dan ia memilih tetap diam.

"Kau tahu? Kita ada di posisi yang tidak jauh berbeda. Kita harus berkorban, Sas. Kau juga tau kan, aku tak bisa bangun pagi? Apalagi suka tidak _on-_time hanya karena tertidur? Nah, Aku memilih tidak tidur sama sekali, daripada harus membuat Hinata kecewa sampai harus kehilangan dia." Sasuke memang memahami kebiasaan _ngaret _Inuzuka Kiba. Manusia paling telat bangun seantareo Konoha.

"Boleh aku bertanya Sas ?"

"Hn."

"Coba kau pikir sekali lagi, apa kau mau kehilangan Sakura? Dan merelakan dia dengan LELAKI LAIN?" Tanya kiba dengan penuh penekanan.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke jadi menghitung jumlah lelaki yang selalu mengelilingi Sakura. Ia meringis, "Wow.." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Sambil meremas tangannya ia berkata dalam hati, 'Geez! Over my dead body'. Yang benar saja. Untuk mendapatkan Sakura bahkan lelaki semi-_perfect _macam Sasuke susah menaklukkannya. Sasuke menggeleng perlahan, 'Jangan harap.'

Lelaki ini jadi ingat kejadian yang lalu, saat dimana ia masih harus berjuang mendapatkan Sakura, dengan BANYAK SEKALI rival. Tetapi yang perlu dikhawatirkan hanya satu orang saat itu. Naruto Uzumaki. Editor tempat Sakura bekerja. Sebagai penulis, tentu saja Sakura banyak meluangkan waktu dengan editor-keparat— itu. Jangan harap Sasuke mau mengulang kejadian itu lagi—merebutkan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.. Karena Sakura HANYA milik_nya._

'_Kiba benar. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit berkorban untuk orang yang paling dikasihi, jika dibandingan dengan pengorbanan Sakura, sebenarnya aku tidak ada seujung jarinya. Kiba benar. Sakura terlalu pengertian padanya. Kiba benar. Ia yang terlalu egois._' Ternyata butuh bantuan orang lain untuk Sasuke menyadari diri sendiri. Sasuke menyesal. Keturunan Uchiha memang ber-ego tinggi.

Terngiang kembali pertanyaan Kiba, _"Coba kau pikir sekali lagi, apa kau mau kehilangan Sakura?"_ Sasuke menggeleng dengan mantap kali ini, "Tidak akan pernah."

Kiba hanya tersenyum.

"Hn. Thanks." Sasuke tersenyum. "..kau yang terbaik. Aku yang traktir."

Mau tidak mau Kiba tertawa, ternyata temannya ini sudah benar-benar lemah oleh cinta. Belum pernah ia melihat Sasuke yang gila karena wanita. Sakura memang hebat. Dulu Kiba sedikit terkejut saat kurang lebih 1 setengah tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tertarik oleh seorang gadis, dan lebih dari setahun yang lalu, ia baru menggandeng Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. Biasanya wanita, kurang dalam 24 jam juga sudah tergila-gila dengan Sasuke. Sakura? 6 BULAN. SETENGAH TAHUN. Apa saja yang dilakukan Sasuke selama itu? Dan lihat? Selama 6 bulan ia direcoki oleh Sasuke yang selalu diam tetapi amat sangat berbahaya. Saat Sakura dekat dengan lelaki lain, Kiba yang menjadi tempat pelampiasan api cemburu Sasuke. Sasuke yang susah berkata-kata, entah bagaimana menyatakan cinta pada Sakura.

Kiba melihat jam tangannya. "Mmh, Sas. Aku harus pergi."

"Hn. Aku juga mau pergi." Lalu mereka berdiri dari kursi, Sasuke menaruh sejumlah uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk 2 cangkir kopi di ujung meja.

Mereka menuju mobil masing-masing. Sasuke hanya mengangkat tangan sekilas, sebelum mobil Kiba melaju. Setelah mobil Kiba tak terlihat, Sasuke menuju mobilnya sendiri yang diparkir tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam mobil. Mengarungi jalan raya yang lenggang, menuju apartemen mewahnya.

Baru 5 menit perjalanan, handphone Blackberry Bold milik Sasuke berdering. Sasuke mencari ke segala penjuru mobil dan menemukannya di dashboard. Ternyata ponsel-nya tertinggal sejak tadi. Tanpa diduga, mobilnya terjebak di lampu merah per-empatan jalan. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk melihat layar handphone yang sejak tadi hanya di genggam.

_**19 missed call(s) and 3 unread message(s)**_

Sasuke terkejut mendapati 19 panggilan tak terjawab dan semuanya atas nama Sakura. Dengan segera, ia menggulir kursor ke inbox.

_**Sakura ; 05.47 p.m**_

Sasuke, jangan lupa. Aku di apartemen jam 7 nanti.

_**Sakura ; 07.29 p.m**_

Sas, aku sudah di tempatmu sejak tadi. Kau seharusnya sudah selesai latihan kan?

_**Sakura ; 08.18 p.m**_

Sasukee, dimana kau? Angkat telfon ku. Jangan membuatku khawatir!

-

Sasuke melempar ponsel itu ke jok disebelahnya. Lalu memukul stir mobil, "Jesus!" (baca: Jizez) ucapnya berdesis sambil menekan klakson. Mobil-mobil di depannya mulai melaju lambat karena lampu lalu lintas memang baru saja berwarna hijau selama beberapa detik, tetapi Sasuke sudah tidak sabar.

Ia melupakan janji bertemu dengan Sakura di apartemen-nya. Ia ingat perkataan Sakura minggu lalu. Hari ini Sakura akan menyiapkan makan malam dan ingin memberitahukan hal penting. _'Gila! Yang benar saja. Sekarang sudah hampir setengah sembilan!'_ Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang gila menuju dimana Sakura berada. Tujuannya hanya satu, ia ingin bertemu Sakura sekarang juga.

Perasaan Sasuke sekarang jadi kebat-kebit. Ia kalang kabut memikirkan, apakah yang akan Sakura bicarakan? _'Apa jangan-jangan Sakura mau putus? Ah, sial!'_

Mengapa ia bisa menjadi begitu bodoh. Ia-melupakan-janji-nya-dengan-Sakura. Sasuke jadi teringat akan Kiba. Lalu ia hanya mendengus. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Sasuke, ia jadi merasa semakin menjadi manusia tidak tahu diuntung, yang baru saja kemarin berjanji akan meluangkan lebih banyak waktu, dan sekarang ia mendapati dirinya MELUPAKAN KEKASIHNYA SENDIRI!

Lelaki super-duper tampan ini menjadi kalut. Ia gelisah. Ia lelah sekali. Kemarahan Kakashi-sensei masih terngiang di kupingnya, teringat akan permainannya yang memburuk. Apalagi pembicaraanya dengan Kiba. Belum lagi pertandingan dengan Suna adalah BESOK. "Arrghh! SIAL!!" Sasuke mengumpat dan memukul sekeras mungkin stir mobilnya yang tidak bersalah. _Mood-_nya benar-benar jelek hari ini.

Setelah penantian yang panjang, akhirnya Sasuke sampai di apartemennya. Sekarang sudah pukul sembilan lebih. Sasuke berlari menuju lift di gedung mewah itu. Ia segera naik ke lantai 3 tempat kamarnya berada. Lalu dengan menenteng tas olahraganya, ia berlari lagi menyusuri lorong. Setelah sampai di depan kamar bernomor 37, ia mengeluarkan kartu kamarnya, Sasuke terburu-buru membuka pintu. Di dalam, ia sudah mendapati Sakura duduk memeluk lutut dengan kedua lengannya. Kepalanya dibenamkan dalam-dalam.

"Sakura.."

Sakura menoleh. Sasuke terkejut melihat Sakura. Mata dan hidungnya merah.

"Kenapa sih, Sas?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada menyakitkan. Isak pelan terdengar.

'_Oh, jangan mulai lagi.'_ Batin Sasuke. Sasuke ikut duduk di sofa dan berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Kamu selalu tidak ada waktu untuk aku! Sebenarnya apa artinya aku buat kamu selama ini?! Cuma boneka pajangan?! Iya?" kini Sakura benar-benar menangis. Sasuke mendengus. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti ini. Ia tidak mampu.

Tetapi Sakura malah menangis lebih keras lagi. _'Lihatlah Sasuke! Ia hanya mendengus dan membuang muka.'_ Pikirnya sedih.

"Kamu selalu dan selalu aja sama urusan basketmu itu! Apa aku tidak lebih penting dari itu Sas?! Kamu-" belum selesai Sakura bicara, terdengar Sasuke mebentak,

"DIAM!" suara Sasuke keras, membuat Sakura kaget setengah mati. Belum pernah ia dibentak sekasar ini.

Sasuke yang terlanjur marah, tidak dapat menge-rem apa yang mau ia katakan atau perbuat. Apalagi, Sakura menghantamnya di tempat yang sangat tepat. "KAU SELALU SAJA MENUNTUT. AKU SUDAH MAU BERUSAHA MENGERTI KAMU! KAU SEHARUSNYA MENDUKUNG AKU KAN?!" wajah Sasuke benar-benar menampilkan amarah. Emosinya meletup. Wajahnya juga merah karena menahan segala perasaan. Bercampur dengan semua kegundahan yang tercipta sejak dalam perjalanan menuju tempatnya berpijak goyah sekarang.

Sakura benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia terperanggah. "Apa aku ti-tidak b-boleh meminta sedikit saja waktu kamu, Sas?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara yang terbata karena isak tangisnya yang semakin hebat.

Sasuke diam saja. Sakura melanjutkan lagi. "Ka-kamu memang MAU berusaha tapi apakah kamu SUDAH berusaha?" Tanya Sakura lagi sambil menahan tangisannya. Tubuhnya bergetar.

Akhirnya Sasuke menjawab dengan rahang terkatup dan penekanan penuh di tiap kata-katanya. "Sakura, dengar! Konoha mengandalkan aku di tiap pertandingan. Kau pikir ini mudah? Ini sangat penting bagiku. Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan mereka. Mereka semua mengandalkan aku! Konoha mengandalkan aku!"

Sakura ternganga. Tangisannya sudah berhenti, tapi ia masih terisak-isak. Tapi dengan mantap ia menjawab, "Aku juga mengandalkanmu Sasuke, dan aku kecewa." Sakura berdiri dari sofa-nya duduk. Mengambil tas lalu, beranjak pergi.

"Sakura!" Tiba-tiba saja, tanpa Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah pucat dan mata sembab masih terisak pelan.

Sakura yang sudah menyentuh handle pintu, berbalik. "Kenapa? Kau benar, semua itu sangat penting. Dan kau tahu? Aku sudah selesai disini. Kita putus, Sasuke." Sasuke yang mendengar keputusan final Sakura, bagai terkena hantaman paling menyakitkan tepat di ulu hatinya. Sasuke tidak percaya. Apa yang ia takutkan benar terjadi. Sasuke beku di tempat. Ternyata tidak ada hal yang lebih menakutkan dari kehilangan Sakura.

Sakura melempar kartu cadangan apartemen Sasuke. Seketika Sakura melepas cincin yang berada di jari tengahnya, pemberian Sasuke saat anniversary pertama, dan menaruhnya di atas meja kaca ruang tamu dengan hati-hati. Dan dengan tatapan tajam menatap lurus ke dalam mata Sasuke, Sakura mengucapkan, "Terima kasih banyak."

Sasuke tercengang, masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke hancur mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Lalu Sakura benar-benar membuka pintu itu dan melangkah pergi. Sasuke yang sejak tadi terdiam karena dikuasai emosinya, tanpa sadari ia sudah mengejar Sakura. Ditariknya tangan gadis berambut panjang itu dan digapainya tubuh Sakura, ia merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan yang dalam. Seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Sakura terhentak. Otomatis ia memberontak. Ia sungguh lelah dengan semua ini. Dia sakit hati!

Tapi pelukan Sasuke terlalu kuat mencengkram. "Lepas, Sasuke Uchiha. Aku mau pulang!!" Tapi Sasuke terus memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. Sasuke tidak habis pikir. Ia baru saja membentak Sakura.

"SASUKE! LEPASKAN AKU!!" dan dengan sekali sentakkan, pelukan Sasuke terlepas. Sasuke terkejut. Terlebih, saat..

_PLAKK!_

..Sakura menamparnya.

To be Continued

* * *

Review ! ! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Yang Terpenting

By : LauraLin

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

_I'__M BACK FROM HIATUS! Yang membuat ku kembali adalah kalian yang telah meriview dengan begitu menggugahnya. Hahaha. Sempat terpuruk ngeliat account yang dulu, yah sekitar 2 tahun lalu. 4L4Y banget ciyn! Hahahaha. eleolaura_

_ENJOYYYYY!_

* * *

Pipi Sasuke panas. Lelaki itu memegangi bekas tamparan tadi. Dan dengan tatapan yang tajam tepat ke manik mata, Sakura menekankan, "Jang-an per-nah sen-tuh a-ku la-gi!" Lalu Sakura berlari pergi. Sasuke yang tercengang hanya melihat kepergian Sakura dengan mata nanar. Sakuranya yang telah hilang. Dengan putus asa, Sasuke berbalik kembali ke kamarnya. Sekali lagi, ia sungguh putus asa. Apa yang telah dilakukannya? "Arrgh!" dan tinju Sasuke-pun mendarat di tembok yang jelas tidak berdosa.

Ia masuk ke apartemennya, kepalanya benar-benar pening. Sasuke sedang mencerna apa yang baru saja di lakukannya. Sasuke meremas rambut untuk kesekian kalinya hari itu. Ia menuju dapur. Hendak mengambil whiski di lemari pendingin, saat tersadar ekor matanya melihat meja makannya telah rapi, lilin berada di tengah meja makan sudah meleleh seperempat. Makanan-makanan sudah ditata rapi. Kelihatannya enak bila saja masih hangat.

Sasuke kembali termenung.

Sakura sungguh mempersiapkan ini. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dibicarakan?

Gadis berambut pink keluar dari gedung mewah bertingkat, tempat tinggal kekasihnya—ralat, mantan kekasihnya. Rambut panjang sebahu tergerai ditiup angin. Wajahnya muram, pucat. Gadis ini.. layu.

Sakura berlari menuju mobilnya, tangannya masih mengusap mata. Lalu merapatkan mantel. Ia menuju mobilnya, dan akan mengendarai secepat yang ia bisa menuju rumahnya.

Sakura bingung akan sikap Sasuke.

'_Sebenarnya aku kurang pengertian apa? Aku hanya ingin bersamanya saja. Walau sebentar. Bagaimanapun aku menyayangi dan membutuhkan dia. Sungguh tadi Sasuke tidak menghargai aku. Aku tersinggung. Keberadaanku untuknya sama sekali tidak berharga. Kalau memang basket itu penting, baiklah, aku akan mengalah. Mungkin ia tidak benar-benar mencintai aku. Jika aku tidak mendukungnya, tentu aku sudah memaki basket sialan itu sejak dulu. Ups! Arh! Lihat! Aku jadi sungguhan memaki! Huh! Ternyata memang Sasuke tidak sungguh mencintai aku.'_

Sakura semakin sedih, perasaanya sudah dilukai oleh orang yang paling ia sayangi. Dan saat-saat seperti ini, ia hanya di ditemani suara deru kendaraan lain. Dan hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

'_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Ah, paling dia sudah tidur dengan wanita lain.'_ benak Sakura. Tapi sesaat setelah mengatakan itu, kesedihannya membuncah dan diiringi oleh tangisan kencang.

Dibantingnya stir ke arah kanan. Ia parkir di taman Konoha. Taman yang biasanya ramai, sudah sepi karena diselimuti kabut malam. Hanya ada segelintir orang dewasa yang hilir mudik di trotoar. Sakura turun dari mobilnya, udara dingin langsung mengigit. Mantel krem yang digunakannya seakan tak berguna. Dengan cepat ia menduduki bangku taman.

Sakura menggumam, "Sasuke tidak mencintaiku. Sepertinya aku tidak penting bagi dia. Atau dia merasa aku menggangunya?" Sakura merasa sendirian. Lalu diambilnya handphone yang persis seperti milik Sasuke. Mencari hiburan, Sakura memasang _headset _dan mencari gelombang radio Konoha.

Tiba-tiba,

Sakura berdiri lalu menyusuri trotoar, angin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan setiap helai rambutnya. Menghapus sisa air di sudut mata. Matanya ikut menyusuri jalan setapak dengan banyak daun yang berguguran.

_**Dirimu.. tak pernah menyadari**_

_**Semua.. yang telah kau miliki**_

_**Kau buang aku, tinggalkan diriku**_

_**Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada**_

Sakura menutup matanya. Mendengar alunan piano itu dengan diam. Meresapi setiap lirik yang di nyanyikan.

'_Sasuke! Kamu jahat. Apa aku enggak seberharga itu buat kamu? Ya Tuhan, apa aku salah? Apa aku kurang mendukung? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melarangnya. Apa iya, aku terlalu menuntut?'_

_**Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin**_

_**Menerjang kisahnya walau perih.. walau perih**_

_**Salahkah.. aku terlalu cinta, berharap.. semua kan kembali**_

_**Kau buang aku, tinggalkan diriku**_

_**Kau hancurkan aku seakan ku tak pernah ada**_

Sakura membayangkan saat ia masih bersama Sasuke. Tentu saja sebelum 'waktu' benar-benar menjadi sesuatu yang langka.

_Saat Sasuke yang mendiaminya hanya karena berbicara pada lelaki lain dengan akrab._

_Saat Sasuke memeluknya, hal yang jarang ia lakukan._

_Saat Sasuke mengecupnya, hal yang lebih jarang lagi dilakukan._

_Saat Sasuke memandangnya, dengan tatapan yang susah dijelaskan._

_Saat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, karena banyak lelaki yang bersiul saat kami kencan._

_Saat Sasuke memberikan tatapan mematikan pada rekan kerja laki-laki di kantorku._

_Saat Sasuke bertengkar dengan kakaknya, hanya karena Itachi mendekapku saat hampir jatuh. Dasar, benar-benar pencemburu._ Sakura tersenyum sayu.

_Saat aku marah, ia sang manusia paling gengsi se-dunia, meminta maaf dengan berdiri di tengah hujan di depan rumahku._

_Saat aku senang diberi sebatang coklat oleh lelaki, dan ia memberiku sekeranjang penuh coklat._

_Saat Sasuke mengusap rambutku karena aku patah semangat._

_Saat aku mencium harum parfumnya, yang tak bisa hilang dari benakku._

_Saat mengajakku berdansa di acara keluarganya hanya karena ingin memelukku,dan tidak membiarkan Itachi berdansa denganku._

_Saat ia rela memakai kaus pink yang aku belikan untuknya._

_Saat aku kagum melihat adegan candle light dinner di televisi, aku mendapatkannya langsung malam itu juga._

_Dan masih banyak saat-saat yang lain._

Senyum tipis dari bibir pucatnya terlihat lemah.

_**Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin , menerjang kisahnya, walau perih.. walau perih**_

_**Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin , menerjang kisahnya, walau perih**_

_**Aku kan bertahan meski takkan mungkin, menerjang kisahnya, walau perih , walau perih , walau perih..**_

_**(Vierra-Perih)**_

Air mata Sakura meleleh lagi. Dalam keheningan Sakura berbisik pada angin, "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa bertahan. Maaf."

Sasuke duduk di sofa apartemennya. Menyetel tv, sambil mengganti channel terus-menerus. Dan akhirnya berhenti di acara berita malam. Tangannya menggenggam gelas berisi whiski dan es batu. Ruangan itu sangat hening. Hanya terdengar es batunya berdentingan mengadu gelas.

Bosan. Akhirnya Sasuke menaruh gelas dengan isi yang sudah separuh itu ke meja disebelahnya. Ia merebahkan diri. Pikiriannya melayang menuju Sakura.

'_Apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?'_

'_Apakah masih menangis? Aku sungguh keterlaluan. Bagaimana aku bisa meneriakinya seperti tadi? Dan pembelaan bodohku itu. Ah! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Bahkan tadinya aku mau meminta maaf atas perbuatanku selama ini.'_

Sasuke merapatkan matanya. Lalu ia teringat pertikaian tadi. Seketika Sasuke terbangun! Dan menyentuh jari tengah di tangan kanan-nya. Cincin..

Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Ia mengambil cincin Sakura. Di dalam cicin itu terukir 'I Love Sasuke' begitu pula di cincin Sasuke, bertuliskan 'I Love Sakura'.

"Argh!" Ini sungguh hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan! Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya. Ia ingin beristirahat. Besok ia memutuskan untuk ke rumah Sakura dan meminta maaf. Harus. Tak akan diabiarkannya kekasih—ralat, mantan kekasihnya jatuh ke tangan orang lain. TIDAK AKAN! Jika sampai ada yang berani mendekati Sakura_nya_, ia bersumpah akan melempar kepala orang itu dengan bola basket sekuat-kuatnya.

Sasuke menaiki ranjang. Ia mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi setelah berubah posisi setidaknya sampai hampir 14 kali, ia belum juga bisa tertidur. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk _on-line_.

Setelah duduk dengan nyaman, ia menyalakan laptop Apple-nya. Membuka jaringan pertemanan _Facebook_.

Baru seminggu ia tidak membuka _account_, sudah ada ratusan _friend request_ baru. Sasuke tidak menyentuh ratusan _friend request_ itu sama sekali. Ia sudah mempunyai jaringan khusus fans. Kenapa orang-orang itu masih terus mengusik account pribadinya? Di account ini hanya ada ia dan teman-temannya.

Mata Sasuke menangkap _relationship status_ pada _information box_. Seharusnya disitu, ia berstatuskan _'In relationship with Sakura Haruno'_. Sekarang, disitu statusnya _'Single'_. Semarah itukah Sakura? Sasuke mendengus lagi. Ia makin terpaku saat melihat status di wall Sakura :

**Sakura Haruno **is listening to 'Vierra-Perih'

Baru di _ update _beberapa menit lalu. Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya. Setelah men_download_nya, ia mendengarkan lagu itu dengan alis bertaut.

..

..

'Argh!'

Pikirannya benar-benar kalut. Besok ia harus benar-benar menemui Sakura.

Malam ini Sasuke sudah menyadari tiga hal. Satu, ia sudah terlalu mencintai Sakura. Dua, Sasuke tidak sanggup ditinggalkan Sakura. Tiga, Sasuke sangat membutuhkan Sakura. Klise, tapi dalam.

Keesokan harinya..

"Kak? Pesawat jam berapa?" Tanya seorang remaja muda dengan rambut berwarna pink tua.

Sakura mengecek jam tanganya, "Tiga jam lagi. Kamu baik-baik ya Purie-chan." Ucap Sakura lembut sambil mengacak pelan rambut di puncak kepala adiknya itu.

Seorang gadis berumur 14 tahun menatap kakaknya dengan kagum. "Sakura-nee pulang kapan sih?"

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. Tadi memang ia sedang memastikan bahwa di dalam dua koper-nya tidak ada yang kurang. Ia menatap langit-langit. "Hmm, mungkin aku hanya dua minggu disana."

"Dengan siapa saja, nee?"

"Mmh, Ada Naruto-kun yang menemani. Dia editor ku, ingat?"

"Ohh.."

Sakura menatap Purie yang saat ini duduk mendekatinya. "..nee-chan.. boleh tanya tidak?"

Sakura kini duduk menghadap adiknya. Sambil mengangkat sedikit alis, Sakura menjawab, "Boleh, ada apa?"

"Tapi nggak boleh marah. Janji dulu!" dengan segera diacungkannya jari kelingking ke depan wajah Sakura.

"Okay." Sakura mengaitkan kelingkingnya pula.

"Mh, anu.. nee-chan kenapa nangis abis pulang kemarin? Ada masalah sama Sasuke-san?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Tangannya menyelipkan sejumput rambut ke belakang telinga. "Hmm, yeah. Seperti itulah." Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca kembali. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya pelukan hangat dari sang bungsu.

"Nee-chan jangan sedih. Sasuke-san memang jahat.."

Sakura tersenyum, ia mengecup dahi adiknya. "Enggak kok, sayang.. nggak ada yang jahat."

Purie melepaskan pelukannya, untuk menghilangkan suasana haru-biru-tidak-jelas itu, Purie tersenyum jenaka dan menjawil pinggang kakaknya. "JANGAN LUPA OLEH-OLEH! Kalau tidak, jangan berani-berani masuk ke rumah!"

Mau tak mau, Sakura tertawa.

_TIIN TIIIIN !_

"Baiklah. Purie, nee-chan berangkat. Jangan kangen ya." Sakura tersenyum lagi.

"Okay.." Purie mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu. "Dan jangan berharap aku akan memberimu oleh-oleh yang mahal!"

Sakura tertawa lagi saat melihat adiknya itu hanya meringis.

"Jaa.."

"Bye bye."

Sakura mencibir, "Mentang-mentang baru menang pidato bahasa Inggris." Purie hanya menjulurkan lidah pada sang kakak. "Udah sana, ntar telat baru tau rasa!"

Sakura tersenyum lagi. "Aku pergi."

Tok-tok-tok-tok-tok-tok-tok!

"Ya, sebentar. Ih, bibi mana sih? Masa ada ketok pintu kasarnya kayak gitu nggak denger?" Gerutu Purie saat mendengar ketukan di pintu rumahnya. Ketukannya beruntun dan buru-buru sekali. '_Apa Sakura-nee? Tapi kan tidak mung-'_ Batin Purie tak terselesaikan begitu melihat siapa yang ada di teras rumahnya. Purie melongo melihat sosok di depannya.

Badannya tegap, tubuh atletisnya dibalut kaus biru tua berlengan panjang, yang digulung sampai ke siku. Kemeja-nya senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Hn. Dimana Sakura-nee?"

Purie teringat kakaknya yang dibuat menangis oleh makhluk tampan satu ini, langsung air mukanya berubah ketus. "Yang pasti tidak akan mau menemui Sasuke-san!"

"Ayolah.."

"Sakura nee-chan mengurung diri di kamar dan menangis semalaman karena Sasuke-san, tahu!" Kini ganti Sasuke yang bungkam. Ia semakin was-was.

"Tolong bantu aku. Sekali saja." Melihat kesungguhan dari Sasuke, akhirnya gadis berbola mata biru kehijauan ini luluh. Ia berkata tanpa menghilangkan suara ketusnya, "Sakura-nee ke Oto, baru berangkat kira-kira sejam lalu. Tadi dijemput oleh Naruto-san."

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik. Kecemasannya kembali menjalar. Kecemburuan tingkat tinggi tak ter-elakkan. Sekejap saja ia langsung melesat pergi, meninggalkan Purie yang kini bingung.

TBC

How? REVIEW FOR BOOST ME UP! Sebelumnya makasih banget buat yang udah review cerita ini, benerbener motivating aku buat kembali dari hiatus:) aku tau rasanya menunggu update an itu gaenak banget. and I'm so sorry :( hugs and kisses, LauraLin.


	3. Chapter 3

Yang Terpenting

By: LauraLin

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto

Karna besok udah mulai UTS, aku upload final chap nya Wish me luck fot the test yaaaa :( . And hope you'll like it. ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 3!

.

.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju bandara Internasional Konoha dengan kecepatan tinggi.

'_Bodoh! Semua ini benar-benar salahku! Semuanya berantakan. Sakura pergi. Bersama Naruto pula.' _Sasuke menggebrak stir mobil dengan keras. Dirinya mulai putus asa, apa yang akan ia lakukan jika benar-benar kehilangan Sakura.

Sasuke membayangkan saat Sakura tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, marah, sakit. Segalanya telah mereka lewati bersama. Sekarang semua terlepas dari tangannya begitu saja. Hanya karena satu kesalahan fatal yang bahkan tidak mampu dibayangkan.

Bagaimana jika Sakura bersama lelaki lain? Apa yang ia lewati dengan Sakura, akan dirasakan oleh pihak lain-yang tidak kalah _keparat _dengan Naruto—dan semua itu membuat Sasuke tidak rela setengah mati.

Baru-baru ini, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa tanpa Sakura disampingnya, ia merasa.. lumpuh, tidak berdaya. Dulu Sasuke pernah berkata pada Sakura bahwa tanpa basket dirinya mati. Hal yang paling Sasuke cemaskan ketika temannya lumpuh dan tidak dapat bermain basket lagi. Lumpuh baginya sama saja seperti mati. Kehilangan Sakura, ia berasa lumpuh. Tidak berdaya. Ia sudah berasa lumpuh dan mati. Sasuke memikirkan hal yang lebih buruk daripada mati dua kali karena satu alasan. Tidak ada.

Ini benar-benar buruk baginya. Tanpa Sakura benar-benar buruk bagi Sasuke.

Sasuke sampai di bandara. Tak lupa ia telah menggunakan kacamata hitam guna menghindar dari kejaran wartawan atau masyarakat yang mengenalinya. Mata Sasuke menyapu seluruh tempat yang bisa dijangkau. Ia bertanya sana sini. Ditahan oleh beberapa satpam karena telah memasuki ruang tunggu penumpang dan sebagainya.

"..merepotkan"

Tapi bagai menjentikkan jari, sesaat kemudian ia sudah diperbolehkan lewat.

Di bandara..

Sakura menatap televisi, kebetulan disetel acara infotainment paling terkemuka di Konoha. 'Pisau'. Beritanya sering kali akurat, namun judulnya saja 'infotainment' belum tentu dapat dipercaya kebenarannya. Sakura menangkap sosok wanita berpenampilan anggun, pembawa acara itu. Karin Rose. Sakura pernah bertemu orang ini sekali. Orangnya ramah namun tetap sedikit ketus bicaranya. Pembawaan wanita ini di tiap acaranya elegan, terlihat dari tiap penuturan kata-katanya. Menjadi ciri tersendiri. Sakura menyisir rambutnya dengan jari dan lamat-lamat disimaknya berita yang dibawakan Karin Rose.

"_..dan tentunya, kita harus berbangga hati dengan para pejuang muda di tim basket Nasional Konoha. Karena prestasinya yang telah mencapai peringkat satu dari seluruh negara-negara bagian. Mari suarakan dukungan kita pada mereka dalam pertandingan penting melawan Tim dari Sunagakure. Pertandingan Konoha-Suna akan diselenggarakan pada sore ini, pemirsa. Tepatnya di stadion Konoha. Seperti yang kita tahu, bahwa Sunagakure adalah rival terberat Konoha. Tim yang diperkuat oleh Sabaku no Gaara, adik dari aktris Sabaku no Temari dan juga sepupu dari Sakura Haruno ini mendapat peringkat kedua dalam dua tahun terakhir, tentu masih kita ingat sebagaimana sengit pertandingan mereka dengan tim kita. Apakah Konoha dapat mempertahankan kejuaraan ini tiga kali berturut-turut? Semoga Sasuke Uchiha, dan teman-temannya dapat menjawabnya sore ini. Dan.. bicara soal Sasuke Uchiha, pemirsa. Atlet tampan kekasih Sakura Haruno, dikabarkan sedang mempersiapkan pernikahannya di kepulauan Bali, Indonesia. Apakah benar? Atau malah mereka sudah menikah secara diam-diam? Pasangan kekasih paling diidolakan ini sudah menjalin tali kasih selama kurang lebih setahun, pantas saja bila mereka dikabarkan akan menuju jenjang yang lebih serius. Namun di saat yang bersamaan, kabar gonjang-ganjing asmara mereka juga berhembus. Apakah mereka baik-baik saja? Dan akankah mereka benar-benar menuju jenjang perkawinan? Atau malah.. keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah? Nantikan jawabannya hanya di 'Pisau'setelah pariwara berikut ini. Dimana semua kisah dikupas secara tajam, setajam 'Pisau'!"_

Gadis cantik ini hanya menghela napas panjang. _'Gossip._'Batin Sakura dalam hati sambil menjulingkan bola matanya. Dua kali namanya disebut dalam satu scene. Sakura mendengus.

Sakura sedang duduk di boarding room. Sambil menunggu ia melanjutkan membaca novel. Telinganya disumpal oleh headset yang memastikan musik terputar disana.

Tak lama kemudian,

"Sakura-chan, ini." Seorang pria tampan dengan hangat menyodorkan segelas kopi susu yang masih mengepul.

Sakura tersenyum. "Arigatou, un."

Dan lelaki itu hanya tersenyum. "Sakura-chan, lagi ada masalah ya?"

Sakura yang sedang menyeruput kopi susunya pelan-pelan—karena panas, tiba-tiba tersedak. "Mgh!" Sakura terbatuk pelan, tangannya mengelap—kalau saja ada sisa kopi susu di bibirnya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" Rambut pirangnya yang jabrik jadi sedikit menjuntai ke dahi karena terlalu heboh melihat Sakura yang terbatuk.

Sakura jadi sedikit merasa bersalah melihat sahabatnya ini jadi panik karena dirinya. "Ng.. tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Hanya sedikit tersedak saja." Ucap Sakura dengan lembut.

Naruto terlihat lega. Lalu tersenyum pada Sakura. "Jadi benar-benar ada masalah?"

Wanita muda dengan rambut pink sebahu ini bersandar lemah pada kursi yang sekarang didudukinya. Matanya jauh melihat _'tempat parkir' _ pesawat-pesawat yang siap take off. Pandangannya dibatasi oleh kaca besar, terdapat titik-titik embun disana. Memang tadi sempat hujan deras namun sangat singkat. Sakura menatap titik terjauh yang dapat dicapai pengelihatannya. Sakura jadi teringat kejadian kemarin, sungguh hal luar biasa mendapati SASUKE bicara sebanyak itu dengan suara tinggi.

Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura berubah muram. Naruto dibuatnya kaget bukan main.

"Saakuraa? Hey. Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura perlahan.

"Sasuke.. dia..".

"Iya, ada apa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Ia mengenal Sasuke. Sasuke yang telah _'merebut'_ Sakura darinya. Tapi itu sudah berlalu—walaupun memang ia akui, ia masih menyukai Sakura dan tak dapat melupakannya—Naruto merelakan Sakura dengan Sasuke, asal Sakura bahagia. Itu yang terpenting baginya.

Sakura mengusap matanya. "Sudah kuceritakan bukan, ia sangat sibuk sehingga jarang menepati janji dan jarang bersamaku?"

Naruto mengangguk, tangannya menggenggam tangan Sakura yang dingin.

"Kemarin, kami bertengkar.."

"..Dan dia berteriak padaku bahwa aku tak pernah mendukungnya, tak mengerti keadaanya, saat itu juga kami putus. Aku sakit hati Naruto-kun.." Sakura tersenyum, namun matanya merah. Naruto tahu, Sakura menahan tangisannya.

"Shht.." Naruto menenangkan dan menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dada Naruto yang bidang dan hangat sangat nyaman untuk Sakura, sehingga ia tak kuasa menolak. Naruto yang terus mengusap punggung dan membelai rambutnya berhasil membuat Sakura merasa terjaga dan nyaman. Ia sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Lalu Sakura melepas pelukannya dengan malu. "Maaf."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Sakura menjawab dengan ceria. "Hn." Naruto hanya mengacak-acak rambut pada puncak kepalanya sekilas. Lalu mereka tertawa. Sakura senang sekali. Untuk sesaat ia bisa melupakan kegundahannya.

"Naruto-kun, aku sayang padamu. Kau sahabatku yang palinggg baik. Sumpah. Tidak ada yang lain." Ucap Sakura dengan mengangkat dua jari berarti 'swear'.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku juga sayang padamu.."

Sementara itu..

Akhirnya Sasuke diperbolehkan ke boarding room. Sasuke mengelap peluh yang mengalir di dahinya, napasnya kembali terengah-engah. Tapi mata elang itu tak berhenti mengitari seluruh isi ruang tunggu. Dicarinya sosok Sakura. Gumaman Sasuke terhenti melihat perempuan yang diyakininya sebagai Sakura sedang berpelukan dengan pria berambut pirang jabrik yang juga sedang membelai rambut Sakura.

Alis Sasuke berjengit. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Ia menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat, membentuk kepalan sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seluruh isi dada Sasuke terbakar habis. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tidak mungkin. Namun bayang kedua orang tersebut begitu nyata dan.. menyakitkan! Dada Sasuke rasanya seperti ditekan kuat-kuat hingga ia tak mampu bernapas. Wanita yang paling dicintainya di muka bumi ini benar-benar terlepas dari genggaman. Ia tidak akan rela menyerahkan Sakura pada siapapun. SI-A-PA-PUN.

"Ck!" Decak Sasuke sambil membenarkan kacamata yang masih bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Kejadian itu begitu cepat dan singkat, tiba-tiba saja..

BUAGH!

"Aaaa!" Suara Sakura melengking, para penumpang lain yang juga sedang menunggu, menoleh cepat, dan desas-desus-pun terdengar.

Tinjuan kuat bersarang pada pipi Naruto yang kini terjatuh.

"APA-APAAN KAU?" Sakura menjerit marah sambil membantu Naruto bangkit. Tetapi Sasuke malah menarik lengan Sakura dengan kasar. "Ikut aku!"

Sakura hendak menolak, namun apa daya, tenaga Sasuke jauh lebih kuat. Lagipula kehebohan ini tak baik bila dilanjutkan di depan publik. Terlalu beresiko. "Naruto-kun, tunggulah aku sebentar." Kata Sakura mencicit sambil berusaha melepas cengkraman Sasuke yang menyakitinya.

Naruto bangkit, kepalanya pening, dan mencerna kejadian tadi. Walau kepalanya masih pening, Naruto berusaha bangkit dan berlari meninggalkan ruang boarding dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah sejak awal menyeret Sakura keluar dari situ.

Sial, Naruto kehilangan jejak.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan! Mau apa lagi kau?" Teriak Sakura dengan suara mendesis.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan kosong. Ia membanting pintu dengan suara berdebam. Lalu mengunci pintunya. Kamar mandi itu luas berubin pualam, kabin-kabin kamar mandi berjejer sejumlah 4. Washtafel juga berjejer dengan cermin yang besar. Wangi lemon menyeruak dari pendingin di kamar mandi itu.

Sakura melangkah mundur sambil menyentuh bekas genggaman Sasuke yang kuat. Ia tidak mengenal sosok lelaki itu sekarang, Sakura takut. Sasuke yang sejak tadi bungkam, kini berbalik, lalu melepas kacamata hitamnya dan ditaruh di atas washtafel.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN LELAKI KEPARAT ITU?" Tanya Sasuke penuh tekanan dalam suara rendah. Takut ada orang yang dengar. Sakura sendiri? Pucat pasi. Sekarang ia benar dalam kondisi yang terpojok.

"Lelaki apa? Siapa yang keparat?"

"NARUTO!"

"Apa yang kulakukan dengannya, hah? TIDAK ADA! Dan satu lagi, Naruto-kun tidak keparat!" Balas Sakura akhirnya dengan mata melotot.

Sasuke tertawa sinis. "Naruto-KUN? Hebat. Kapan terakhir kau memanggilku Sasuke-kun, SAKURA?" Sakura terdiam, memang ia jadi jarang memanggil Sasuke dengan embel-embel –kun karena pertikaiannya selama ini yang semakin lama semakin panas.

Sakura diam.

"Kenapa, kamu berpelukan dengan lelaki itu, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke dengan rahang terkatup.

"Itu adalah pelukan biasa! Antar-sahabat." Sakura membela diri.

"Jadi pelukan mesra, untukmu adalah hal yang biasa? IYA?" Sasuke melanjutkan tuduhannya.

"Lagipula, apa itu masalah?" Tanya Sakura sambil menatap lurus-lurus mata Sasuke.

"Tentu saja! Kau kekasihku!"

"Kita sudah putus, Sasuke!" Sakura menjerit mengingatkan. Sasuke-pun menjadi bungkam. Ia lupa, namun bukanlah hal yang biasa Uchiha kalah berbicara…

"Kau memutuskan secara sepihak. Aku tidak terima." Bicara Sasuke melunak. Disenderkannya tubuh atletis itu dengan lunglai ke dinding pualam kamar mandi itu. Dingin. "Aku .. aku masih sayang padamu." Lanjut Sasuke dengan kepala tertunduk.

Sakura makin tidak habis pikir, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku pergi? Bukankah aku ini tak pernah mendukungmu? Atau aku tak pernah bisa lebih pengertian? Atau aku tidak lebih sabar? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan lebih dariku? Biarkan saja aku pergi, Sasuke, aku lelah. Kau juga pasti kesal padaku. Lebih baik tak usah dilanjutkan.." Ucap Sakura merepet, kini ia yang emosinya meluap.

Sasuke tercekat. "Sakura.."

"…" Sakura hanya diam saja sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Lalu berkata dengan sinis. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan pertandinganmu yang sangat PENTING hari ini, Uchiha?' tanya Sakura dengan penekanan.

"Itu tidak penting. Kau yang penting, Sakura." Jawab Sasuke sungguh-sungguh sambil menuduk. Sakura terpana. Ia ingat apa yang bisa membuatnya jatuh hati pada Sasuke. Sasuke begitu mempesona. Begitu penuh kejutan. Tidak bisa ditebak. Dan selalu bisa membuat Sakura sesak napas. Tapi Sakura ingat, ia tak boleh jatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak boleh terlihat lemah. Ia sudah final, ia LELAH pada Sasuke.

Sakura tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sasuke. "Keluarkan aku sekarang juga!"

"Please, dengarkan aku sekali saja."

"Sasuke, aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa darimu lagi!"

"Maafkan aku!"

Sakura terperanggah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang terus-terusan didengarnya. 'Apakah telingaku sedang sakit hari ini?'

Sakura menggeleng dengan kuat. "Ooh, ayolah Sasuke. Lagipula bagaimana bisa kamu mengejarku sampai sini?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Aku Sasuke Uchiha."

'_Ah, ya betul. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa kekuasaan tuan muda satu ini?'_ Batin Sakura sambil menjulingkan mata dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku mau pergi, Sasuke. Keluarkan aku!"

Sasuke menghalang-halangi pintu dan menyembunyikan kunci dalam genggamannya dibalik punggung. Sakura terdiam.

"Sasuke, biarkan aku keluar. Biarkan aku pergi."

Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya singkat. Lalu meberi Sakura syarat."Tidak, sebelum kau menciumku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai tipis dengan tenang.

Sakura melongo sebentar. 'Sasuke benar-benar mempermainkan aku.'

"Jangan main-main. Baiklah, aku akan mengambilnya sendiri dengan tanganku." Sakura mencoba meraih kunci di tangan Sasuke."Aku bersungguh-sungguh Uchiha! Berikan kunc-.."

Jarak mereka menjadi begitu dekat. Dan tidak salah lagi, Sasuke menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk..

"…"

"Mpph—" Sakura menjerit tertahan.

Sakura tercekat, mencoba menjauhkan diri, tetapi, sekali lagi. Sasuke terlalu kuat dan cepat, Sasuke sudah merengkuh dan memeluk pinggang Sakura erat-erat. Hingga tidak ada sedikitpun jarak diantara mereka. Sakura tak dapat menyuarakan protesnya karena sekarang mulutnya bungkam oleh bibir Sasuke. Sasuke menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Dan begitu spontan.

Sakura mencoba memberontak. Mendorong dada bidang itu sekuat mungkin.

"Mph—Sas—lep-pas!" Tapi Sasuke berlagak tidak mendengar dan terus menikmati apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Betapa ia rindu sentuhan lembut Sakura. Tangannya mempererat pelukannya, seakan-akan Sakura akan terbang begitu ia melepasnya. Sasuke seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau melepaskan permen. Terlalu manis untuk dilepaskan sekarang.

Bahkan sekarang, Sakura sudah terhimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh Sasuke. Benar-benar tanpa jarak sedikitpun. Panas tubuh Sasuke terasa jelas di kulit Sakura yang dingin. Sebenarnya Sakura juga –sedikit menikmati ciuman itu. Hanya saja, harga diri melemparkannya jauh-jauh sampai tersadar.

Sakura tak kehilangan akal. "Ugh!" Kakinya menginjak keras-keras kaki Sasuke.

"Sh*t." Umpat Sasuke saat sepatu high heels Sakura menusuk kakinya. Yang mau tidak mau, membuat Sasuke harus melepas bibirnya dan terpaksa menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Kau—hhah—kau brengsek!" Sakura memaki dengan suara tersengal-sengal. Ciuman penuh nafsu Sasuke membuatnya kehabisan napas. Sementara Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sakura..ak-"

"Pergi! Menjauhlah dariku!"

Sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu sedikit melonjak, "Ya Tuhan! Sasuke! Pesawatku akan segera berangkat!" Sasuke yang mendegarnya hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sakura mencoba menyeruak menuju pintu. Tapi Sasuke mencapai pintu lebih cepat, menghalangi satu satunya jalan itu dengan tubuhnya. Dan saat Sakura mencoba meraihnya Sasuke mendapatkan kesempatan memeluknya kembali. Sasuke memeluknya dengan segenap raga dan jiwanya. Begitu dalam hingga Sakura harus mendorong Sasuke keras-keras, tapi tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya se-dada Sasuke tentu saja tidak mampu menyaingi Sasuke. Begitu pula kekuatannya. Mata hijau Sakura meredup. Ia lelah, akhirnya pasrah saja saat dipeluk Sasuke. Mengapa ia selalu pasrah ketika dipeluk Sasuke?

Mendapati tubuh yang dipeluknya melemah, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya, dan menatap Sakura.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang, lalu dihembuskan perlahan.. menunduk sebentar, lalu menatap Sakura lurus-lurus. "Sakura, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura berhenti bernapas.

Sakura merasa sesuatu di dadanya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

Tapi akhirnya ia hanya membuang muka dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke Oto. Kemarin sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha meminta ijin-mu untuk pergi kesana. Tapi, sudahlah.. semuanya sudah terlanjur. Aku terlanjur menerima tawaran kerja disana." Kata Sakura lunglai.

Sasuke kaget bukan main. "Kau? Disana? Dengan keparat itu?"

Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke yang bersandar pada pintu, kini perlahan meluruh jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya tak kalah dingin dengan hatinya. Ubin kamar mandi yang di dudukinya bahkan tidak sedingin hatinya. Sasuke mati rasa. Ia menopang kening sambil terus menunduk. Hening.. Sakura juga ikut diam kini.

Hati dalam diri Sasuke berbisik. 'Ini dia, Sasuke. Semua sudah terlambat. Gadismu akan pergi. Disana ia akan berdua dengan Naruto. Dan kau tahu? Naruto akan sebahagia dirimu bila dengan Sakura. Apa kamu mau dia bahagia? Karena Sakuramu?'

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata, "Tidak! Tidak akan aku biarkan kamu pergi, terlebih bersama manusia itu." Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini duduk disebelahnya, "Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

Sakura menunduk lama. Lalu Sakura berkata pelan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya, ia berkata dengan sangat lembut, "Sasuke, aku mau keluar. Aku lelah, aku capek dengan semua ini, dengan kamu.. aku yakin kau akan mendapat wanita yang jauh lebih pengertian dari pada aku, yang lebih mendukungmu, yang lebih sabar, yang lebih cantik, yang lebih mencintaimu, yang—" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Matanya membulat melihat Sasuke yang terdiam.. dan –kau takkan percaya- dia menangis.

Lelaki itu menangis dalam diam. Air matanya hanya jatuh. Tanpa ada getaran, isakan, suara.. hanya air mata. Satu tetes.. dua tetes.. mengalir di garis wajahnya yang dingin.

Sakura membeku. Setelah sadar dari keheranan karena baru pertama kali ini ia melihat Sasuke menangis, Sakura menepuk pundak Sasuke takut-takut.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh, "Aku hanya cinta padamu! Aku akan keluar dari tim dan tidak akan bermain basket lagi seumur hidupku, Sakura! Seumur hidup! Aku bersumpah!" Sasuke melihat Sakura nanar. Sakit. "Kembalilah padaku.."

"Aku tidak akan main basket lagi, Sakura. Sumpah.." Ucap Sasuke semakin lemah. Saat ini juga, Sasuke merasa tidak memiliki apapun untuk dipertaruhkan demi wanitanya. Sasuke putus asa.

Sakura tercengang. Perlu diketahui, mau lupa atau terlambat selama apapun Sasuke, ia tak pernah mengingkari janji satu kalipun. Dan kali ini, ia bersumpah? Sasuke akan menjadi orang paling 'dingin' yang pernah kamu kenal. Dan kali ini, ia menangis?

Faktanya adalah, Sakura tidak pernah berhenti mencintai Sasuke. Tetapi sejak tadi ia menolak, hanya semata-mata ia terlalu sakit hati. Dan Sakura tidak mau kejadian yang lalu terulang lagi. Karena Sakura tahu, yang sakit bukan hanya dirinya, tapi Sasuke! Ia lebih menimbangkan Sasuke. Dan Sakura menyadari bahwa ia tidak sempurna, dan orang yang dicintainya pantas mendapatkan kesempurnaan. Hanya karena Sakura mencintainya. Itu saja!

"Sasuke, ini akan mudah bagimu untuk melupakan aku. Aku paham betul kau mencintai basket—"

"Hh- aku mencintaimu Sakura! Aku cinta padamu! Kau lebih segala-galanya bagiku. Aku? Aku orang terbodoh yang pernah kau kenal! Kau tahu? Aku muak dengan basket, karena dia telah membuat aku kehilanganmu!" Emosi Sasuke memuncak. Namun sedetik kemudian, ia menyesal. Peraturan nomer satu, membentak Sakura adalah kesalahan.

Suara Sasuke melembut, ditatapnya mantan kekasih itu. "Sakura, kau hal terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Melebihi piala MVP Japan Basketball."

Sakura tersenyum. Dadanya sesak, rasanya seperti kehabisan oksigen. Dia butuh udara.

"Kau yang paling penting dalam hidupku." Sasuke menggamit telapak tangan Sakura dan menaruhnya di dada kiri. Sakura merasakan detakan jantung Sasuke. Begitu nyata, sampai Sakura merasa dapat menyentuhnya. Lalu Sakura mendengar suara Sasuke lagi,

"Aku. Tidak. Akan. Bermain. Basket. Lagi. Seumur. Hidupku."

Sakura tersentak, pertahannya jebol saat itu juga. Paru parunya seakan mau pecah!

"Ta-tapi.. Sasuke, aku tahu, hidupmu adalah basket."

Sasuke menghela napas, "Aku cinta padamu Sakura. Hidupku itu kamu. Well, aku tidak akan bermain basket seumur hidup. Bagiku itu sudah tidak penting."

"Sasuke, aku tidak memintamu untuk begitu. Kau bisa gila!"

"Aku lebih gila tanpamu."

Sakura tersenyum, "Sasuke, aku pikir kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku selama ini.."

Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura, "Apa kau gila?"

"Gila karena mencintaimu." Sakura tersenyum. Lelaki dengan mata onyx itu dibuat salah tingkah oleh Sakura.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura. Menghilangkan tiap inci dari jarak mereka. Semakin lama semaki dekat, sampai Sasuke yakin dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sakura.

Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir sakura, rasanya selalu sama dan tak pernah bisa membuatnya bosan. Manis. Tiap helai rambut Sakura yang halus menggelitik telapak tangannya. Fiuh—Sasuke ingin menghentikan waktu. Akan diberikannya seribu bola basket agar tak kehilangan gadis ini. Betapa ia sudah sangat mencintai Sakura.

Jika sekali lagi ia kehilangan Sakura, dapat dipastikan ia yakin untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sakura menyudahi ciuman itu, membuka matanya pelan hingga Sasuke dapat melihat manik mata hijau cemerlang itu. Lelaki dingin itu mencoba mendekati Sakura lagi, mencari _permen_nya.

Tapi Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut dan menahan bibir Sasuke dengan dua jarinya. "Ssht. Sudahlah.."

Sasuke menatap dalam mata Sakura, dengan tatapan nakal, Sasuke menaikan alisnya singkat. Lalu dengan cekatan menyingkirkan jari Sakura dan digenggamnya kuat. Lalu mencium Sakura lagi yang sedang lengah. Diperdalamnya ciuman itu.

Sakura melepas bibirnya, ditatapnya Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya tanpa bisa ditebak. Lalu tiba tiba, Sasuke berbisik. "YaTuhan, aku benar benar sayang padamu."

"Aku juga sayang padamu." Akhirnya Sakura mengatakannya juga.

Sasuke hanya tertawa pelan.

Sasuke mengusap-usap rambutnya. "Jadi, sekarang kau adalah kekasihku lagi dan tidak ada yang boleh memelukmu seperti keparat itu selain aku. Mengerti?" Ucap lelaki itu arogan.

Sakura tertawa, "Tergantung Jika kau bisa mengalahkan Gaara sore ini." Sakura menantang Sasuke untuk dapat mengalahkan sepupunya di kejuaraan basket Nasional.

Sasuke melihat arlojinya. Pertandingan dimulai 3 jam lagi. "Hey, aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan bermain basket lagi. Aku sudah berjanji pada Kami-sama. Bila aku melanggarnya, bisabisa kau hilang lagi." Kata Sasuke sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura tertawa, "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Apa kau lupa bahwa aku adalah wanita yang paling mengerti dirimu di seluruh jagat raya ini? Haha aku tidak apa apa Sasuke. Kau harus membela Konoha, atau aku tidak akan kembali padamu."

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Sakura. "Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu. Jika aku menang, kau harus mau aku nikahi." Mata Sakura membulat. Sasuke hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya. Lalu ia mengecup bibir Sakura lembut.

Akhirnya Sakura ikut tersenyum, dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke masih duduk dan bersandarkan pintu, begitu pula Sakura. Keduanya diam, menikmati tiap detik yang mereka lewati. Sakura melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya. Lalu sedikit melonjak, "Ya Tuhan! Sasuke! Pesawatku akan berangkat!" Sasuke yang mendengearnya hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Lagi.

Sakura terheran melihat Sasuke tersenyum, "Apa? Ayo serahkan kuncinya!"

"Shht. Diamlah. Kita tunggu setengah jam sampai pesawatmu benar-benar berangkat."

"Apa? Sasuke, aku hanya survey 6 minggu disana, lalu kembali. Aku akan membatalkan perjanjian kerjanya kok."

Sasuke malah berlagak tidur sambil terus tersenyum. Sakura yang mulai kesal, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Sasuke. "Sasukee. Aku harus pergi. Hanya 6 minggu!"

Akhirnya Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap Sakura, "Enam minggu? Satu haripun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Dahi Sakura mengerut, "Sejak kapan kau pandai merayu?"

"Sejak takut kehilanganmu."

Kedua insan itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Merenuungkan apa saja yang baru terjadi.

Well, membuktikan perasaan itu memang penting, sama penting dengan kata-kata, bila kita berbuat tanpa berkata ia takkan yakin. Bila kita berkata tanpa berbuat? Ia takkan percaya. Pernyataan yang sungguh sederhana, bukan?

Sakura tersenyum lagi. Begitu pula Sasuke, sekarang ia menyandarkan kepala Sakura dibahunya, lalu dibisiknya pelan. "Berjanjilah tak akan meninggalkan aku."

"Tergantung. Kalau kau mengulanginya, aku akan benar-benar muak."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada menyerah. Dipandangnya gadis rupawan itu. Betapa sekarang ia sudah sungguh jatuh hati pada gadis ini. Ketika ia tak ada, rasanyaa.. ehm, berat mengakui tapi, Sasuke tidak bisa hidup tanpa Sakura. Ia tidak akan melepaskan gadis ini demi apapun. Karena dengan kejadian ini, Sasuke betul-betul sadar bahwa Sakura yang paling penting. Tak akan dibiarkannya Sakura lepas dari genggaman.. Tiba-tiba sebersit ide muncul di otak Sasuke.

"Mmh, Sakura.."

"Ya?"

"Mau menikah di Bali?"

"Hah?"

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW FOR BOOST ME UP AND KEEP CONTINUE! satu review anda sangat berharga buat ku :D MINNA-SAN! gimana? nyesek nggak? haha. seharusnya chapter ini udah tamat. tapi ternyata aku memang masih ingin membuat Sasuke merebutkan Sakura. and of course rivalnya Naruto! hahaha. makasih buat semua review sebelumnyaaa. :* akan membalas review di chapter depan!


	4. Chapter 4

**Yang Terpenting**

**By: LauraLin**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke bersimbah peluh. Tangannya masih men_dribble _bola itu dengan cepat. Matanya mengawasi Kiba yang di jaga oleh Kankurou. Kemudian ia menatap Gaara yang merentangkan lengan untuk mempersulitnya mencetak skor. Sasuke memicingkan mata, 'bitch' batinnya. Pivot, lalu lelaki itu mengoper bolanya mantap pada Neji yang menglambaikan tangannya.

"YAK! Bola ditangkap mulus oleh Neji Hyuuga. Sungguh lemparan yang bagus Sasuke Uchiha! Neji mencoba lay up daaaaan ah! Gagal. Dan terjadi foul dari pemain Suna dengan nomor punggung 15. Rupanya pemain Suna semakin panas bermain." Komentator itu bicara tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Seketika stadion bergemuruh oleh suara kecewa penonton. Neji meremas rambutnya. Terlihat Lee yang menepuk keras pundak lelaki bermata lavender itu, memberi semangat. Neji menangguk kecil. Sasuke melihat waktunya, tersisa 5 menit sebelum full time. Wasit meniup peluit, pemain sudah pada posisi masing-masing untuk free throw. Neji menatap ring di depannya, memicingkan mata lalu HAP! Stadion bergemuruh.

"SKOR UNTUK KONOHA OLEH NEJI HYUUGA! Namun Konoha harus memanfaatkan tiga menit ini untuk meraih dua nilai untuk mengalahkan Suna."

Time out untuk Sunagakure.

Sementara itu di squad Konoha. Sasuke menatap sisa sisa menit di papan skor. Tiga menit untuk dua nilai? Cih. Sasuke mengusap dahinya dengan kasar. "Hey Sasuke! Lihat kemari. Jangan pedulikan waktunya, just do your best! Mengerti semuanya?" "Yes, coach!" semua menjawab dengan suara lantang. Tapi Sasuke hanya diam. "Apa yang kau pikirkan Uchiha? Sadar." Kakashi menepuk pipi Sasuke sampai pipinya memerah. "Kau tidak mengerti sensei. Aku harus menikahi Sakura! Harus!"

...krik

Seluruh team menatap Sasuke heran. Apa hubungannya. Kakashi menengahi, "Sudahlah, menang dan nikahi dia, bodoh! Who's the best?" Sahut Kakashi lantang sambil menaruh tangan kedepan, lalu diikuti seluruh team tanpa kecuali, "WE ARE!"

Pemain kembali ke lapangan.

Semua mata pemain Suna waspada. Karna hanya dengan satu bola, mereka bisa dikalahkan. Sedangkan seluruh pemain Konoha tampaknya gemas ingin segera mencetak skor.

" Wah Lee mendribble bola dengan terburu-buru ya, hingga bola dapat direbut oleh Gaara. Terlihat Gaara sedang memicingkan mata ya akan mengoper ke Konkurou, dan benar saja. Itu lemparan yang cukup jauh, apakah bisa diraih daaaaan yak bola direbut oleh Shino dan Shino mengopernya pada Sasuke, oh tidak. Pada waktu sisa satu menit ini ia melakukan three point dan..."

Stadion hening, memandang bola yang dilempar Sasuke. Sakura berdoa dalam hati 'oh Tuhan bodoh sekali dia, kemungkinannya bisa kecil'

"...dan .. YAK! BOLA MASUK!"

'whoaaaaaaaaaaa' para suporrter Konoha melempar shawl dan topi, saling berpelukan. Euforia.

'PRITTTTTT!' Full time. Konoha menang.

Seperti biasa Sasuke menyeringai kepada Gaara, Gaara menghampiri lelaki itu sambil menonjok pelan dadanya, "Shit man, you got my gorgeous cousin." Sasuke terbahak. "Yes I am!"

Gaara tertawa lagi sambil menjabat tangan calon ipar nya itu. "Nice game."

Kali ini Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mencari sosok calon mempelainya di kursi tribun. Sakura tampak tersenyum sumringah. Ia segera turun dan memeluk Sasuke, "Yuck Sasuke kau berkeringat!"

"Diamlah .." Kata Sasuke sambil menarik kekasihnya dalam pelukan yang dalam. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ino kekasih Kiba yang ikut bertanding yang juga sahabat Sakura, segera menarik mereka "Hey jangan pacaran saja kalian berdua ini!"

Dan merekapun tenggelam dalam suasana meriah. Pesta kemenangan konoha. Terlihat Kiba, Shino, Neji, dan Lee mengangkat coach mereka sambil tertawa. Wajah Kakashi memerah saking kerasnya ia tertawa, sungguh tergambar betapa bangganya ia pada team Konoha.

Sudah ke tujuh kalinya Sasuke mengubah channel televisi. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Setelah menekan tombol off pada remote, ia menyandarkan dirinya lagi ke sofa kulit berwarna maroon itu. Mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya dengan bosan, melihat arloji untuk kesekian kalinya. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Tuksedonya yang berwarna hitam dilepas. Lalu membuka satu kancing kemeja putihnya dengan gusar.

.

.

"Sakura, apakah kau belum selesai juga?"

"Sebentar lagi Sasuke-kunnn! Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali sih." Teriak Sakura samar dari dalam kamarnya.

"Yang benar saja." Ucap nya dengan suara rendah dan memutar bola matanya. Sasuke sudah datang ke apartemen Sakura dari se-jam yang lalu. Menunggu kekasihnya itu dengan tuksedo seperti ini membuatnya gerah. Walaupun temperatur suhu apartemen Sakura sudah 18 derajat. Sasuke mengambil undangan putih gading itu di meja. Undangan pesta kemenangan mereka kemarin sore. Dilihat beberapa kali pun, jadwal tidak akan berubah. Jam tujuh malam. Dan sekarang pukul tujuh kurang lima belas. Oh ayolah, apakah memakai baju pesta itu membutuhkan waktu se jam?

Sasuke masih terus melamun, hingga terdengar suara pintu Sakura terbuka, "Sasuke-kun, ayo berangkat."

Sasuke menoleh, tertegun sebentar. Sakura sangat cantik. Yah, setiap haripun sebenarnya Sakura selalu cantik di mata Sasuke, hanya saja malam ini, dia agak berbeda.

Sakura terkekeh pelan."Apa kau lihat-lihat? Aku cantik ya?"

Sasuke membuang muka, "Biasa saja."

Gadis itu merengut. Mematut dirinya kembali di cermin. Ia menggunakan gaun one shoulder berwarna tosca yang menjuntai hingga mata kaki. Dengan detail payet yang rumit, dan bordir naga emas melilit di bagian dadanya tampak berkilauan. Strap one shouldernya dihiasi dengan pita panjang berbahan sifon membuatnya terlihat lebih anggun. Rambut nya yang panjang di sanggul sederhana dan sedikit rambut sengaja di lepas di pelipisnya.

"Masih mau bercermin tiga jam lagi?" ujar Sasuke agak ketus.

"Baik-baik! Hei kau saja masih berantakan begitu." Protes Sakura melihat kekasihnya sedang mengenakan jas. "Pegang ini." sambil menyodorkan clutch emasnya pada Sasuke, lalu membenahi jas dan mengancingan kembali kancing bajunya.

Sasuke hanya pasrah dan menatap Sakura lagi. "Nah, beginikan lebih tampan!" ucap gadis itu dengan cengiran khasnya. Sasuke masih diam menatap Sakura. Menyingkirkan juntaian rambut Sakura, lalu mencondongan wajahnya perlahan.

Sasuke semakin menutup jarak hingga Sakura merebut clutch yang ada di tangan Sasuke dengan kasar, "Kita tidak mau terlambat kan tuan Uchiha." Bisik Sakura pelan dengan wajah jenakanya. Lalu menuju pintu dan tertawa. Sasuke mendengus. "Jangan merusak riasanku." Jawab Sakura sambil menahan senyum dan menggandeng lengan pria itu.

.

.

Ballroom hotel bintang lima itu sudah ramai. Panggungnya megah dengan lampu dan dekorasi yang glamour. Orang-orang penting Konoha tampak hadir.

"Wah, untung acaranya belum mulai ya Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Mata Sasuke mencari dimana rekan teamnya.

"Itu Kiba-san." Tunjuk Sakura seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura, menuntunnya ke meja rekannya. "Hei, Sasuke! Duduk disini kau bocah tampan hahaha." Panggil Kiba dengan ke kanak-kanakan. Temannya yang lain hanya tergelak.

"Wah, Sakura-chan. Bajumu cocok denganku. Seharusnya kau datang bersamaku ya. Haha." Ujar Lee sambil menyikut Sasuke. "Hn"

Sakura tertawa geli. Lee memang menggunakan tuksedo berwarna hijau gelap. "Ya Lee-san. Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas kemenangannya." Sakura menunduk dengan sopan.

"Ah, arigatou." Lee menyengir lebar.

"Sakura, Hinata Hyuuga." Kiba menyengir lebar. Sementara gadis berambut indigo itu menunduk pelan. "Sa-sakura-san, lama tidak bertemu."

"Ah, ya. Hinata, bagaimana kabarmu? Kau cantik sekali malam ini." Puji Sakura sambil tersenyum. Hinata menggunakan dress kimono modern berwarna ungu muda, senada dengan warna matanya. Rambutnya yang panjang di gerai dan menggunakan bandana

"Sakura-chan le-lebih cantik. Ah, ano- kabarku baik. Sakura-chan sudah lama tidak terlihat."

"Ne, aku sedang mengerjakan novel baru."

"Wah, bu-buku Sakura-chan selalu best seller. Sebaiknya a-aku memesannya dari se-sekarang."

"Ah, kau bisa saja Hinata-chan. Eh, acaranya sudah mau dimulai."

Pestanya begitu mengagumkan. Acaranya dibuka oleh Tsunade. Hokage di Konoha. Tutur bicaranya sangat anggun, walaupun sudah separuh baya, tetapi Tsunade tetap anggung menggunakan gaun beludru ungu gelap. Ia di dampingi oleh suaminya Jiraiya, dengan tuksedo hitam. Mereka mengucapkan terimaksih atas jasa dari team Basket Nasional, yang telah mengharumkan nama Konoha. Maka dari itu diberkanlah penghargaan yang di wakili oleh Kakashi. Kakashi terlihat tampan dan berbeda dengan pakaian formalnya. Karna biasanya ia hanya menggunakan Pakaian olahraga. Petinggi klub basket juga banyak yang hadir. Seperti Guy, Iruka, Kurenai, dan lainnya. Yah, Sakura memang tidak terlalu mengenal mereka.

Setelah itu panggung diisi oleh penyanyi papan atas, demi Tuhan Sakura sampai merinding mendengar suara Ino Yamanaka tadi.

"Makan?" Ajak Sasuke singkat. "Kau makanlah duluan, aku ke toilet sebentar."

"Hn." Ah ya, Sasuke sekali.

.

.

Setelah buang air kecil dan membasuh tangannya di washtafel, Sakura merapikan riasannya. Lalu seseorang masuk. Sakura menoleh. Itu Ino Yamanaka, yang kabarnya sedang merambah dunia internasional berkat talentanya. "Eh, apakah kau Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura kaget karena Ino mengenalnya. "Ya" jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum sampi matanya menyipit. "Astaga, aku tidak percaya. Aku sangat suka novelmu. Sangat sangat suka!"

"Eh?" Sakura kaget. "Aku merasa tersanjung kalau begitu, karyaku bisa disukai oleh seorang Ino Yamanaka. Hehe"

"Ah aku sudah memperhatikanmu dari tadi. Aku bilang bahwa aku berani bersumpah bahwa itu kau! Bagaimana kau bisa sangat jenius Sakura, astaga. Novelmu benar benar bisa mengacak perasaanku. Hei, aku juga tersanjung, tahu. Kau ini tidak sadar ya kalau kau juga terkenal. Haha."

"Terimakasih banyak kau sudah memuji novelku, Yamanaka."

"Naaah, jangan panggil begitu. Panggil saja aku Ino. Hey, kita harus keluar bersama, Sakura-chan. Kau orang yang menyenangkan. Dan lihat gaunmu!"

"Hehe, ini rancangan Cavalli, Ino-chan. Jangan terlalu memujiku."

Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum di puji terus terusan oleh penyanyi papan atas macam Ino. Entah hanya bualan atau bagaimana, tapi sepertinya Ino orang yang baik.

Sakura keluar dari toilet setelah bercengkrama dan dan bertukar pin. Karna masih sibuk dengan ponselnya, Sakura tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang. "Eh, gomen . Naruto-kun?"

"Loh, Sakura? Lama tidak bertemu. Kau bersama siapa?"

"Sasuke-kun. Aku telah berbaikan dengannya, terimakasih Naruto-kun sudah mendengarkan ceritaku waktu lalu. Pasti sangat merepotkan."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak sama sekali, Sakura. Justru aku mau meminta maaf, karena lancang ehm- memelukmu begitu." Naruto berkata dengan suara pelan sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan dibahas lagi, Naruto-kun, Um.. bukan salah Naruto-kun. Naruto sedang apa disini? Apakah penerbitanmu meliput ini?" Sakura tersenyum. Naruto menghela napas lega. Mengingat Sakura sudah kembali dengan Sasuke, memang agak mengecewakan Naruto. "Ya, Sakura. Em, katamu, kau bersama Sasuke? Kau mau kesana bersamaku? Yah, aku ingin menjelaskan kejadian itu. Haha. Jangan sampai aku kena hantaman dia lagi. Hahahaha." Naruto tertawa renyah.

.

.

Sasuke sedang berbincang dengan Shino saat Sakura menepuk pundaknya pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura bersama Naruto. Otomatis, garis wajahnya menjadi keras. Sikap protektifnya muncul lagi.

"Hei, Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Well, aku mau minta maaf tentang kejadian lalu, ak-" belum selesai Naruto bicara, Sasuke memotong tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto. "Aku sudah tau."

Sakura menekan lengan Sasuke pelan. Memberinya kode agar tidak acuh seperti itu. "Hn, dan aku juga minta maaf soal pukulan itu."

"Ne, tidak apa-apa. Lukanya juga sudah sembuh."

"Apanya yang sembuh, Naruto-kun. Ini masih ada sedikit bekasnya."

"Tidak apa apa Sakura-chan. Tidak sakit. Hehe. Ngomong-ngomong Sasuke, kau beruntung sekali. Sakura-chan cantik sekali malam ini."

Tangan Sasuke rasanya gatal ingin menonjok pipi pemuda itu lagi. Apa-apaan ia memuji Sakura dengan tatapan seperti itu. Pipi Sakura memerah, "Ah, kata Sasuke-kun aku biasa saja kok, Naruto. Jangan berlebihan. Aku jadi agak malu. Haha."

Sasuke kesal melihat kekasihnya jadi tersipu-sipu sendiri. Ah dasar bodoh. "Ya, dia memang biasa saja. Tidak usah dilebih-lebihkan Naruto." Sakura tertegun mendengar ucapan Sasuke barusan. Well, disaat ada orang lain yang memujinya cantik, dia malah seperti menganggap rendah Sakura.

"Sas, kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu." Air muka Naruto yang semula ceria, jadi agak tegang.

"Ah, sudahlah, kalian ini dari dulu selalu saja meributkan hal yang tidak penting, eh? Sudahlah. Tidak apa apa Naruto-kun. Aku tidak keberatan, Sasuke memang suka bicara apa adanya sih." Katanya menengahi seraya tertawa.

"Hn." Sasuke membuang muka sambil meminum wine nya lagi. Naruto memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku celana, mencoba bersikap tenang. "Yah, kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil berlalu. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau senang?" tanya Sasuke tanpa memandang.

"Hah?"

"Lupakan."

"Aku tidak tuli, Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Tidak ada."

"..."

Naruto melihat pasangan itu dari kejauhan. Memandang Sakura yang terlihat bingung menatap Sasuke yang tampaknya malah cuek. Lalu wajah Sakura menjadi sendu. Sialan, apasih yang dilakukan Uchiha itu. Seperti tidak menghargai sekali. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat pikiran untuk merebut Sakura terlintas begitu saja.

"Berpikir apa sih aku ini." Lelaki dengan rambut pirang itu menggeleng pelan.

.

.

Sakura masih bungkam sampai perjalanan pulang. Apalagi sang lelaki yang tampaknya tidak mau repot-repot membuka pembicaraan. Sakura memandang jendela. Langitnya gelap. Bintangnya juga tidak banyak. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas, Sakura melepas gelungan rambutnya. Lalu kembali menatap jendela sambil menyenderkan kepalanya. Rasanya letih sekali. Ditambah suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu bagus.

"Sasuke, aku kedinginan."

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Sasuke mematikan AC di dalam mobilnya. Pandangan masih lurus ke jalanan.

"Kenapa diam?"

"Aku sedang mengemudi, Sakura."

Sakura menyerah. Lebih baik ia tidur saja. Meladeni Sasuke itu tidak akan menghasilkan apaapa. Tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar jaket yang diambilnya dari jok belakang. "Pakailah."

"Ya, tapi tidak usah dilempar begitu."

"Hn."

Sakura menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Hatsyiii!"

"Flu?" Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya. Padahal Sakura baik baik saja tadi.

"Mungkin karna aku kelamaan berendam tadi. Hatsyii!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Dandan."

"Merepotkan."

Sakura terdiam. Bukannya Sakura ingin di bilang cantik atau bagaimana. Hanya saja, yah. Sakura jadi merasa tidak pantas dengan Sasuke. Perasaan 'Sasuke-mampu-dapat-yang-lebih-baik' kembali menghantui Sakura. Apakah Sasuke memang tidak menemukan hal spesial apapun pada dirinya?

'Aku rasa aku memang tidak pantas.'

.

.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun sudah mau mengantarku. Jangan lupa istirahat ya."

"Hn"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Selamat malam, Sasuke-kun." Sakura mencondongkan tubuhnya hendak mengecup pipi Sasuke, namun di urungkannya. "Em, hati-hati." Akhirnya gadis itu hanya membungkukan badannya dengan cepat seraya membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke gedung apartemen.

Saat Sasuke mau menghidupkan mesin mobilnya untuk pulang, matanya menangkap hiasan rambut Sakura yang di pakainya tadi. Semacam jepit yang berhiaskan batu giok hijau. Sasuke meraihnya dan menatap jepit rambut itu.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari lift dan menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah yang diseret-seret. Tumitnya terasa sakit menggunakan heels 7 sentimeter yang bahkan tidak bisa mendongkrak penampilannya di mata Sasuke. Putri Haruno itu mencopot sepatu hak tingginya dengan benci. "Membuatku terlihat bodoh saja."

Sesampainya di depan pintu kamar, gadis itu gusar sendiri mencari kartu apartemennya. Mengaduk isi clutch. Benar benar tidak ada. Ah ya Tuhan, harus turun dan mengambil kartu cadangan? Sakura bergeming. Lebih memilih untuk diam sesaat sampai akhirnya ada suara sepatu yang berjalan dengan tergesa di lorongnya. Belum sempat menoleh, tangan Sasuke sudah menggenggamnya. Nafasnya agak ngos-ngosan. "Sasuke?"

Tanpa menjawab, lelaki berambut raven itu menyodorkan jepit giok. "Ah, jepit rambutku. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Harusnya besok saj-" belum selesai kalimat itu, Sasuke menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Sakura.

"Aku yang bicara."

Sakura agak bingung namun hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kau.. Kau cantik." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara rendah dan kepala yang menunduk. Wajah nya merona entah karna malu atau kelelahan mengejar Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum, "Jika karna omongan Naruto tadi, sebaiknya jangan dipikirkan."

"Buatku kau memang seperti yah- biasanya, kau mengerti tidak. Ah sudahlah."

Gadis di depannya itu menunduk malu, tidak biasanya Sasuke memujinya seperti ini yah walaupun mungkin karna terpancing Naruto.

"Kau. Jangan lagi perhatian pada si brengsek itu." Sekarang Sasuke membuang pandangan matanya ke lain arah. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana sambil bersender di dinding.

Sakura hanya mampu menahan senyum. "Siap tuan Uchiha, hahaha aku hanya ingin memantaskan dirimu dengannya yah, aku selalu berasa kau pantas dapat yang lebih baik."

"Ah, kau ini tidur saja sana! Ini kartumu." Sela Sasuke gusar seraya mengambil kartu dari kantongnya.

Sakura mengambil kartu di tangan Sasuke dengan lega, membuka pintu dan menatap Sasuke sekali lagi. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk. Saat Sakura hendak menutup pintu, "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Riasanmu itu? Sudah boleh dirusak?" Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dengan kikuk. Sakura tergelak. Mengingat perkataannya saat menghindar dari ciuman Sasuke. Sakura mengecup kekasihnya itu singkat.

"Hn. Lipstick mu belum terhapus."

"Eh?"

Sebelum Sakura mengeluarkan lebih banyak kata lagi, Sasuke mencium kekasihnya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Sedangkan kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya di sela ciuman mereka.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali."

.

.

.

**To be continue**

* * *

_JENG JENG! Ea ea ea! Hahaha. Sasuke OOC banget ya. Bakal lebih diusahain lagi deh. Gomen, minna-san T_T_

_Soal pertandingan basketnya, itu.. itu ngarang banget itu laura gabisa basket. tapi keren aja ngebayangin Sasuke main basket dan berkeringet keringet. hahaha *makan rumput*  
_

_Oiya, adakah dari para reader yang mau berbagi ym ataupun apa gitu buat tanya tanya. Agak merasa nggak berguna karna gatau apa itu tomatceri, gatau gimana ngedit cerita, lalala. mohon bantuannya:(  
_

_Buat yang nungguin cerita saya selain ini, apakah fanfic itu masih pantas di lanjutkan, yaTuhan, itu jaman alay alay nya yaTuhan. mohon saran buat fic satu itu enaknya di bakar atau di di gulai. -nggak lucu-_

_Maaf kalau lama juga updatenya, kebanyakan main diluar ini jadi buta dunia maya *dzing*_

_Reviewnya ya buat kritik, saran, dan pujian(keliatan ngarep)_

_Loves and kisses!  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang Terpenting  
**

**Disclaimer : ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**By : LauraLin  
**

* * *

Beberapa minggu berlalu dengan adem ayem pada hubungan Haruno dan Uchiha muda ini. Padahal biasanya selang sehari, mereka bisa saling berlempar kendi dan rak sepatu. Kisah ini mulai berbeda. Tahukah perasaan saat kau mencintai seseorang sampai tak bisa bernapas?

* * *

.

Sinar matahari menyusup dari jendela kamar Sakura, walaupun sudah ditutupi gorden warna peach, silaunya tetap saja mengganggu Sasuke. Lelaki itu menyipit-nyipitkan mata "Mck." tangannya menghalau sinar itu agar tak sampai ke mata, hingga akhirnya ia membalikan badan. Menghadap ke tunangannya, Sakura Haruno. Gadis itu masih tertidur lelap, sama sekali tidak terganggu Sasuke yang dari tadi sibuk menghindari sinar mentari. "Sakura.."

"Hmm.." gumam Sakura pelan tanpa membuka mata.

Tidak tega membangunkan wanita di hadapannya. Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura pelan. Tangannya yang kokoh menyusuri tiap helai rambut merah jambu milik kekasihnya. Perlahan di singkapnya rambut yang jatuh menutupi wajah Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali. Lalu di kecupnya dahi Haruno itu perlahan. Enggan membangunkannya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kasurnya, mengenakan kemeja semalam yang berserakan di lantai tanpa mengancingkannya. Ia menyingkap tirai di jendela kamar Sakura. Konoha tampak lenggang hari ini. Padahal langitnya tampak cerah. Lalu ia melihat jam dinding. Sudah jam sembilan pagi. Matanya kembali menatap titik terjauh di langit. Seakan mencari ujungnya. Menghirup udara pagi dari ketinggian apartemen Sakura. Uchiha itu menutup mata, merasakan sinar matahari yang menerpa—menembus kulitnya hangat. Membiarkan vitamin D menyesap ke jasmaninya. Hangat itu menjalar hingga dalam dadanya. Entah mengapa, Sasuke jadi bersyukur memiliki keadaan seperti ini. Memiliki Haruno. Ia tak mampu meminta lebih pada Kami-sama.

Pemuda tampan itu bahkan heran pada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa menginginkannya terlebih dulu pun, hatinya sudah di genggam penuh oleh Sakura.

Sakura.

Sampai kapanpun juga ia tidak akan pernah bosan. Biarlah isi dadanya tak lagi jadi misteri. Biar orang lain tahu bahwa Uchiha ini, lemah pada Haruno itu. Biar.. Bahkan ia tak mau lagi peduli pada dunia nyata, dimana seharusnya seorang lelaki dingin seperti dia tenggelam dalam misteri. Lelaki yang harusnya tidak tersentuh cinta hingga selemah ini. Sasuke Uchiha sudah tidak peduli.

"Hey-hooaaamh, manusia kolor."

Tanpa menolehpun Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang menyapanya sambil menguap. Sakura pasti sudah bangun.

Sakura tertawa sendiri menyadari panggilannya pada Sasuke, well setidaknya ia punya alibi, itu yang pertama kali dilihatnya pagi ini—boxer. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke juga telah mengenakan kemejanya—dengan asal.

"Sasuke-kun sudah sarapan?"

"Hn."

" 'Hn' iya atau 'Hn' belum?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Karna kau masih berkolor seperti itu, pasti belum." sekali lagi gadis bermahkota merah muda itu meringis.

"Hn." gumam Sasuke sekali sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Mau makan apa? Humm, nasi mentega saja ya." Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Lalu bangun dari kasurnya. Tanpa mengganti piyama satin biru mudanya, ia menuju dapur.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku akan ke penerbit." ucap Sakura dengan mulut penuh makanan. "Kau ada pekerjaan hari ini?" "Apakah bisa mengantarku?" "Oh, hey! Aku lupa mengambil laundry!"

Sasuke masih serius menyendok makanannya, hanya sesekali mengangguk.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Lapar." Jawab pria berambut cepak itu. Menuntaskan suapan terakhirnya.

"Malam ini ingin menginap di rumah. Rindu ibu, ayah, Purie-chan. Eh, kau ikut saja."

"Hn?"

"Menginap di rumah ibu."

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengangguk sambil menyesap jus jeruknya.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki gedung penerbitan Uzumaki. Yap, milik keluarga Naruto. Hari ini Sakura akan memberikan naskah novel terbarunya.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan." sapa Naruto hangat seraya sedikit membungkukan badan.

Sakura tertawa sumringah, "Tidak perlu se formal itu Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura setelah turut membungkukkan badan.

"Aku harus sopan terhadap author ternama, eh." Pemuda dengan iris biru terang itu menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sakura mengurucutkan bibirnya lalu menyikut rusuk Naruto. "Lucu sekali."

Mau tidak mau Naruto meringis merasakan ngilu tak berarti di tubuhnya. "Kau ini dari dulu galak sekali miss pinky." ujarnya seraya mengedikkan bahu.

Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto, matanya terpaku pada bingkai foto di depannya. Kerabat yang dikenalnya itu tampak tertawa lebar sambil merangkul wanita berkuncir empat. Wanita itu juga menggebungkan pipinya dengan mata melotot. Membuat ekspresi se konyol mungkin. Di tangan Naruto terselip sebatang rokok yang asapnya membumbung. Begitu pula sang wanita yang mengangkat gelas wine tinggi tinggi.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, "Malam yang liar, hah?"

Naruto turut memperhatikan satu dari berbagai bingkai yang sedari tadi menarik perhatian Haruno itu. "Uzumaki Temari."

Gadis di sebelahnya hanya menoleh dengan tatapan yang masih bingung.

"Err- dia sepupuku, sepupu jauh malah. Hmm, bagaimana ya. Dia anak dari saudara tiri ayahku."

Sakura mengangguk paham. Menjelaskan mengapa mereka terlihat berbeda. Walau dengan rambut pirang yang sama, namun kulit wanita itu seputih porselen dan kulit Naruto agak coklat. "Sepertinya kau dekat dengannya?"

"Ha'i. Semasa kecil aku tumbuh bersamanya. Seperti kakak kandungku."

"Wow, aku baru mendengarnya, mengapa kau tak cerita sebelumnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran sambil duduk di sofa ruang kerja Naruto.

"Dia sedang mengambil kelas designer di Perancis. Tapi sudah berminggu-minggu lalu ia pulang." ucapnya seraya menerawang ke langit langit. "-eh Sakura-chan, kau mau minum sesuatu?" Naruto membuka kulkas yang tak jauh darinya dengan sigap, " Jus jeruk? Air mineral?" lelaki yang mengenakan kemeja dan jasnya dengan serampangan itu tampak menelusuri lemari pendingin itu lebih jauh, "Sake? Vodka?"

"Kau ini!"

Menyadari tatapan aneh dari Sakura, Naruto malah tergelak lagi. "Aku hanya bercandaaaaaaa."

"Sangat tidak lucu keluar dari kantormu dengan bau orang bar seperti itu. Orang bisa mengira aku wanita door to door, sialan."

Sekali lagi Naruto terkekeh.

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya dengan malas, minumannya telah tandas sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi Naruto belum juga melepas konsentrasinya dari bundle naskah yang di bawanya. Sekarang matanya menyusuri ruangan kantor Naruto. Sangat nyaman. Dengan warna dinding ungu gelap dan abu abu, banyak foto dalam bingkai berbagai ukuran. Ada foto naruto dan kerabatnya, lalu foto Naruto sedang berjabat tangan dengan pria tua ber jas, cukup banyak lelaki tua berjas dan berdasi dalam posisi bersalaman dengan Naruto. Orang penting, eh? Cara berpakaian mereka membuatnya ingat pada ayahnya saja.

"Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak paham dengan naskah mu."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa? Itu kisah sederhana suami istri yang dijodohkan, mereka saling benci lalu jadi saling mencintai lalu— "

"Ya, ya. Soal itu aku paham. Maksudku, sepertinya kau harus menambah konflik mereka, mengapa tidak kau padukan sudut pandang orang tua."

"Eh. Ehm—ya sih. Tentu. Akan ku perbaiki bapak editor." gadis itu sekali lagi memerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

Sedangkan naruto hanya tersenyum simpul, "Apa kabar ibu dan ayah mu Sakura? Ayah dan ibuku menanyakan kabar mereka saat pesta yang lalu. Dan mereka kembali berceloteh bagaimana awal mereka bersahabat dengan orang tuamu."

Sakura terkikik sambil menopang tangannya pada dagu, "Ayah dan ibu baik, baru saja aku merencanakan akan menginap di rumah mereka."

"Benarkah? Wow."

"Sungguh lucu memang bagaimana orang tua kita—juga kau dan aku- bisa berteman regenerasi begini. Ah, Keluarga Uchiha juga."

"Dunia sempit, Sakura," ucapnya sambil menerawang. ".. eh sudah jam makan siang, kau sudah makan?"

"Belum. Dan sepertinya ramen sangat enak di cuaca mendung seperti ini."

Alis pemuda itu berjengit, "Apakah kau meng-kode-i ku?"

Sedetik kemudian tawa mereka pecah.

.

.

.

Suara gemericik air terdengar sayup. Hening. Mansion Uchiha tampak sepi, atau memang seharusnya seperti itu. Sasuke merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Memandangi langit langit kayu. Hari ini latihan berakhir cepat. Sakura juga belum pulang dari penerbitannya. Pemuda raven itu sudah akan menutup matanya, ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar pelan, "Tuan muda Uchiha,"

"Hn."

"Nyonya memanggil anda untuk segera ke ruang keluarga dalam."

Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan malas. "Ya." ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai. Sengaja di seret seret. Kepalanya memang terasa pening semenjak bangun tidur. Namun memang bukan penghalang untuk melakukan aktifitas.

Setelah berganti pakaian yang sedikit rapi. Sasuke menuju ruang yang tadi disebut. Sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Itachi Uchiha, kakak kandungnya yang baru kembali dari Amerika. Dan benar saja, kakaknya yang konyol itu tidak akan pernah berubah, dari jauhpun, pemuda ini sudah bisa melihat tatapan usil dari sulung Uchiha itu. Walaupun selisih umur yang tidak terlalu jauh—3 tahun. Tetap saja harusnya dia bersikap dewasa, apalagi calon direktur perusahan keluarga sepertinya. Apakah masih bisa disebut berwibawa eh.

"Adik kecilku.."

"Hn."

"AH! ADIKKU!" sentak Itachi sekali lagi sambil mengacak acak rambut Sasuke.

Dengan wajah masam Sasuke menampik tangan kakaknya. "Dewasalah!"

"Eh, kau ini sudah merasa dewasa hah?"

"Terserah padamu. Aku dipanggil ibu," ucapnya sambil kembali bergegas ke tujuan awalnya.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Ah, biar ibu yang bilang." Itachi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak betah lagi bekerja di Amerika, eh?"

"Ayah yang menyuruhku pulang."

Sasuke mengagguk mengerti. Sebentar lagi toh ayahnya akan pensiun, pasti Itachi di mandat untuk segera menggantikannya.

"Sakura bagaimana? Kau masih menyia-nyiakannya, eh? Harusnya aku memang merebutnya sejak dulu." lagi tatapan jahil dari Itachi berkelebat.

"Brengsek, terus saja kau berkata seperti itu."

"Aku hanya bercanda, bodoh! Hahaha."

"Teruslah bercanda, hingga Hana-nee chan mendengar ini."

.

Tentu saja Itachi diam, bila sudah di sangkut pautkan dengan kekasihnya. Umur boleh lebih tua dari adiknya, tapi urusan relationship. Itachi memang termasuk playboy. Dan tentu saja cinta—yang untuk saat ini- serius jadi bahan olok olok bagi Sasuke. Casanova telah di taklukkan.

"Kutu berkarat." umpat Itachi sambil mendecih. Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum.

.

.

.

Siang itu memang mendung, dan ternyata benar, beberapa menit kemudia, tetes air hujan menjatuhi kota Konoha. Rambut Sakura yang tadi digerai kini sudah diikat tinggi. Ichiraku yang tidak pernah sepi ini, tidak menyediakan udara sejuk, apalagi saat mendung seperti ini. Tidak, tidak panas terik seperti siang bolong—yang seharusnya. Lebih buruk lagi. Udaranya pengap, mungkin karna warung makan ini yang penuh sesak, dan juga ber hawa gerah. Mungkin kita bisa menyalahkan cuaca. Sakura tak berhenti mengibaskan kipas kertas yang di dapatnya dari Paman Teuchi. Pemilik Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto sendiri, masih sibuk menandaskan mangkok ramen yang ke tiga. Jasnya memang ditinggal di kantor, jadi sekarang hanya kemeja jingga pemuda itu yang sudah di linting lengannya dengan asal asalan. Melihat pemuda pirang yang tampaknya tidak terngganggu dengan hawa ruangan itu, Sakura mengambil kesimpulan mungkin dengan melepas blazer coklat mudanya akan memperbaiki keadaan. Benar saja, angin semilir menyapu lembut punggunya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih tipis.

"Sakura-chan masih kepanasan?" tanya lelaki paruh baya berparas ramah.

"Ah, paman Teuchi. Sudah tidak terlalu. Ternyata memang pakaianku saja yang panas. Naruto saja tidak terganggu."

Merasa namanya disebut, Naruto hanya menyeringai sambil memberi jempol. Entah mersinambung dengan pembicaraan mereka atau tidak. Setelah itu ia kembali berkutat dengan makanannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan pedas ramen udang ukuran jumbo favoritnya. Andalan sejak ia masih remaja.

Sakura menjulingkan matanya melihat temannya bersikap rakus seperti itu di depan Paman Teuchi. Sedangkan Teuchi hanya terbahak sambil membenahi topi putihnya.

"Akhirnya hujan juga."

Sakura mengangguk, ia memutar arah duduknya menghadap pintu keluar langsung. Tampak hujan semakin deras. Langitnya abu abu kelam.

Naruto menuntaskan air dalam botol mineral. Wajahnya berkeringat walaupun tidak separah tadi.

"Sakura kau mau ku antar?"

"Err—tidak usah Naruto-kun, terimakasih. Sasuke akan menjemput." ujarnya tanpa melihat ke arah pemuda itu, tangannya berkutat membenahi ikatan rambut yang longgar.

"Baiklah."

"Kau duluan saja, pasti masih banyak pekerjaan bukan?"

"Eh, apa tidak apa apa?"

"Tentu sajaaaa," Sakura tersenyum. " .. bergegaslah."

"Baik baik, terima kasih eh sudah menemaniku makan."

Sakura mengangguk, "Terimakasih sudah mentraktirku."

"Bukankah sudah sejak dulu kala? Setiap kemari aku membayari mu. Masih saja berterimakasih. Sudah kewajiban lelaki sejati, kau tahu." ucap Naruto percaya diri dengan dada yang di busung busungkan.

Sakura tertawa, hanya memberikan kepalan tangannya di lengan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Namun Naruto tidak menghindar, mendapat kepalan tangan gadis itu mungkin sudah menjadi suatu kebiasan. Sejak dulu. Sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Sejak pertama mereka berkenalan lalu berteman. Dan dengan mudahnya pria ini jatuh cinta pada wanita itu. Lalu kalah dalam memenangkan hatinya. Mungkin selamanya akan seperti ini. Toh Naruto tidak keberatan, selama Sakura masih hangat di sebelahnya, dan Naruto selalu ada kapanpun Sakura butuh. Cinta itu pengorbanan bukan?

.

Sakura melambai kecil dari dalam Ichiraku. Naruto baru saja lenggang. Gadis muda itu kembali menatap arojinya, menunggu Sasuke. Ia menghampiri Paman Teuchi yang sedang tidak melayani pelanggan.

"Paman, aku meneduh sebentar ya. Sepertinya Sasuke belum menjemputku."

"Ah, tentu tentu. Pemuda tampan itu, eh? Sudah lama dia tak kemari. Sampaikan salamku padanya, Sakura-chan."

"Akan kusampaikan, paman."

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kalian semua pertama kemari. Atau aku yang memang cepat bertambah tua."

"Tidaaak, tenang saja, Paman. Paman masih terlihat oke." Sakura mengankat kedua jempol tangannya sambil meringis. Lagi-lagi raut wajah keriput yang nampak lelah itu tergelak.

"Mungkin kalau Sasuke dan Naruto tidak bertengkar di tempat ini, aku tidak akan mengenal kalian sedekat ini dan menyayangi kalian seperti anak anak ku sendiri."

Sakura sedikit terharu, pria kebapakkan ini bahkan tidak marah saat rumah makannya gaduh dan porak poranda karena Sasuke dan Naruto. Beberapa waktu silam, mereka berdua berkelahi seperti anak bodoh yang berebutan bebek karet. Sakura sangat panik saat itu. Bagaimana tidak, saat itu—Sakura belum menjalin kasih dengan Sasuke- seperti biasa. Gadis ini makan siang bersama temannya. Naruto Uzumaki. Tentu saja Sakura telah menyadarinya dari lama. Naruto menyukainya. Bagaimana pun, perlakuan Naruto waktu silam padanya, jelas bukan 'biasa-biasa' saja. Well, Sakura memang pernah menyukainya. Tapi sikap misterius pemuda raven ternyata lebih memenangkan hatinya. Dan Naruto akan selalu menjadi bagian hidup Sakura. Selalu. Tentu saja, mungkin Naruto adalah sahabat terbaik di muka bumi.

"Melihat kisah kalian seperti menonton drama di televisi." ujar Paman Teuchi lagi yang membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum simpul. Mungkin tadi Paman Teuchi juga sedang melamunkan hal yang sama dengannya.

Hal hal nostalgia itu berhenti ketika seorang pemuda menyeruak masuk dengan kemeja abu abu yang tampak sedikit basah. Rambut ravenya juga.

"Sasuke, kami baru saja bicara tentangmu, nak. Apa yang membuatmu tidak merindukan masakan Paman, eh?"

Lelaki yang di panggil namanya hanya tersenyum tipis, "Paman Teuchi.."

.

.

.

Mesin mobil BMW biru dongker itu masih menderu. Hujan di luar pun masih serintik dua rintik. Mereka terjebak macet luar biasa. Jam pulang kantor.

Sasuke memundurkan jok mobilnya sedikit, berharap dapat merelakskan punggungnya yang kaku. Ia meruntuki jalanan yang tak kunjung bergerak barang sedikit. Wanita di sebelahnya pun tertidur pulas. Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga tidak ingin berlama lama menahan kantuknya. Namun apa boleh buat. Perutnya yang kenyang karena di jejal Ramen—paksaan Paman Teuchi- menambah keinginannya untuk tidur. Matanya semakin berat menjadi-jadi. Kepalanya kembali pening. Belum lagi mengingat pembicaraannya dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Ya, Fugaku Uchiha bahkan hadir.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, di ruangan dalam mansion Uchiha yang luas dan dingin, berhawa tegang. Klan Uchiha penjunjung tinggi sikap tenang tidak terlaksana dengan mulus seperti biasanya. Ayahnya menahan gemeletuk kemarahan. Sasuke tahu itu, karna ia yang membantah. Keputusan yang baru saja di ambil Fugaku membuatnya sedikit naik pitam. Sedari tadi menahan golakan amarah di dada bukan hal yang mudah untuk Sasuke. Namun sudah hal yang biasa. Dan memberitahukan nya pada Sakura sekarang bukanlah keputusan yang bijak. Lelaki itu tahu hari Sakura tidak terlalu baik. Setelah mereka pulang pun, Sasuke yakin gadis berambut merah jambu itu akan kembali berkutat dengan komputernya.

Sasuke mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Sakura, 'aku tidak akan menginggalkanmu'

Belum selesai lamunannya, mobil di depan Sasuke sudah bergerak maju.

.

.

.

Oh tidak, Sasuke salah. Yang awalnya ia berani bertaruh bahwa Sakura akan kembali sibuk dengan komputernya, salah besar. Setelah sampai di apartemennya, gadis itu melompat kesana kemari mengemasi barang nya untuk menginap di kediaman Haruno. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan itu.

"Sasuke, kau jadi ikut?"

"Er, tidak usah saja. Kau butuh quality time dengan keluargamu."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Tadi aku ke rumah ibu, katanya hari ini ada makan malam dengan kerabatnya. Aku dan Itachi ikut."

"Itachi-san sudah pulang?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Sudah dari kemarin malam."

.

.

.

Gadis bermata emerald melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat ke perumahan dengan halaman luas itu dengan semangat. Kendati sudah malam, ia tak menghiarukan derap kakinya yang berisik. Koper nya ia jinjing sambil berlari, mengabaikan fakta bahwa koper beroda itu lebih mudah diseret. Orang rumahnya tidak tau ia akan kembali hari ini. Sakura memang sudah merencanakannya dari kemarin, begitu naskahnya sampai ke Naruto, persetan dengan hasilnya ia harus pulang ke rumah.

Teringat janjinya sendiri pada orang tuanya, segala macam ia pertaruhkan untuk dapat berkarir sendiri. Sekarang ia sudah mencapai puncaknya, orang tua Haruno pun turut bangga dalam keberhasilan anak mereka. Walau awal mereka ragu melepaskan Sakura. Toh Haruno memiliki perusahan yang hasilnya tidak akan habis untuk membiayai anaknya hingga di peristri oleh pemuda yang pantas. Tapi memiliki cita-cita itu kebanggaan tersendiri, bukan?

"Ibu!"

.

.

.

Sakura membersit hidungnya pelan, hidungnya memerah namun sangat tampak dari wajahnya, ia begitu sumringah. Berkumpul dengan keluarga intinya. Ayahnya belum pulang kantor. Mungkin memang ia harus membuat kejutan dua kali. Ibu dan adiknya tampak senang atas kedatangan Sakura yang tiba tiba. Bisa dihitung beberapa bulan yang Nyonya Haruno lewatkan tanpa gadis sulungnya. Bahkan melihat Sakura tiba tiba begini membuatnya tambah haru saja. Mungkin karena memang Sakura anak yang paling dekat dengannya, satu hari tanpa melihatnya pasti janggal. Bukannya Sakura tidak mengabarinya, tidak. Ia tahu memang gadis yang memiliki rambut sewarna dengannya itu sedang sibuk.

"Sakura-chan. Rambutmu sudah panjang."

"Iya ibu, aku belum sempat merapikannya. Ibu tahu? Aku sudah memberikan naskah novel kedua ku, Bu." pamer Sakura. Pancaran matanya sama ketika ia mendapat nilai seratus dalam ulangannya. Nyonya Haruno tidak mungkin lupa.

"Cepat sekali, sayang." ujar ibunya lembut. Lalu dilanjut oleh decihan anak bungsunya. "Kau sombong sekali nenek tuaaaaa. Mana cardigan merk terekenal yang kau janjikan itu eh?"

"Purie-chan, kakak mu baru saja tiba, mengapa kau tidak membuatkannya minuman hangat? Dari tadi kau membersit hidung Sakura, mungkin karna udaranya dingin."

"Iya bu, aku sangat ingin teh hangat." celetuknya sambil mendelik ke arah adiknya.

Purie Haruno—si bungsu- pura pura terperanjat, namun akhirnya ke dapur juga.

"Aku tahu, kau menyayangiku, adik yang paling manis seduniaaa!"

Sekali lagi, wanita bangsawan yang melahirkan kedua perempuan itu tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah keluarga Uzumaki, semua tampak berkumpul di ruang besar. Naruto yang baru saja sampai, dibuat kaget. "Jadi ini mengapa ibu menyuruhku datang cepat-cepat?"

"Kau ganti bajulah dulu, anak nakal."

"TEMARI NEE-CHAAAAAN!"

"Demi Tuhan kau dari kecil tidak berubah. Terutama soal teriakanmu itu, anak nakal."

"Eh, berhentilah menyebutku begitu. Mengapa ramai sih?"

"Kau tahu, sejak kepulanganku minggu lalu ayah mendesak aku agar segera menikah. Apakah aku sudah setua itu—"

"Ya, keriput keriput diwajahmu memang bisa dijelaskan—" belum selesai ucapan pemuda bermata terang itu. Sebuah lengan wanita menekaknya dari belakang. "Kau berani beraninya menyinggungku eh! Kita hanya beda beberapa bulan, bodoh!"

Naruto meronta-ronta "Ha- ha'i. Aku hanya berc-canda! Hek. Lepaskan a-aku." mau tak mau Temari melepas adik sepupunya. "Sudah kau sana bersihkan badanmu, kita segera berangkat!"

"Padahal kau belum selesai cerita."

"Ku ceritakan di jalan."

Akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kamar, membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin berendam. Ia tak mau membuat keluarganya terlambat dalam acara- ah acara apapun itu. Tadi di aula rumahnya tampak Ayah dan saudara tirinya—ayah Temari. Naruto mengingat ingat lagi apa yang dikatakan Temari, soal menikah-menikah begitu, ehm. Mungkin ia akan menikah malam ini?

Karena Ayah dan Pamannya menggunakan jas formal, apa boleh buat. Ia juga mengenakan jas formalnya berwarna hitam, karena kemeja favoritnya sudah di pakai tadi. Sekarang ia menggunakan kemejanya yang berwana biru muda. Tanpa perlu repot repot menyisir rambutnya yang cepak, ia segera keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, Paman, Bibi sudah duluan karna kau lama tahu."

"Ya sudah, pakai mobilku saja. Kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Setelah perempatan ini belok ke kanan."

.

.

.

Konoha's Pearl. Rumah makan elit di kawasan daerah atas Konoha. Bangunannya ala Europe. Banyak terdapat patung dan air mancur, sehingga sejauh telinga mendengar, hanya ada gemericik air. Pilar besarnya mempertegas kesan Western. Sakura selalu suka dinner di tempat megah ini bersama keluarganya ketimbang teman atau kekasih. Selain karna makanannya terjamin akan dibayar oleh kepala keluarga, tempat ini terlalu kaku. Untuk terbahak saja mungkin Sakura tidak akan pernah berani, waiter dengan kumis tebal itu pasti akan memelototinya. Dan mungkin akan melemparkan gelas gelas kaca dalam nampan yang dibawa di tangan kiri pria itu. Sakura sedikit bergidik.

"Ayah, mengapa tiba-tiba kita kesini? Padahal Sakura ingin pamer bakat masak ku, tahu." cicit gadis itu sambil menjinjing tube gown beludru maroon-nya. Entahlah, saat tadi mengejutkan ayahnya, tiba tiba saja pria dengan rambut coklat itu mengajak mereka sekeluarga ke tempat ini, dengan pakaian super formal.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Sakura-chan."

"Pasti tidak menyenangkan!" kini ganti bungsu Haruno yang mendekap kedua tangannya di dada dengan wajah merengut. Sikap tomboy-nya menolak untuk mengenakan gaun rimpel peach dengan aksen payet seperti sekarang. Faktor utama bibirnya mengerucut 5 centimenter ke depan.

"Purie-chan, kau terlihat cantik kok. Anggunlah sedikit sepert Sakura ya, nak." wanita dengan gaun biru tua berselendang kini melerai mereka.

"Ya ya, Ibu. Paling tidak makanannya pasti enak."

Miyagi Haruno tertawa rendah, "Tentu saja, kau bisa makan sepuasnya, anakku." Lalu lelaki berkepala empat itu mengajak keluarganya untuk duduk.

Sakura agak takjub melihat aula utama restoran bintang lima itu. Biasanya, tiap meja terdiri dari dua sampai lima kursi. Sekarang, mejanya di tata dengan apik dengan banyak kursi di sekelilingnya. Pasti memang sudah di pesan sebelumnya. Walau agak ragu apa benar itu meja mereka, melihat ayahnya duduk, ia turut menghempaskan diri di sebelah ayahnya.

Para pelayan berpakaian rapi itu menaruh terlebih dulu kue beras untuk cemilan mereka. Lalu tiap gelas di tuangi air mineral.

Karena merasa bosan, akhirnya Sakura ijin ke toilet. Toh ayahnya sibuk berkutat dengan smartphone dan ibu serta adiknya sedang errr—sibuk girltalk sendiri. Mungkin menyangkut lelaki yang-katanya- membawa bunga untuk Purie-chan kemarin. Sejurus kemudian, Sakura tersenyum simpul. Pasti benar, karena kini pipi adiknya memerah tak karuan saat ibunya menyikut pelan pinggang adik semata wayangnya..

Semilir angin menghembus pelan pelipis Sakura, sampai kemudian sepasang tangan besar menutup mata emeraldnya. Sakura benci sekali diperlakukan seperti ini. Posisi orang usil di belakangnya otomatis mempersulit Sakura untuk paling tidak menendang selangkangannya. "Heh! Lepaskan. Atau ku ayun tanganmu lalu aku banting ke tanah!"

"Demi Tuhan, Sakura-chan. Kau cantik begini bisa melakukan hal itu?" cemooh seorang lelaki sambil melepas tangannya dari mata Sakura.

"Naruto! Aku tahu itu pasti kau! Parfum mu sangat menyengat, kau tahu. Makannya aku menawarkan bantingan itu hanya untukmu."

Naruto melongo, tidak menyangka penampilannya yang tampan ini bisa menuai kritik pedas dari temannya sendiri. Walau ia tahu bahwa itu hanya gurauan belaka, insting jahilnya tak pernah berhenti untuk mengerjai Sakura.

"Kau pikir kau sempurna, hah?"

"Eh, Naruto-kun? Kenapa kau jadi marah betulan?" Sakura tampak panik. Mungkin kata katanya memang keterlaluan. Padahal lelaki cuek macam Naruto bisa berdandan serapi ini pasti membutuhkan niat. ".. gomen, Naruto-kun." ucap Sakura seraya menunduk kecil. Tampang garang Naruto memang agak sedikit membuat bulu kuduk meremang.

Namun sedetik kemudian, pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu malah terpingkal-pingkal sampai wajahnya memerah, "..hahaha.. ha-harusnya kau lihat wa-hahah-wajahmu!"

Wajah Sakura merah padam menahan malu. Tidak usah disuruhpun kini Sakura berancang-ancang menarik kerah pemuda itu. Walaupun dengan gesit Naruto mengelak. Masih dengan tawanya yang kehabisan nafas.

.

.

.

"Miyagi Harunoooo," sapa Minato dengan tawa rendah dan mengadahkan tangan, hendak mendekap singkat sahabat lamanya. Yang di panggil namanya pun berdiri dari kursi dengan ekspresi sumringah. Sedangkan istri istri mereka saling mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri.

Tak lama kemudia, mereka sudah asik sendiri dengan perbincangan khas orang tua.

Naruto, Temari, Sakura dan Purie pun lebih memilih ke balkon untuk mencari udara malam.

"Sakura, ini Temari yang tadi kita bahas." ujar Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ah, Temari-san."

"Ne, Sakura, panggil Temari nee-chan saja, Naruto banyak bercerita tentangmu."

"Ah, apa saj-" kata-kata Sakura terhenti saat mendapatkan tunangan—walaupun belum resmi – ada di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa disini?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke malah meneliti wanita dengan rambut pirang berkuncir empat di sebelah Sakura. Dengan gaun hijaunya yang ketat, gadis itu memang terlihat cantik. Namun pandangan Sasuke kali ini tak dapat dijabarkan.

"Sepertinya kerabat yang ayah maksud tadi memang Uchiha dan Haruno deh." kepalanya tampak melinguk ke dalam ruangan aula yang memang berisi orang tua mereka.

"Mengapa tumben sekali, Naruto nii-chan?" tanya Purie.

"Mungkin karena mereka mau mengulitimu, eh?"

Lantas saja pipi adik Haruno Sakura itu menggembung. Kalau saja mereka tidak dipanggil untuk segera bergabung dalam meja makan, Purie pasti sudah menginjak kaki Naruto yang terselubung pantofel mengkilat.

.

.

.

Jelas sekali disana ada perjamuan elit, tiga klan terpandang yang terkenal dengan harta dan kesuksesan mereka sedang melakukan makan malam besar. Tampak Pasangan Uchiha serta anak mereka, Itachi Uchiha dan Sasuke Uchiha. Lalu keluarga Haruno dengan dua putrinya. Dan dua pasangan Uzumaki. Yang satu orang tua Naruto Uzumaki dan satunya lagi, orang tua Uzumaki Temari.

Mereka berjamu sambil tertawa, lauk mewah yang tersedia seakan saksi bisu gema bahana para bapak-bapak dan cekikikan ibu-ibu. Para muda mudi itu sendiri malah hening menyantap makanan mereka, masih belum paham atas dasar apa tiba-tiba berkumpul seperti ini. Bertemu kekasih, teman, rival, serta orang yang belum kau kenal dalam satu meja makan dengan para orang tua yang berkerabat, pasti aneh bukan?

Seakan menjawab keheranan mereka, Fugaku Uchiha, tiba tiba mengangkat gelas kristalnya lalu mendentingnya dengan pisau roti yang tumpul.

"Anak-anakku sekalian. Pasti heran dengan pertemuan kalian ya? Tentu saja aku tahu kalian saling berteman atau bahkan ada yang belum mengenal."

Kini ayah Sakura ikut berbicara, "Lanjutkanlah Fugaku, sebelum aku muak dan kembali makan." Lalu para bapak-bapak itu kembali tergelak.

Dahi Sakura mengeryit, ada apa pula sebenarnya. Tampaknya semua formal dan konyol di saat bersamaan. Tanpa ambil pusing, ia kembali menyendok soupnya. Ia melihat sekeliling. Ibunya dan ibu Naruto sedang berbincang sambil sekali tertawa. Bapak-bapak masih sibuk membicarakan hal yang sepertinya akan di umum kan. Sasuke? Sasuke sendiri wajahnya agak pucat, ia tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia jadi teringat peristiwa 'balikan' beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajah Sasuke juga pucat. Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum singkat. Lalu mulutnya bergerak tanpa suara ke arah Sasuke, bahasa bibir. Karena memang para Uchiha duduk bersebrangan dengannya.

'Kau sakit?'

Sasuke menggeleng, lalu berlagak mengambil sendok dan mengaduk aduk isi mangkoknya. Itachi sendiri wajahnya kaku, tidak seperti biasanya. Sulung Uchiha itu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa di jelaskan.

Naruto duduk di sebelah Sakura. Ia masih makan dengan tatapan bingung. Kikuk akan keadaan se-formal ini. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi di sini?" akhirnya pemuda itu berbisik pelan ke telinga Sakura. Sakura hanya mengendikkan bahu sebagai jawaban.

Lalu, tiba-tiba, sekarang ayah Naruto yang berdiri.

"Biar aku saja." Minato menambahi. "Aku ingin memperkenalkan, keponakan kebanggaan ku, Uzumaki Temari."

".. ia akan menjadi calon istri bungsu Uchiha."

Saat itu juga, Sakura rasanya seperti di sedok ke dalam lubang hitam. Ia menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

Orang lain bertepuk tangan meriah, kecuali Sakura, Naruto, dan Purie. Terutama Sasuke, ia menunduk paling dalam.

Wajah Sakura pucat. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, jantungnya melewatkan satu detak.

.

.

.

* * *

**Kira-kira beginilah, satu episode hidup mereka yang kembali aku permainkan hahaha*ketawa seta****n***

**Memang agak sesat ya besok udah UKK malah ngelanjutin fic ini haha-_- JANGAN RAGU LAGI UNTUK SEGERA REVIEW :3**

**Di chapter minggu depan bakal di jabarin lagi gimana tersiksanya Sasuke nyan nyan nyan nyan :3  
**

**Jangan lupa review dan mohon doa restu UKK yaaa. Sampai jumpa minggu depaaaan!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yang Terpenting**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno**

**.**

**.**

**AN| **AAARGH! MAAFKAN AKU SAUDARA-SAUDARA. CERITA INI ADA YANG GANJIL, makasih reviewers yang mengingatkan. Rasanya mau ngapus fic ini aja huaa –lebay. Tapi serius malunya ngalahin apa deh:( oke, pertama dikasih tau kalo Temari itu kakaknya Gaara yang juga sepupunya Sakura, tapi chapter kemarin malah jadi sepupunya Naruto. Ah bego sekali T_T terus pacarnya Kiba pertamanya Hinata lalu jadi Ino lalu jadi Hinata lagi, lalu di chapter kemarin, Ino malah jadi penyanyi. Ah, tolong timpuki aku dengan batu bata untuk ketololan ini. Maaf sekali, benar-benar minta maaf. Yang bener yang terakhir ya readers:( Temari sepupu Naruto, Hinata kekasih Kiba, dan Ino adalah penyanyi. Semoga masih tertarik sama cerita ini. Dan maaf untuk author's note yang mengganggu ini. Dan maafkan author yang dilahirkan di dunia ini:( -di depak- -apa banget

Ah, aku juga inget author's note terakhir. "Sampai jumpa minggu depan!" TAAAAAAPI NYATAAAANYAAA! minggu depan kepalamu, thor! *noyor kepala sendiri *sekali lagi semoga masih berkenan degan cerita ini

ENJOY!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap sebuah air mancur dengan pandangan kosong. Daripada di dalam, ia lebih memilih menatap kucuran air dari kendi yang dituang oleh seorang _cupid_ kecil itu. Walaupun semilir angin dingin menghembus. Keturunan hawa tersebut tetap tidak berniat untuk masuk ke ruangan itu lagi, ia belum siap. Mendapati calon tunangannya, ah atau mantan calon tunangan? Entahlah. Selama ini media dan hal lain sebagainya memang menggembar-gemborkan soal pernikahannya dengan Uchiha itu. Namun kenyataannya sekarang, ia sedang terpekur sendirian, mendapati lelaki yang paling dikasihinya akan menjalin hubungan serius. Dengan wanita lain.

Entahlah. Ia tak mampu berpikir lagi, sekelebat bayangan masa lalu yang indah menerpanya lagi. Seharusnya, dia yang menikah dengan Sasuke. Seharusnya memang begitu. Orang tua mereka semua pasti juga tahu. Bagaimana tidak tahu? Publik saja tahu. Setega itukah mereka? Sakura memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Duduk di sisian kolam pancuran itu. Batuan pualamnya yang dingin menembus gaun Sakura. Ditambah angin yang nampaknya enggan untuk berhenti bertiup, Sakura kedinginan. Sangat. Udara itu dengan bebas mengelus permukaan tengkuk Sakura yang telanjang. Gaun ini benar-benar terasa salah. Tidak semestinya ia menggunakan gaun kemben ini. Ah, Sakura tidak mau tahu, yang ia tahu sekarang apapun itu, semua terasa salah dan tidak sepatutnya.

Gadis bermata emerald itu melepas _stiletto_ hitam dari kakinya. Menaikkan lutut setara dengan dada. Biarpun gaun itu memang menyulitkannya, ia tak peduli. Sakura hanya ingin mencari setitik kehangatan, maka dari itu ia membungkukkan badan dan memeluk kedua lutut. Matanya panas, sedari tadi rasanya ingin menangis. Tapi sudah tidak bisa. Hatinya sudah di cabik-cabik dengan kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Teringat kejadian yang lalu, baru saja. Tidak terlalu lama. Saat hubungan mereka juga diambang batas, dan lelaki itu merengkuhnya kembali dengan semua janji-janji cinta dan lamaran spontan.

"Persetan.. menikah di Bali apanya." umpatnya pelan, lalu setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja tanpa bisa di tahan. Sejurus kemudian, air mata yang lain menyusul dengan deras. Sakura hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya agar tak ada yang lihat. Sudah cukup menyedihkan melihat gadis sendirian dengan rambut berantakan begini. Ia tak ingin di kasihani.

Suaranya memang tidak terdengar jelas, namun getaran pada punggung gadis itu menandakan senggukannya semakin membuncah. Suara langkah kaki yang berat terhenti begitu saja, lalu sebuah jas tersampir di pundak Sakura. Mau tak mau, wanita muda itu menoleh. Melihat sosok di hadapannya, bukannya berhenti menangis, kini gadis kurus itu malah tambah menangis sambil mengerang halus seperti rusa yang terluka. Pria yang memberikan jas itu makin miris, tak kuasa melihat seorang keturunan hawa pada titik terlemahnya, dan akhirnya sang pemuda merengkuh tubuh semampai itu juga. Turut duduk pada sisi kolam itu lalu menjepitkan dagu dan lehernya pada pundak gadis itu. Berharap bisa membagi sedikit kehangatan.

Sakura memeluk erat dada bidang itu, dan menangis sampai puas.

"Sakura.." suara laki-laki itu menggema. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan. Mencoba peruntungan siapa tahu Sakua akan berhenti menangis.

Seolah mendapat sedikit energi, gadis itu hanya mampu menjawab dengan suaranya yang mengigil, "Na-naruto.."

"Berhentilah menangis, semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu."

Sakura mendegus, "Mereka semua penipu. Mungkin kau juga menipuku. Lalu buat apa sekarang kau berlagak baik kemari." gadis yang tengah menangis itu mendorong tubuh Naruto cepat.

"Hey, mereka pikir kau sudah tahu. Aku saja tidak mengerti, aku sama terkejutnya sepertimu, Sakura. Kumohon berhentilah menangis seperti anak kecil. Dewasalah."

"Apa?" mulut Sakura ternganga. Tapi isaknya tak habis terdengar.

Naruto menghela nafas, bersiap menyampaikan kabar—yang mungkin- terburuk untuknya.

.

"Ibumu tadi mau menyusul, tap-" belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan satu kalimatpun, gadis beriris hijau terang itu mulai sesenggukan lagi. Melihat Sakura menangis, Naruto kembali tak tega, di rengkuhnya Sakura ke dalam pelukan. Sakura masih menangis tanpa suara di dada Naruto. Membasahi kemeja biru muda itu dengan cepat, seakan rembesan air mata itu tidak akan berhenti.

Sakura dapat melihat airmatanya yang bercampur dengan maskara hitam mengotori kemeja Naruto. Tapi ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Bibirnya seakan kelu bila mengingat Narutp yang mendiktenya seperti anak kecil. Sakura tak bisa bohong, ia memang kekanak-kanakan. Ia memang bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menangis meraung-raung. Setidaknya ia ingin berubah. Ia sadar setelah Naruto mendiktenya dengan pedas, bahwa menangis berlebihan tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah. Padahal bisa saja saat ini Sakura marah dan tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto, hanya saja.. Gadis itu tahu bahwa hatinya terluka amat parah, dan jelas pikirannya tidak dapat bekerja dengan jernih. Jika ia tidak berusaha menerima Naruto dalam kondisinya yang seperti ini, Sakura tidak tahu pula harus mengadu kepada siapa. Dari dulu, Naruto selalu ada.

Sakura tersenyum simpul sementara air matanya masih berlinang, teringat akan suatu memori.

"Hey, mengapa tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, apakah kau ingat saat di _airport_ tempo dulu? Aku juga menangisi Sasuke dan berada di pelukanmu. Rasanya seperti _de javu._"

Naruto mendengus, "Kau itu memang selalu saja cengeng kan?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Ia mengerahkan segala upaya agar tangisannya reda dan mulai bersuara, walaupun yang terdengar hanya nada parau dengan sesenggukan hebat, "Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku tak tahu mengapa tak bi-bisa berhenti menangis."

Walaupun terdengar seperti gumaman yang tak berarti, Naruto tahu maksutnya, sambil terus mengelus rambut Sakura yang sebahu, Naruto berkata, "Maafkan bila aku terlalu keras. Menangislah Sakura. Walaupun aku tak suka mendegarnya, tapi jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik, menangislah."

Naruto memejamkan mata, memahami sakit yang Sakura dapati, bahkan tangisan tanpa suaranya terdengar lebih memilukan karena disertai isak dan suara seperti orang tercekik.

"Maaf harus mengatakan ini, Sakura. Tapi, mereka pikir, kau sudah putus dengan Sasuke."

"..."

"Setelah kau pergi, paman Fugaku menegur Sasuke. Karena sebelumnya, paman telah mengamanatinya untuk memberitahumu."

Sakura menahan nafasnya sejenak. "Sa-sasuke tahu?"

Naruto menghirup oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya. Ia ikut merasa sesak mendapati kenyataan yang ada. Yang memang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan sayangnya, semua itu konyol.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa Sasuke tidak memberitahumu, tapi aku yakin ia punya alasan. Jadi berhentilah bersedih, Sakura-chan..."

"Tapi kenapa, Naruto."

.

.

.

Sakura sudah kembali ke ruangan itu. Pandangan seluruh orang yang hadir menelanjanginya, suasana menjadi jauh lebih tidak enak. Sakura memasang senyum lebar, tapi tidak dapat menutupi wajahnya yang kusut. Memang tidak terlalu tampak, tapi bekas kemerahan pada mata dan hidung Sakura jelas menunjukkan jejak tangisan. Dan sekuat tenaga ia mulai berbicara, "Maaf menginterupsi acara semuanya. Mari dilanjutkan. Mohon maaf atas sikap tak santun saya. Maafkan aku ayah."

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum, raut khawatir perlahan berangsur-angsur hilang.

Naruto menarik kursi Sakura semula, lalu menepuk punggung wanita itu pelan—mempersilahkan ia duduk. Sakura tersenyum tipis, lalu lelaki tegap itu kembali menempatkan diri disebelahnya. Tapi mata Sakura hanya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sekarang hanya menunduk sambil mengaduk supnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Sakura ingin menangis lagi. Namun sebuah tangan lain mengusap bawah tengkuknya perlahan. Ibunya, dengan tatap mata prihatin, seakan memberikan semangat lewat kehangatan yang menjalar dari telapak tangannya. Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Aku baik, ibu."

Dan ruangan itu tak pernah sama lagi, tak terasa hangat seperti sejam yang lalu. Minato dan Fugaku pun jadi bungkam dan serius makan. Apalagi di wajah ayah Sakura sendiri. Tampak menyesal mendapati segalanya diluar dugaan dan rencana.

Temari yang tak tahu-menahu pada awalnya jadi kaget sendiri saat Sakura dengan kasar keluar dari ruangan dan berlari begitu saja. Dan semuanya jadi beranjak terang saat paman Fugaku menjelaskan keadaan yang seharusnya. Sementara Sasuke tetap pada pendiriannya. Tak bergeming.

Makan malam itu terasa sangat lambat. Hanya bapak-bapak yang sedikit memecah keheningan. Kali ini hanya bicara bisnis. Tampaknya mereka semua memang sedikit _shock_ dengan keadaan yang diluar kendali.

Sakura menelan air mineral dingin dengan berat, rasanya semua jadi hening karena tindakannya yang tidak dipikir dulu. Sangat tidak sopan memang meninggalkan makan malam seperti tadi. Gadis ramping itu menghela napas panjang. Lalu menatap ke arah Naruto yang masih mengunyah dengan lahap. Merasa diperhatikan, Naruto jadi menoleh. "Ada apa Sakura?"

"Keadaanya jadi seperti ini karena aku, eh?" bisiknya pelan.

Naruto sedikit menimbang-nimbang, "Mungkin, tapi kau tak bisa disalahkan."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya, tidak mendengar apa yang Naruto bicarakan. Sedangkan lelaki pirang itu memutar bola mata dengan malas, lalu mencondongkan sedikit tubuhnya ke arah telinga Sakura.

.

Gelagat-gelagat tersebut rupanya tak luput dari pengelihatan Sasuke. Tidak pernah luput. Ia hanya menggenggam serbet di bawah meja dengan geram. Terutama saat melihat noda hitam pada kemeja Naruto di bagian dadanya. Jelas ia tahu noda itu, noda yang sama yang didapatkannya ketika Sakura menangis dalam pelukannya. Pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Acara makan malam itu selesai dengan sedikit kaku. Agaknya Sakura jadi menyesal telah mengacaukan makan malam yang seharusnya menjadi temu kangen orang tuanya dengan kerabat mereka. Tapi memang semua kenyataan yang ia dapat hari itu juga, tidak mampu ia terima dengan mudah, semuanya terasa tumpah dari wadahnya, tidak sanggup menampung fakta. Atau tidak mau lebih tepatnya.

Sakura menegakkan kepalanya. Tersenyum dengan manis, memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya seraya memberi salam perpisahan pada orang-orang yang hadir.

"Sakura, bibi tidak.. bibi tidak tahu bahwa- ah.. sudahlah. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan tapi, jangan bersedih anakku.." ucap Mikoto saat menghampiri Sakura. Wanita paruh baya itu memeluk Sakura rapat-rapat. Air mata Sakura kembali tergenang, tapi dengan cepat ditahannya hasrat itu. Sudah cukup air mata yang keluar malam ini. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Mikoto. "Bi, jangan terlalu khawatir, aku hanya terkejut. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

Mikoto tersenyum hambar lalu mengecup dahi Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam mobil yang dibukakan Fugaku. Begitu pula Fugaku menganggukan kepalanya singkat, lalu mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura.. maafkan paman, nak. Aku memang tidak berperasaan, eh?"

Mata Sakura membulat. "Paman jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku menghormati keputusan paman, aku hanya terkejut. Sudahlah paman, jangan khawatir, aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke." Fugaku tersenyum mendengar penuturan Sakura, mengelus kepalanya dengan sayang, lalu beringsut menjauh.

Sedetik kemudian, ekor matanya mendapati Sasuke memasuki bilik toilet, melihat mobil keluarga Uchiha sudah melesat, sudah pasti Sasuke menggunakan kendaraan yang berbeda. Dan tak lama Itachi berjalan menuju ke arahnya sambil mengamati ponsel. Sakura menjijing sedikit ujung gaunnya, berlari kecil mendekati Itachi Uchiha.

"Nii-san."

Lelaki berambut panjang itu agak tersentak saat suara halus milik Sakura menyapanya, bukan itu saja, ia juga merasa sedolot canggung atas insiden yang baru saja terjadi.

Wajah Sakura melunak, menyengir lebar. "Apakah nii-san pulang dengan Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya singkat, "Iya, Sakura. Hey, sudah lama tidak bertemu kau semakin tinggi, ya."

"Ah nii-san. Siapa suruh pergi jauh lama-lama dan melewatkan perkembanganku." ujar Sakura sambil tergelak. Ternyata pemuda dengan iris mata sehitam malam itu dapat menimbulkan rasa rindu pula. Itachi juga ikut tertawa rendah, lalu Sakura melanjutkan lagi, "Nii-san, apakah nanti aku boleh bicara dengan Sasuke-kun sebentar?"

Itachi tersenyum singkat sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan, "Tentu saja, aku akan menunggu di mobil."

"Ah! Terima kasih, nii-san!"

"Um, Sakura."

"Ya?"

"Jangan bersedih."

Sekali lagi Sakura tesenyum getir.

.

.

Di sudut sana, keluarga Uzumaki masih bercengkrama di _lobby, _dua keluarga yang jarang bertemu itu masih alot untuk melepaskan satu sama lain, rasa rindu seolah enggan hengkang dari mereka. Awalnya Sakura merasa jadi tidak enak untuk menginterupsi mereka, namun sudut mata Naruto yang melihat Sakura mengintip dari balik pohon palem dalam pot. Segera saja ia memanggilnya untuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Sakura-chan!" teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan dan seringainya yang lebar. Seluruh keluarga tampak diam melihat Sakura yang perlahan mendekat dengan ragu-ragu. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, mulai lelah dengan sikap orang lain memperlakukannya setelah kejadian tadi.

"Selamat malam, paman, bibi." Sakura melakukan _ojigi _singkat pada kedua paman dan bibinya, lalu melakukan _ojigi _singkat sekali lagi pada Temari, "Temari nee-san." yang lalu dibalas cepat oleh Temari.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan? Kau belum pulang nak?" suara keibuan milik Kushina menerpa pendengaran Sakura.

"Ah, begini bibi, sebenarnya aku ingin menumpang pulang pada Naruto. Kalau Naruto tidak keberatan."

Minato menimpali, "Ah, jangan sungkan Sakura, Naruto pasti akan mengantarkanmu, bukan begitu?" ujarnya sambil melirik ke arah putra semata wayangnya, "Ya, tentu saja, Sakura-chan." jawab Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan—menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah kalau begitu, lebih baik kami pulang duluan ya. Lebih enak bernostalgia sambil minum teh hangat, kan." kata Minato lagi, yang lainnya mengangguk setuju. "Sakura-chan, kami pulang duluan, kau pulanglah dengan Naru-kun." ucap Kushina sambil mengelus pundak Sakura. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya mengarah pada Temari, "Tema-chan, pulang bersama kami?"

"Ah tentu, bibi. Kalian duluan saja, aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi."

Kushina mengangguk mengerti seraya menyambut gandengan tangan suaminya dan melenggang pergi bersama iparnya.

Suasana kembali hening setelah kepergian mereka, Temari segera angkat bicara. "Sakura, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Sakura mengibaskan tangannnya, "Ah, Temari nee-san jangan begitu. Aku tidak apa-apa sungguh.." kata Sakura pelan sambil menarik Temari ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan bau _jasmine _milik Temari menyeruak ke dalam pengindraannya. Pula gadis berambut pirang itu mengusap punggung Temari perlahan. "Kau sangat tegar, Sakura."

Sakura memejamkan matanya, merasakan momen sentimentil ini menerpanya. Membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam lautan emosional. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Temari nee-san."

"Ku harap kau tidak membenciku." sahut Temari dengan suara agak parau dan sedikit bergetar.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya, "Tidak boleh berkata begitu. Aku sungguh tidak membencimu, Temari-chan." ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam jemari Temari. Meyakinkan wanita itu.

Sakura tersenyum, dibalas dengan Temari yang baru saja dikenalnya. Naruto yang menyaksikan semuanya, memikirkan segalanya dari awal tadi ia mengijak rumah makan ini, hingga saat semuanya kacau balau, dan bisa terselesaikan dengan baik. Naruto tersenyum.

.

"Jadi?"

"Aku akan bicara dengan Sasuke."

"Kau yakin Sakura?"

"Tentu, tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan daripada ini, Naruto." ujarnya mantap.

.

.

.

Sasuke memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin toilet.

Ia tersenyum getir. Jijik pada dirinya sendiri, "Kau pengecut Uchiha Sasuke. Kau tidak berguna dan tidak dapat dipercaya." bisiknya pelan. Tangannya mengepal, menggenggam telapak itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Seakan semakin kencang ia menggenggam, Sakura akan kembali padanya. Namun Sasuke hanya bisa diam. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

.

"Sasuke, kau lambat sekali. Jalanlah lebih cepat, aku akan menunggumu di mobil."

Pemuda Uchiha yang lebih muda mendengus lalu kembali berjalan tanpa merubah tempo langkahnya, tidak menggubris kata-kata Itachi barusan. Tangannya menenteng jas hitam yang tadi ia gunakan. Mengayun-ayunkannya perlahan selaras dengan langkah yang ia ciptakan. Lalu tak lama, terdengar langkah kaki bersepatu hak berlari kecil-kecil. Sasuke segera menoleh, lalu terpaku. Sakura..

.

.

Sakura terengah-engah, tangan mungilnya masih menjinjing gaun yang ia angkat sampai sebatas betis, mempermudah ia untuk mendapatkan langkah yang cepat. Segera saja dadanya terasa panas dan merembet hingga matany. Namun di tahan dengan kuat dan akhirnya kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya,

"Ha-halo Sasuke."

Pemuda di hadapannya hanya diam, memandang tegak lurus menembus iris _emerald _Sakura. Tidak mengucapkan salam balasan untuk Sakura. Mata pria itu sudah diartikan, susah digali, susah dijabarkan maknanya. Sakura menghela nafas pelan, lalu berjalan perlahan, mendekati Sasuke hingga jarak mereka tereliminasi dan menyisakan ruang kosong serentangan tangan.

"Bi-bisakah kau jelaskan padaku?" ucapnya nanar. Menahan airmata di pelupuk. Sasuke memalingkan muka.

"Kumohon tataplah aku."

"..."

Sakura tertawa miris. Airmatanya tumpah ruah tanpa suara. "Entah sudah berapa kali kau memalingkan wajahmu dariku."

Sasuke jengah, "Kau terlalu bertele-tele." akhirnya suara baritone itu terdengar.

Gadis dengan rambut agak ikal itu mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar, "Baik. _To the point_, eh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Tangan Sakura sudah gatal ingin menampar Sasuke sekali lagi, tapi Sakura sudah hapal diluar kepala, Sasuke memang selalu seperti ini. Tidak bisa bertengkar dengan cara yang 'baik'.

"Oke, lupakan saja pertanyaanku. Sekarang coba jawab yang ini Uchiha Sasuke. Apakah ini berakhir begitu saja?"

.

.

"..."

"Jawab aku, brengsek!" maki Sakura sambil mendorong pundak Sasuke. Wajahnya berurai air mata lagi. Sasuke terdorong mundur selangkah, hampir jatuh. Namun wajahnya masih dingin.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya, tidak sabar menghadapi Sasuke, lalu berteriak lagi. "Apa susahnya berkata 'ya'?! Jika berakhir, ya akhiri saja, _baka_!"

Wajah Sasuke mengeras, "Kalau kau tahu, untuk apa kau bertanya."

Malam itu, Haruno Sakura sukses terperanjat dan lari begitu saja. Walau hatinya gatal untuk memukul wajah Sasuke sampai hidungnya patah agar lelaki itu sadar dan menghentikan semua kegilaan ini.

Namun Sakura hanya bisa tertunduk dan berbalik dengan langkah lunglai. Air matanya tak bisa keluar lagi. Karena ia sudah benar-benar muak.

.

.

.

Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Sakura menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa tanpa Sasuke. Memang rasanya kosong, tapi menangis tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Hanya kantung mata di pagi hari yang rutin ada pada raut wajahnya sejak kejadian itu.

"Hey forehead. Sudah tidak sedih, eh?"

"Tenten! Kau tak perlu mengendap seperti itu. Kau membuatku kaget, tahu?"

"Ah ya, masa? Kulihat wajahmu sudah berseri, eh? Tidak ada kantong mata yang mengganggu itu."

"Sialan, kau mau mengejekku?" Sakura mengangkat dagunya, menantang.

"Kau ini, sudah move on pada si Uzumaki saja, tidak mau mengaku." sahut wanita bercepol dua itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mata Sakura melebar, "Jangan menggosip!"

.

"Hey hey, apanya yang Uzumaki?" Sakura dan Tenten segera menatap ke arah sumber suara. Naruto dengan mata biru cemerlangnya, ikut campur pembicaraan dua wanita di kantornya itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, pirang?" tanya Tenten ketus masih dengan tangan di pinggangnya dan wajah yang keheranan.

"Mau makan siang tentu saja, masa-kecil-kurang-bahagia."

"Hei! Kau menghina rambutku? Hey dasar bos kuno, ini adalah _everlasting hairstyle_ dari dinasti Ming, tahu!"

"Loh? Mengapa kau jadi sewot padaku, eh? Aku kan cuma mau ke kantin!"

"Kantin ada di sebelah sana Uzumaki-saaaaaaaaannnnnn." ujar Sakura dongkol karena memang sebagai 'atasan' sebenarnya Naruto ini bisa sangat konyol dan bertingkah seperti remaja. Contohnya bertengkar dengan Tenten seperti tadi. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru bergabung itu hanya tergelak, menyadari kesalahannya dalam membuat alasan.

Tenten hanya mendelik lalu mejengit sejumput rambut Naruto dan menariknya melawan gravitasi sekencang mungkin. Berharap dapat menimbulkan rasa nyeri. Usahanya sangat berhasil, Naruto merintih mengikuti arah tangan Tenten yang menjambak rambutnya. Membuatnya berjinjit kecil dengan meringis. Gadis dengan wajah _baby-face_ itu tertawa mendapati sahabat sekaligus atasanya yang gemar berkelakar ini memasang raut serius dan mendiktenya seperti bawahan. Yah, walau memang bawahan sih.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan jadi ikut terkikik geli. Suara tertawanya yang berderai menyadarkan mereka-Tenten dan Naruto- bahwa mereka menjadi tontonan, sekaligus mengingatkan Naruto akan tujuan awalnya ia mendatangi bilik Sakura. Mengajaknya makan siang.

"Senang, ha?" ucap Naruto dengan nada sarkastik. Sakura yang masih memerah karena tertawa jadi mendekap mulutnya sendiri. Menghentikan tawanya dengan paksa. "Ti-tidak Uzumaki-san." jawab Sakura terbata sambil menggigit bibir. Memendam hasrat tertawanya sedalam mungkin. Bagaimanapun juga, Naruto orang yang patut dihormati di kantor ini.

Naruto menaikkan alisnya, "Kalau begitu makan siang, nona Haruno?"

"Tentu saja, Uzumaki-san." ujarnya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

.

.

Sakura melipat lengan kemeja abu-abunya sampai sebatas siku. Lalu menopangkannya di meja, dan dengan nyaman menyeruput jus melon yang baru saja disajikan. Naruto sendiri sudah menghabiskan separuh botol air mineral dan sebuah _croissant_.

"Jadi.." kata Naruto sambil menyuap croissantnya yang kedua, ".. bagaimana kau dengan Sasuke?"

Gadis bermahkota merah jambu yang tadinya sedang menyendoki salad agar-agar dengan nikmat jadi terbatuk sedemikian rupa. "Si—uhuk-uhuk!" belom selesai bicara, Sakura memukul dadanya pelan, berharap dapat melancarkan penapasannya yang terhambat. Naruto yang merasa tak enak langsung menyodorkan botol mineral miliknya. Segera saja Sakura menghabiskannya sampai tetes terakhir. Menyesap cairan itu pelan, merasakan tenggorokannya berangsur-angsur lega. Jemari Sakura mengurut-urut leher jenjangnya perlahan. Setelah membaik, Sakura malah memberikan _deathglare_ pada sahabatnya itu. "Sialan kau! Buat apa dibahas lagi." Naruto hanya meringis pelan.

"Ya ya maaf, aku hanya penasaran Sakura-chan. Kau diam tapi terlihat sedih."

Sakura baru saja akan membantah, hingga Naruto berkata lagi—melarang Sakura memotong pembicaraannya. "Kau jadi terlihat sok tegar."

_Deg._

Mata hijau itu hanya mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah taman kantor di depan kantin. Menghindari tatapan Naruto yang menusuk, dan menuntut. Berharap pemuda beriris secerah langit itu bungkam saja dan tidak perlu menelusuri hatinya lebih jauh. Karena untuk menilik hatinya sendiri, Sakura saja tidak berani. Takut memori buruk itu kembali berputar di ingatannya.

Sasuke sudah tidak menghubunginya sejak saat itu. Sejak makan malam itu. Ayah dan ibunya yang notabene tahu tentang hubungan mereka juga tidak berniat untuk memperpanjang masalah sebenarnya terjadi. Hanya mampu menjuruskan bujukan untuk berhenti menangis dan keluar dari kamar. Sakura mengaduk jus melonnya sambil tertawa getir.

"Ia tak pernah menghubungiku lagi."

"..."

"Sas-" Sakura terdiam. Naruto yang sudah berhenti makan, meninggalkan separuh croissant nya untuk mendengar cerita Sakura jadi menatap Sakura bingung. "Pemuda itu benar-benar b-brengsek hingga aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjabarkannya." suara Sakura mulai bergetar. Menahan air mata di pelupuk dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Sakura. Kumohon. Bila tak ingin melanjutkannya, berhentilah. Aku tidak memaksa. Ku pikir, ku pik-"

"Shh. Aku ingin cerita." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Kau berhak tahu, Naruto. Hanya saja.. hanya saja.. aku butuh waktu berpikir lebih lama dari yang aku perkirakan."

"Jangan berkata begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, Sakura-chan." Naruto tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura yang bebas. Sedangkan si Haruno kikuk dibuatnya. Dengan kaku mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Menyadari kesalahannya, Naruto menarik tangannya dengan cepat lalu meringis seperti biasanya,

"Maaf, reflek. Hahaha. Lalu bagaimana tadi kelanjutan Sa—ehm- pemuda itu?"

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat. ".. yah, begitulah. Segalanya terasa begitu cepat. Kau ingat pertandingan basket waktu lalu? Saat itu aku bertengkar hebat dengannya, lalu berbaikan. Dan tak lama setelah perayaan kemenangan team Konoha, lalu terjadi makan malam itu! Persetan dengan nasib."

"Wow wow. Relax, Sakura. Bernapaslah."

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri hanya cemberut.

"Tapi, apakah kau masih bersedih?"

Sakura tertawa sarkastik, "Tidak sama sekali, dia tidak beritikat untuk minta maaf atau sekedar memberi penjelasan. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia sangat brengsek."

Bibir pemuda pirang itu tampak mengerucut, "Sumpah? Sejak kau bicara dengannya waktu lalu, ia tak menghubungimu lagi? Mengapa tidak kau yang bicara duluan padanya?"

"Hey, memangnya dalam kasus ini, yang salah siapa? Mengapa harus aku yang meyelesaikannya? Begini ya Naruto. Dalam kamusku, aku tidak mengemis cinta lelaki. TITIK!"

Naruto tertawa melihat Sakura mengumandangkan prinsipnya sambil mengepalkan tangan ke atas. Sakura sendiri lalu nyengir tak karuan.

"Hahaha, Sakura.. Sakura.. aku tidak menyesal menawarkanmu menggantikan Shion yang sedang cuti hamil."

"Jangan sungkan, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih atas pekerjaan ini, Naruto. Sungguh, menjadi _creative director_ tidak sesukar yang aku pikirkan sebelumnya. Lagipula, bekerja membuatku mengurangi waktu memikirkan si—kau tahu siapa." ujar Sakura seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri karena jus melon yang tertinggal. Isi gelasnya pun sudah tandas.

Pemuda dengan keperawakan tinggi yang ada di samping Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kau bahkan tak mau menyebut namanya."

"Hm, begitulah."

"Hey, masih ada noda di bibirmu, bodoh."

Sakura kelimpungan mengelap kedua sudut bibirnya dengan tisu. "Ah mana, kau bohong!" gerutu Sakura saat tidak menemukan noda apapun.

"Dasar ceroboh, biar aku bantu," lantas Naruto langsung membersihkan bagian di bawah bibir wanita itu dengan ujung jempolnya. ".. nah, begitu lebih baik."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, tertawa. "Ya tapi kau tidak perlu melakukan modus seperti itu, _baka_!"

Kini Naruto yang terbahak.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di kediaman Uchiha, seorang gadis berambut pirang meremas jemarinya. Melirik sang pemuda berwajah dingin di sampingnya itu. Mereka tetap terdiam sambil menyusuri tapak tapak bebatuan di taman pekarangan belakang. Temari merapatkan cardigan yang dipakainya, menepis angin malam yang amat dingin. _Dress _hijau muda yang dipakainya terbuat dari selapis tipis kain _chiffon _tak membantunya merasakan hangat sedikitpun. Rambut bergelombangnya yang sebahu dibiarkan tergerai, tidak diikan empat seperti biasanya. Kali ini hanya memakai bandana coklat tua untuk menahan poninya agar tidak jatuh ke dahi. Gadis cantik itu tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang melanda dirinya dan calon suaminya. Perlahan, tangannya mengelus lengan Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, sudah larut begini, apa sebaiknya kita tidak masuk saja? Ku rasa orang tua kita tidak akan keberatan.

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya, tidak memberi respon yang berarti pada Temari. Keadaan masih tetap hening hingga Temari membuka mulutnya lagi, ".. maksudku, kita sudah menjalani metode 'saling mengenal' ini sudah hampir satu bulan. Kurasa, orang tua kita tidak perlu memaksakan kehendak mereka untuk menjodohkan kita berdua, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau ini orangnya sangat kaku, tapi aku masih tidak mengerti makna 'hn' yang kau ucapkan." ujar gadis itu sambil terkikik geli.

Sasuke tersenyum singkat, "Kau kedinginan?"

"Sedikit." jawab Temari sambil mengendikkan bahu.

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi menuju kolam ikan koi, samar-samar terdengar suara gemericik air dari pancuran bambu. Sasuke dan Temari masih tetap diam, pun saat mereka berdua duduk di kursi kayu di pinggir kolam. Meniti jejak bulan di atas permukaan air kolam. Bulan purnama.

"Kau mau ini berlanjut?"

Temari agak tersentak mendengar Sasuke mengeluarkan suara baritonnya di tengah keheningan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat ia menoleh, menatap sumber suara, "Aku mengikuti apa kata ayah saja, tapi aku juga tak bisa memaksakanmu. Aku mengerti bagaimana posisimu dan Sakura, lag-" Temari tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dirinya langsung siaga begitu menyadari kesalahannya, menyebut nama Sakura.

Benar saja, wajah Uchiha itu menegang sesaat, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke raut _stoic _seperti biasanya.

"Sudah kubilang, tidak perlu memikirkan dia lagi."

"Tapi Sasuke, kurasa ia gadis yang baik. Naruto juga pernah menceritakannya, jangan menganggapku sebagai orang yang tidak tahu-menahu!"

"..."

"Kita sudah banyak bertukar cerita, kan! Kau juga tahu bahwa kita akan segera menikah. Jangan pikir aku tak mengerti perasaanmu yang tersakiti karena perjodohan ini, karena aku pun juga bisa merasakannya. Berhenti menutupi perasaanmu, karena aku jelas tahu, Sasuke, kau masih mencintai Sakura, bukan? Semakin hari, kau semakin murung, semakin tersiksa, aku bisa membacanya dari matamu, jangan menganggapku jadi pihak yang bodoh dan tak tahu apa-apa!"

"..." Sasuke masih diam, mencerna setiap kata yang terucap dari gadis disampingnya. Yang hampir sebulan ini, setiap hari, bercengkrama dengannya, berbagi cerita, bertukar kisah. Walaupun lebih banyak ia yang bicara. Tapi waktu yang terlewati tidak bisa diremehkan. Setiap hari bertemu dan mendengar gadis itu berbicara, tertawa, marah, sakit dan lainnya, membuat Sasuke sudah lebih dari cukup mengenalnya. Bahwa Temari hanyalah gadis baik-baik.

Setelah keheningan yang lama tercipta, Temari membuka mulutnya lagi, "Jangan membuatku merasa, seakan-akan aku yang di yang membuat kekacauan ini. Aku tidak bermaksud memisahkanmu dengan Sak-" sekali lagi ucapan Temari berhenti di tengah kalimat, kali ini bibir Sasukelah yang menjadi alasannya. Sasuke Uchiha menciumnya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**A/N**

**HAAAA! HALLO MINNA! Gatau lah, mau bicara apa lagi:") makasih banget buat review yang lalu, benerbener ngebikin aku langsung berkekuatan penuh ngelanjutin fic. Hihi.  
**

**Sudah baca note yang di atas kan? huhu maafkan aku ya :((((( Semoga tidak ada kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang mengganggu kalian.  
**

**Jangan lupa review yaaaa, hihi. Maaf nggak bisa di mention satu-satu. Author sedang mengalami masa period terburuk di dunia. Doakan cepat sembuh:( dan doakan juga nih gue besok senin udah UTS ajaaaa! Huaaaa.  
**

**Buat kalian yang juga UTS, semangat ya!  
**

**Hihi  
**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yang Terpenting**

**.**

**By: LauraLin**

**.**

_**Naruto owned by ****Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha – Sakura Haruno**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi mengelus lembut puncak kepala Sakura. Gadis itu memejamkan mata kala angin menerbangkan anak-anak rambut di dahinya. Ia tidak peduli kalau matahari nyaris terbenam sempurna, Sakura tetap berdiam diri dibawah pohon kelapa dan menyenderkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Masih dengan pakaian kantornya, ia duduk dengan santai di atas butiran pasir yang kasar.

Sakura baru saja akan tertidur jika saja ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, mau tak mau membuatnya membuka mata. Naruto yang juga masih dengan kemeja kantornya, menempatkan diri di sebelah Sakura lalu menyodorkan air kelapa dalam gelas kaca. "Sirupnya habis." ucap lelaki itu pelan.

Sakura meminum air kelapa itu dengan bibir mengerucut, lalu berkata, "Padahal kalau pakai air gula rasanya tidak terlalu enak."

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah minum saja." Naruto mengacak rambut merah mudah dihadapannya. Sakura tersenyum, "_Arigatou_, Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk singkat. Lengan kemejanya yang sudah terlipat hingga siku dan dua kancing teratasnya yang sengaja dibuka membuatnya sedikit bergidik saat angin bertiup semakin keras. Menyadari bahwa matahari tidak lagi nampak, pria itu berinisiatif untuk mengajak Sakura pergi dari pantai Konoha. "Sudah mulai gelap."

Sakura mendengus, "Hh.. biarkan saja dulu. Aku masih ingin disini."

"Aku tak mengerti, dari dua minggu lalu kita sudah..." Naruto mengakat jarinya—berlagak berhitung. ".. sudah sembilan kali kemari. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Sakura menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Tidak."

Lelaki jabrik pirang itu sekali lagi membulatkan matanya. "Jangan-jangan kau adalah ikan duyung."

"Eh, ikan duyung itu jelek, tahu! Maksudmu putri duyung?"

Naruto tertawa, "Tidak, maksudku benar ikan duyung, kok."

Mendengar gelak tawa Naruto yang semakin keras membuat Sakura mengerucutkan bibir. Tak lama, sebuah tinju kecil bertubi-tubi menghantam lengan Naruto. Pria dengan iris biru jernih itu mengaduh kesakitan tanpa mengurangi volume tawanya yang membahana.

.

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda, putri duyung yang cantik jelita." ujar Naruto dengan suara menggoda sambil terus menyetir. Mereka dalam perjalanan pulang setelah langit benar-benar gelap dan menujukkan pukul tujuh malam.

"Tidak usah merayuku! Persetan dengan putri duyung." Sakura melipat tangannya sebatas dada.

"Baik-baik, bagaimana dengan mutiara?"

"..."

"Mutiara yang bercahaya dan bersinar."

"..."

"Atau kulit kerang saja?"

Mata Sakura membelalak, lalu melayangkan tinju kecilnya lagi, "Apakah wajahku seperti kerang atau bagaimana!" Naruto tak bisa menahan tawa lebih lama lagi. Pemuda dengan kulit kecoklatan itu tertawa hingga terbatuk—kehabisan nafas.

"Oke hent—hey hentikan! Aku sedang menyetir!" teriak Naruto panik saat ia lalai memegang kemudinya. "Kau ini wanita tapi sangat senang memukul, eh?"

"Salah sendiri."

"Kenapa jadi kau yang marah padaku?"

"..." Sakura tak menjawab dan melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil.

"Maafkan aku." Sakura sukses terkejut saat mendengar suara bariton itu dibarengi dengan sebuah genggaman lembut dari tangan laki-laki—tangan Naruto. Hatinya menghangat, perasaanya tidak keruan dan gadis itu dapat merasakan darahnya berdesir. Sebuah perasaan yang seingatnya hanya ia rasakan pada Sasuke. Ah, pria itu lagi. Seakan tak mau lekang dari pikirannya nyaris selama dua bulan sejak insiden makan malam itu. Seketika, ia menjadi muram.

"Hey, apa kau benar-benar tersinggung?"

Sakura tersenyum.

"Tentu saja tidak. Hanya saja, aku sedang merasa kurang senang. Ano..Boleh aku bercerita tentang sesuatu?"

"Tentu, beri tahu aku."

"Err- minggu lalu aku bertemu Sasuke. Dia bergandengan tangan dengan Temari nee-san. Entahlah Naruto, tapi kurasa.. Entahlah! Aku selalu merasa, perpisahan kami bukanlah kemauan Sasuke. Jadi mungkin—yah mungkin ia masih menyayangiku. Tapi saat aku melihat mereka bermesraan, aku jadi.. Ah, aku tidak tahu harus berkata bagaimana. Kurasa aku terlalu percaya diri."

Pria berbola mata terang itu menghela nafas, "Sakura-chan. Kalau ku katakan ini, apa kau bisa menerimanya?" ujar Naruto sedikit ragu, namun bola mata hijau itu dengan mantap menatapnya. Membuatnya memiliki sedikit keberanian.

"Er—begini. Bukan maksudku untuk tidak peka, bukan maksud nee-san pula untuk merebut Sasuke atau apa. Tapi, dari cerita nee-san selama ini, ia bahagia dengan hubungannya dengan Uchiha itu. Aku bisa lihat dari matanya, disamping rasa tidak enaknya padamu—ia masih sering bertanya tentangmu malah- aku tahu nee-san sangat bersemangat saat menceritakan Sasuke. Perihal ia yang diperlakukan dingin namun di saat bersamaan perlakuan Sasuke bisa begitu hangat dan lain sebagainya. Jadi kurasa—" jelas Naruto tak karuan. Merasa segan untuk melanjutkan kalimat tersebut, akhirnya ia terdiam seraya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Sakura memalingkan wajah. Gadis itu baru menyadari bahwa harapannya memang terlalu jauh. Tidak pernah disangkanya Sasuke begitu cepat berpaling darinya, bahkan terlalu cepat. Seakan-akan masa lalu mereka bukanlah hal yang patut dihargai. Tak ayal, mata Sakura menjadi panas, siap menangis seperti malam-malam kemarin. Malam-malam sejak dua bulan berlalu saat Sasuke mencampakkannya, mengacuhkannya. Mungkin Sakura memang berkata ia tidak peduli, tapi di hati kecilnya yang paling dalam, Sakura tahu ia berharap Sasuke masih menyimpan rasa padanya.

"Ya, kau merasa Sasuke mencintai kakak mu dan telah melupakan aku, bukan begitu?" tukas Sakura cepat. "Jadi seharusnya aku tidak bersikap menyedihkan dengan mengemis-ngemis cintanya. Begitu 'kan?"

"Sakura, ak-"

"Kau tidak salah Naruto. Aku sangat bodoh, ya?" Sakura tertawa sendiri, "Mungkin kau mau tahu, Naruto. Jujur—aku jadi semakin benci padanya. Atau pada diriku sendiri yang mengharapkan hubungan kami dapat diperbaiki. Entahlah."

Naruto terdiam hingga ia tak kuasa untuk tidak bertanya, "Mengapa kau mencintainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Mengapa kau tidak mencintaiku yang selalu ada untukmu?" tanya Naruto akhirnya. Sebuah pertanyaan yang samar-samar disertai nada sakit hati. Pertanyaan yang kerap hadir dalam benak sang Uzumaki. Namun terpendam dan muncul begitu saja kala rasa letih akan menunggu gadis itu menggerogoti relung hatinya sampai ia merasa payah. Mungkin dirinya selama ini memang mudah berganti-ganti wanita. Ia tahu, wanita bukanlah Sakura saja. Sudah sepatutnya ia tidak terlalu mengambil pusing. Tetapi justru itu—Sakura semakin membuatnya gila untuk mendapatkan cinta darinya barang secuil.

Sekelumit rasa bersalah hinggap di hati Sakura, ia tak mau berbohong lebih lama lagi. Berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin Naruto salah paham dengan perasaannya, tapi disaat bersamaan, Sakura juga tidak dapat menjelaskan semuanya dengan alasan yang masuk akal. Jadi gadis itu hanya terdiam.

Namun, malam itu Sakura beruntung, Naruto tidak mencecarnya lebih jauh. Malahan, ia menggenggam tangannya erat dan berkata, "Buatlah dirimu merasa lebih baik. Jangan selalu bersusah hati. Terkadang, kau butuh memikirkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Jangan pikirkan orang lain, termasuk dia. Atau aku."

Dan saat itu juga pertahanan sang wanita runtuh, dibarengi dengan setetes air mata dari ekor matanya yang sendu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar isakan pelan yang tak mampu ditahannya, rasa sesak memenuhi dada dan mengisi rongga kosong itu dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah. Seratus kali lebih sakit dibanding rasa marahnya selama ini. Rasa marah pada Sasuke, pada dunia yang tidak adil, pada segalanya. Dan ia telah melewati fakta bahwa Naruto juga mengorbankan rasa untuknya, ia tak bisa merasa jauh lebih jahat daripada sekarang.

Sakura menyayangi Naruto. Tapi baru disadarinya, rasa sayang pemuda hiperaktif itu jauh melampaui rasanya sendiri. Memang mereka pernah dekat tetapi itu sudah setahun-dua tahun lalu, kendati Naruto tetap bersikap baik padanya, ia pikir itu hanyalah sebuah sikap yang ditawarkan seorang sahabat. Gadis itu tak menyangka bahwa Naruto masih menyimpan hati untuknya. Bukan karena ia tidak peka, setidaknya Sakura mencoba untuk berpikir realistis dan tidak berbesar rasa. Lagipula, banyak wanita baru bagi Naruto setelah mereka berhenti berkencan.

Sakura menatap pemuda yang tengah berkonsentrasi menyetir di sampingnya itu. Wajah Naruto begitu datar tidak seperti biasanya.

Wajah gadis khas ras mongoloid itu terlihat pedih, "Naruto, terima kasih. Te-terima kasih." kata sang gadis dengan suara gemetar menahan tangis. Naruto sendiri hanya tersenyum.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sang tunggal Uzumaki. "Apa ini mengganggu menyetirmu?"

"Tidak. Teruslah bersandar padaku. Kapanpun kau mau."

Dan gadis dengan surai merah muda itu langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya pada lengan Naruto. Menangis lagi. Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, ia hanya menyandarkan kepala dan menangis pada Naruto. Ia tahu ucapan terima kasih saja tidak mampu menggantikan apa yang sudah Naruto beri padanya.

Pemuda itu sendiri hanya tersenyum hambar. Melihat dan terus merasakan air mata itu merembes pada kemejanya.

.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, kendaraan mereka menepi ke pinggir jalanan di sebuah bukit, pemandangannya langsung menatap bibir pantai dan laut lepas di bawah sana. Balok-balok semen tersedia untuk para pengujung yang ingin menikmati jagung bakar atau hanya sekedar duduk. Naruto melepas _seatbelt_nya, merapikan rambut bermodalkan kaca spion, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura perlahan. "Gadis cengeng, ayo turun. Kita butuh penghiburan—kau butuh penghiburan."

Sakura mengusap pipinya, "Kau memang tidak bisa memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut ya."

"Apa boleh buat, kau menangis seperti bayi babi."

"Babi katamu!"

"Babi yang lucu dan cantik." Naruto memutar matanya dengan malas. Sakura tertawa lagi, "Kau selalu tahu bagaimana membuat hatiku senang."

.

.

Langit sudah gelap dan udara dingin menyelimuti mereka, meremangkan bulu kuduk walaupun terbalut kemeja katun yang cukup tebal. Sakura terpaksa menggunakan jas milik Naruto. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan udara yang menggigit. Kendati begitu, Sakura tak kunjung mengiyakan ajakan Naruto untuk pulang.

"Aku masih butuh yah kau tahu—penghiburan-seperti katamu." ujar Sakura saat Naruto mengajaknya kembali untuk yang ketiga kali.

"Ya kupikir akan menjadi penghiburan kalau udaranya tidak sedingin ini. Lagipula disini banyak nya—ah!" kata-kata lelaki bermata terang itu terhenti saat telapak tangan Sakura mendarat di pipinya dengan keras.

"Itu sakit, tahu!" lanjut Naruto.

"Ada nyamuk! Nyamuk demam berdarah, kau tahu. Lihat saja nih." ucap Sakura seraya menunjukkan noda darah dan bangkai nyamuk berbelang hitam dan putih di telapak tangannya. Naruto bersungut-sungut, "Ya, tadi aku juga baru akan mengatakannya."

Sakura tertawa, "Apakah mungkin kalau kau mempunyai ikatan batin dengan nyamuk?"

"Ikatan batin semacam apa, huh?"

"Semacam ayah dan anak? Semacam kekasih?"

Naruto hendak tertawa namun tangannya tak kuasa untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sakura hingga wajah gadis itu melebar. Sakura meringis sejadi-jadinya, selain sedikit rasa nyeri yang ditimbulkan, Sakura sangat suka diperlakukan seperti ini—seperti anak kecil. Diayomi oleh lelaki dewasa. Dan memang sudah menjadi rahasia kecilnya bahwa ia mendambakan seorang kakak laki-laki.

"Nah bagaimana kalau wajahmu begini saja selamanya? Wajahmu akan seperti nyamuk, lalu kita memiliki ikatan batin?"

Sakura menampik tangan tangan tebal milik Naruto, "Memangnya kau ingin memiliki ikatan batin semacam apa, huh?" tanya gadis itu melemparkan balik pertanyaan Naruto yang sebelumnya.

Naruto membuka bibir lalu menutup lagi, enggan mengatakan sesuatu, namun akhirnya ia berkata juga, "Semacam kekasih?" kali ini dengan raut serius.

"A-haha _yeah _tentu saja." balas Sakura gugup.

"Aku serius."

Sakura mengigit bibirnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura, setelah itu dengan sebelah tangan ia membelai gadis di hadapannya. Membenahi rambut yang tertiup angin, lalu turun menyusuri bingkai wajah gadis itu, hingga tangannya menangkap dagu Sakura. Kejadiannya seperti waktu dulu, dulu sekali. Naruto selalu menjadi teman, sahabat, kakak, apapun bagi Sakura. Semenjak dulu. Dan suatu ketika, saat pemuda itu menyadari perasaannya dan mulai maju untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu, pemuda lain datang begitu saja. Mengambil semua perhatian dari mata _emerald_ itu. Sakit hati memang tidak dapat dipungkiri. Namun Sakura telah memilih dan Naruto menghargai itu.

"Kau ingat, aku pernah memandangmu seperti ini?"

Sakura kikuk dibuatnya, bagaimanapun sebelum Sasuke hadir, ada bagian dalam diri Sakura yang nyaris jatuh ke pelukan Naruto. Hingga akhirnya dirinya sadar bahwa ia mencintai Naruto tidak lebih dari seorang sahabat, sebagai seorang teman yang melindunginya. Sebenarnya perlakuan Sakura pada Narutopun tak pernah berubah meskipun hatinya dimiliki Sasuke. Gadis itu selalu menempatkan Naruto pada sisi lain di hatinya, dimana Sakura selalu ada untuk pemuda itu. Kapanpun ia butuh. Seperti apa yang dilakukan Naruto untuknya selama mereka berteman.

Namun Sakura memang menyadari jarak yang diciptakan Naruto sejak ia berhubungan khusus dengan Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan pancaran kekecewaan dari bola mata sewarna langit itu. Jadi dirinya tak bisa berbuat apapun.

.

Melihat Sakura yang kelu dan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Naruto menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku memiliki perasaan lebih yang tak seharusnya. Tapi Sakura, aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi, aku tak bisa menekan ataupun menghapus perasaan ini lebih daripada saat ini."

"Maksudmu ap-?"

"Aku mencintaimu." jawab Naruto cepat tanpa memberikan waktu bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku menyesal terlambat mengatakannya dengan gamblang saat itu—waktu dulu, kalah telak. Pernah hilang begitu saja memang, bersama dengan rasa kecewaku padamu. Lalu berhubungan dengan beberapa wanita. Namun perasaan itu muncul lagi. Selalu muncul tanpa bisa kucegah."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi tangan Naruto menuntun wajahnya kembali agar tetap memandang iris biru muda itu. Melihat kesungguhan yang berpendar.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, meratapi orang lain. Maka dari itu, berilah aku kesempatan."

"Tapi Naruto, ak-"

"Kau tak mencintaiku, aku tahu. Aku tidak butuh kau mencintaiku sekarang. Aku hanya butuh kesediaanmu untuk kubuat jadi mencintaiku."

Sakura nyaris tertawa. "Dasar bodoh. Kau terlalu percaya diri."

Naruto ikut tersenyum, ia telah mengucapkan perasaannya tanpa ada lagi keraguan seperti anak remaja kebanyakan. Lagipula mereka sudah dewasa. Menyatakan cinta bukanlah hal tabu atau memalukan. "Apakah kau mau jadi kekasihku, Sakura Haruno? Dan biarkan aku menghapus bayang-bayang lelaki lain dan membuat matamu hanya tertuju padaku?"

.

.

"Tentu saja." ucap Sakura pelan, mengecup singkat pipi Naruto yang dihiasi guratan. Sudah saatnya bagi Sakura untuk melangkah maju.

.

.

.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari di mejanya dengan bosan. Shion-san sudah melahirkan, cuti hamilnya akan berakhir minggu depan dan ia harus terdepak dari ruangan ini. Setelah kurang lebih selama empat bulan menjalani pekerjaan di perusahaan Naruto, nampaknya Sakura sudah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan segala macam kesibukan dan interaksi di kantor ini. Awalnya pada saat Naruto menawarkan pekerjaan ini, ia sempat mengira Naruto hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Berhubung, Naruto menawarkannya seminggu setelah kejadian _pahit_ di restoran. Tapi pekerjaan ini memang menghiburnya sedemikian rupa.

Dan lagi, kira-kira sebulan lamanya ia merasakan memiliki kekasih yang juga menyandang status sebagai atasannya, sangat menyenangkan. Kau tahu rasanya mendapat hak istimewa dan dimanjakan dimanapun—dalam hal ini termasuk di tempat kerja. Hal-hal manis bertebaran nyaris tiap minggu—terutama peringatan hari jadi mereka untuk bulan pertama. Walaupun menimbulkan selentingan buruk soal nepotisme, tapi ah- toh ini tidak merugikan mereka, bukan? Lagipula orang dengan pikiran dangkal seperti itu tak banyak di kantor ini, sehingga desas-desus itu hilang di bulan berikutnya.

.

"Selamat siang, Tuan putri, mau makan?" tiba-tiba sesosok wajah familiar menyembul dari balik pintu.

.

"Tentu, Uzumaki-san."

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha tampak tidak senang sore itu. Jas kerjanya dilempar dengan amat kasar ke sofa, menimbulkan suara mengerikan yang keras hingga terdengar dari luar ruang kerjanya. Segera saja sekertaris Sasuke masuk ruangan dan keheranan mendapat ruang kerja atasannya yang acak-acakan.

"Sasuke-san ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Shizune khawatir.

"KELUAR KAU!"

"Ba-baik, tuan." dan dengan langkah agak terbirit, wanita dengan rambut gelap itu keluar ruangan dengan cepat.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, ruangan kerja Sasuke tidak menunjukkan perubahan yang berarti, masih berantakan. Dan kali ini lebih sunyi dan gelap. Kerai pada jendela belum tertutup dan ruangan itu diterangi lampu meja dengan sinar yang seadanya. Satu-satunya lampu yang mampu dijangkau pemuda raven itu. Sasuke masih terdiam sampai derit pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya, seorang wanita muda berusia dua puluhan masuk dan terlihat sedikit kaget.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang kau lakukan dengan ruangan ini?" tanya Temari memekik pelan melihat kertas-kertas berhamburan di lantai, barang-barang terjatuh dari tempat seharusnya, bahkan lampu hias di sudut ruangan itu jatuh hingga bohlamnya pecah. "Apa kau sengaja melakukan ini?" tanya wanita itu dengan hati-hati. Takut menyulut kembali emosi yang menjadi alasan kerusakan di ruangan Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Gadis dengan rambut pirang diikat empat itu menghela nafas, mulai terbiasa dengan sikap tunangannya. Ia menjinjing sedikit _maxi dress _ungu tua yang melekat apik di tubuhnya, melangkahi pecahan bohlam dan pigura yang berantakan di lantai. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah pemuda itu, mengelus pundaknya pelan. Memberikan pijatan dari balik kursi yang tengah diduduki Sasuke. "Bukan urusanku bagaimana, kau bilang kau mencintaiku. Seharusnya kita saling berbagi, bukan?"

"Aku hanya bilang 'ya' saat kau bilang apa aku mencintaimu. Secara teknis, perkataanmu tak benar." ujar Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang dari posisinya yang memunggungi Temari.

Dan begitu saja, Temari terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus, merasa dirinya tidak mengatakan hal lucu sama sekali.

"Kita sudah berapa lama mengenal sih, Sasuke? Hm.. sejak awal kita dikenalkan hmm.. empat bulan lalu. Ciuman pertama kita? Tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan belum ada ciuman yang kedua, ketiga, keempat-"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Aku tak suka mendengarnya."

Temari tertawa kecil kali ini, berhenti memijatnya dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. "_Hai. _Maafkan aku."

"Hn." gumam Sasuke pelan, dari jarak sedekat itu ia dapat merasakan harum bunga _jasmine _menguar dari tubuh Temari.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Berharap menghirup aroma bunga sakura yang familiar. Seperti yang Naruto hirup dari tengkuk Sakura Haruno siang tadi, saat Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat mereka mengantri bersama untuk membayar tagihan makan. Lelaki brengsek itu mengecup singkat pundak Sakura.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menunduk malu, menyadari alasan utama kemarahannya adalah hal yang dengan sadar ia biarkan pergi. Tidak sepantasnya ia marah hingga memaki sekertaris dan memporak-porandakan ruang kerjanya.

.

.

.

Naruto menguap lebar dan dengan wajah bersungut-sungut ia mematikan jam weker. Tubuhnya terasa berat untuk beranjak dari ranjang dan bersiap-siap ke kantor—maka dari itu ia memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun secercah sinar memantul dan menyilaukan matanya. Ekor mata Naruto mencari-cari benda yang memantulkan cahaya mengganggu tersebut, hingga ia menyadari bahwa sinar mentari itu terpantul melalui kaca pigura di mejanya. Pigura yang berisi potret dirinya bersama Sakura. Yang selama kurang lebih satu bulan ini dengan bangga ia sebut sebagai kekasih. Senyum tak bisa dicegah dari bibir pemuda itu, dan seketika saja kantuknya hilang.

Setelah siap dengan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja merah tua, Naruto mematut dirinya sekali lagi. Rambutnya yang menentang gravitasi disisir jari dengan asal, tak lupa beberapa semprot parfum untuk mengakhiri kegiatan paginya. Senyuman lebar tercipta kala ia memandang sepasang tiket yang digenggamnya.

.

.

"Pulau Guam—Amerika?"

"Ya. Kau tidak tertarik?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan agak ragu.

"Kau tahu aku amat menyukai pantai, tapi.. apa Pulau Guam tidak terlalu jauh?"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku mengajakmu. Ah, lumayan, tapi Pulau Guam memiliki pantai tropis terdekat dari Jepang. Kebetulan kami memang memiliki investasi _villa_ disana, baru saja jadi—maka dari itu, ada pesta peresmian dan semacamnya. Kau pasti suka!" ucap pria itu lagi dengan antusias.

Dahi Sakura tampak mengerut, "Kalau begitu akan ada keluargamu dan semacam pesta formal? Maksudmu akan banyak tamu-tamu resmi, begitu?"

Pemuda yang tengah duduk di hadapan Sakura mengetukkan jarinya tidak sabar, "_Hai._ Kau banyak sekali bertanya, eh?"

Sakura berdecak mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, sambil menatap tiket yang baru saja diberikan pria itu lagi, Sakura menggumam, "Apa boleh?"

"Kau ragu? _Kaa-san _bilang aku boleh bawa teman—dalam hal ini aku lebih ingin membawa kekasih. Hahaha, tapi tenang saja, di _villa_ nanti akan ramai kok. Banyak yang membawa kerabat."

"Mengapa mendadak sekali? Minggu depan?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama sih, dari tiga minggu lalu, tapi aku baru ingat untuk memberikannya padamu. Kau senang?"

"_Aa. _Aku tidak bisa menolak, bukan? Lagipula minggu depan Shion-san sudah masuk kerja dan aku menganggur di rumah."

Naruto menyengir lagi, "Memangnya kau tidak mau? Liburan penuh romantisme bersama kekasihmu yang eksotis dan tamp—ADUH!" belum selesai untaian kalimat penuh nada kesombongan itu keluar dari mulut Naruto, sang gadis sudah menjitak kepalanya.

"Omong kosong. Paling kau akan sangat sibuk dan melupakanku." tukas Sakura dengan sedikit nada kecewa. Namun yang dilihat wanita itu adalah Naruto tersenyum meyakinkan, "Tidak, Sakura. Ini pasti akan menyenangkan."

.

Esoknya, dimana matahari bersinar dengan terik, tetapi tidak mengurung niat-niat penduduk Konoha untuk menjelajahi kota mencari makan siang yang beragam jenisnya. Berbeda dengan orang-orang tersebut, Sakura dan Naruto kini berada di kedai ramen—lagi.

"Kau sudah _packing _untuk ke Guam?"

"Demi Tuhan, Naruto. Kau baru memberi tahuku kemarin, dan jadwal keberangkatan masih minggu depan."

"_Hai. Hai. _Aku hanya tidak sabar. Selama ini aku mengunjungi Guam hanya untuk perjalanan bisnis, mengurus investasi_ villa_ itu sejak tiga tahun lalu. Kau pernah kesana sebelumnya?"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Ah_, _kau pasti suka dengan tempatnya, lagipula disana banyak turis dari Jepang—juga banyak pengaruh budaya kita disana. Kau pasti mudah beradaptasi."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun diurungkannya saat Paman Teuchi memindah tangankan semangkuk bakmi goreng padanya. "Ah, _ariogatou _Teuchi-san."

"Paman aku ingin tambah rumput laut." ucap Naruto seraya mengambil mangkuk ramen jumbonya dari pria paruh baya tersebut.

"Ah, ini saja sudah kulebihkan—bahkan kau belum memakan rumput laut yang ada di piringmu." ujar Teuchi dengan dahi berkerut.

Pemuda dengan rambut mencuat itu merengut, sampai salah seorang wanita muncul dari balik gorden dapur _Ichiraku, _"—Ah! Ayame-san! Aku ingin rumput laut. Tolong ya!" teriak Naruto dengan lambaian tangan dan cengiran lebar. Sakura menyinggung lengan Naruto singkat dan menghardiknya, "Kau sangat tidak sopan, kau tahu?"

Sementara sang pemilik kedai ramen itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Hendak tertawa namun diurungkannya, membiarkan pemuda pirang itu berbicara lagi.

"Yah, mau bagaimana, rumput laut disini paling renyah dan gurih. Bukan begitu, paman?"

Dan akhirnya pria berseragam koki itu tertawa. "Aku tak percaya akhirnya kau mengambilnya sebagai kekasih, Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan pria itu, wajah Sakura jadi merona, "Bagaimana paman tahu?"

"Dari mana lagi eh, selain dari mulut besar Naruto." sela seorang gadis seumuran Sakura dengan bola mata berwarna hitam. Ia membawa baki berisi sepiring rumput laut pesanan Naruto.

"Ayame! Kaaaau!"

.

.

.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata saat silau cahaya menerpa dengan tiba-tiba. Ia baru saja turun dari kabin pesawat, baru saja menginjak tanah Guam dan matahari sudah menyapanya dengan galak. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kaca mata hitam dari tas tangannya. Sakura yang hanya menggunakan _tank top _jadi kelimpungan menutupi kulitnya dengan _scarf _ungu bercorak yang tersampir di leher.

"Ugh—panas sekali." gumamnya pelan.

"Eh, bukannya kau suka matahari?" tanya pria yang memakai tas ransel hanya dengan sebelah tangan di depannya.

"Aku memang suka, tapi ini siang bolong, kau tahu. Kulitku terasa perih, bisa menyebabkan kanker, dan- dan-"

Naruto tersenyum, melepaskan topi yang menutupi rambut pirangnya dan memakaikan topi itu pada Sakura, lalu berbisik, "Dinikmati saja, _koibito_.."

Rona kemerahan menjalar dari pipi Sakura. Ia belum terbiasa dipanggil seperti itu, apalagi _mantan kekasih sebelumnya _tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel segala macam. Jadilah Sakura menunduk malu dan mengangguk pelan.

.

Naruto menurunkan tas dan koper kecil milik Sakura dari bagasi taksi yang mereka tumpangi. Sakura telah menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Namun tidak diperbolehkan Naruto meskipun hanya membawa kopernya sendiri. Sebagai gadis yang keras kepala, Sakura memaksa. Dan Naruto yang juga sama kerasnya, dengan senang hati berargumen panjang lebar ketimbang sekedar mengiyakan gadis itu agar segera diam.

Namun akhirnya, toh pemuda berisik itu yang menang, dan Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya sambil menenteng sekotak donat yang mereka beli di bandara.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik. Perempuan akan tampak manis bila membawa barang yang sederhana dan tidak memaksakan diri."

"Oh ya, tentu saja Tuan-Paling-Manis sedunia. Tapi maaf saja, aku adalah wanita independen, tahu."

"Hey, harusnya kau senang bila kuperlakukan dengan manis, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sinis, Sakura tampak tak mendengarkan. Terlihat dari wajahnya, ia sangat terbius dengan pemandangan yang di suguhkan. Mereka sedang menjejaki jalan setapak menuju _Villa_ Uzumaki di atas bukit yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun bibir pantai yang berdeburan terlihat sangat dekat hingga rasanya gelombang yang pecah di pantai akan menggapai telapak kaki.

Naruto tersenyum, "Kau suka?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan tadi, Sakura mengangguk antusias.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di puncak bukit. Naruto memepercepat langkahnya, sementara Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangnya hanya berlari-lari kecil. Banyak sepatu-sepatu teronggok di depan teras, Sakura menelan ludah. Mungkin ia cukup mengenal keluarga Naruto, namun ini pertama kalinya ia menampakkan diri dengan status yang baru—seorang kekasih.

Dan saat Sakura masuk, matanya melebar menangkap sosok jangkung yang sangat dikenalnya. Sosok yang juga membuat Naruto berhenti dan menutupi jalan masuk. Jika Sakura hanya membeku menatap figur yang tak asing tersebut, pemuda jabrik di sebelahnya bereaksi lebih cepat.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto langsung pada Sasuke yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu. Pula disana ada Temari dan Kushina—ibu Naruto. Segera saja wanita keibuan dengan rambut merah itu menghardik anaknya, "Naruto kau sopanlah sedikit."

"Ah- a Sakura kau datang, Naruto tak mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengajakmu. Eh, masuklah Sakura, mau membantuku di dapur?" ujar Kushina ramah, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tidak terduga sebelumnya. Dengan segera wanita paruh baya itu menggandeng Sakura dan menghilang dari ruang tamu tersebut.

Temari berdiri dengan cepat dan menyeret Naruto keluar.

.

"Kau! Mck! Mengapa kau-" ucapan gadis dengan rambut pirang itu terhenti, menengok ke belakang dan memastikan bahwa Sasuke tak mendengar mereka. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram lengan Naruto.

"Apa nee-san! Aku apa!" bisik Naruto dengan nada tinggi. Lengannya mengibas telapak Temari dengan kasar.

"Mengapa kau bawa Sakura, hah? Kau ingin merusak suasana atau bagaimana!" gadis itu balik berbisik, terselip pandangan tajam dari matanya.

"Heh! Mengapa kau jadi marah padaku! Aku tidak tahu bahwa kau akan membawa Sasuke—ah! Aku bahkan tak tahu bahwa kau ikut! Kupikir kau masih di Perancis mengambil dokumen sekolah mu!"

"Itu sudah kulakukan dari bulan lalu, bodoh! Mck. Aku tak marah padamu, lagi pula, ah—apa kau tak tahu bahwa suasana antara Sasuke, Sakura dan kita akan semakin canggung. Dan bagaimana jika.. jika-"

Naruto mengibas telapak tangannya di depan muka, "Tak perlu memikirkan yang seperti itu, asal kau tahu—Sakura sekarang adalah kekasihku."

Kini ganti Temari yang terbelalak, "Ap-"

"Ya, kau tak perlu khawatir berlebihan."

.

Sasuke mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan sedikit gelisah, ia menyadari suasananya tidak akan berjalan mulus. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat Sakura dan Naruto hadir saat itu juga, mengingat pesta peresmian akan dimulai besok malam.

Sasuke tidak bodoh, ia memang sudah mengantisipasinya, bagaimanapun keluarga Uzumaki identik dengan Naruto. Tidak mungkin tidak ada pemuda hiperaktif itu, Sakura juga dapat disimpulkannya sudah menjadi kekasih Naruto—mengingat minggu lalu ia memergoki sejoli itu bermesraan. Mereka berdua pasti ada, pasti datang. Maka dari itu Sasuke memilih tidak menginap dengan beralasan memiliki sesuatu yang harus diurus. Jadi ia berencana hanya singgah sebentar, lalu pergi. Namun kedatangan Sakura dan Naruto yang tak diduganya secepat itu telah mengacaukan seluruh susunan rencana yang dibuatnya.

Pemuda dengan rambut raven itu menyandarkan diri untuk merilekskan punggung. Berusaha untuk mengenyahkan peristiwa canggung yang baru saja terjadi, saat ia dan Sakura berpadangan tepat di manik mata. Setelah sekian lama—nyaris lima bulan lamanya tidak saling berinteraksi, menjadikan hal kecil tersebut ber-efek besar.

Ketika Sasuke masih kalut dengan pikirannya, Temari menghampirinya. Di belakang wanita pira itu terlihat Naruto yang dengan acuh langung memasuki ruang dalam. Temari menghela nafas, "Maafkan Naruto, ia memang suka bereaksi berlebihan."

"Hn. Lebih baik aku pergi sekarang."

Gadis yang terbalut kaus dan celana _jeans _panjang itu hanya terdiam, lalu akhirnya berkata, "Apa karena Sakura ada disini?"

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal."

"Jawab saja."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Dan tak lama ia menjawab, "Tidak. Lagipula, sebelumnya aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak akan tinggal lama, bukan?"

"Kalau memang bukan karena Sakura, setelah pesta esok hari, bermalamlah disini."

"Aku tak-"

Belum selesai kalimat dari bibir Sasuke, Temari sudah memotongnya, kali ini dengan pandangan mata yang lebih tajam. Gadis itu berkata dengan jelas dan tak terelakkan. "Kembali dan menginaplah disini kalau kau memang tidak lagi memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap kekasih Naruto itu." tukasnya tajam.

Dahi Sasuke mengerut saat mendengar Temari menekankan kata 'kekasih Naruto.' Namun akhirnya ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Baik, kalau kau memang memaksa. Lagipula aku sudah tahu mereka memiliki hubungan, dan aku bisa mengatasinya. Mungkin seharusnya kau yang mengkhawatirkan perasaanmu sendiri."

Temari terkesiap hingga Sasuke melewati pintu luar dan hanya mengucapkan, "Pamitkan aku. Terimakasih."

.

Sementara itu, Sakura masih diam dan kikuk sambil mengiris-iris daun bawang. Kushina dapat melihatnya, memahami bahwa situasi gadis itu sedang dalam posisi yang canggung.

"Sakura, apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, bibi, ya tentu aku baik-baik saja." ujar Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Nak, kita saling mengenal, bukan begitu? Kau boleh bercerita padaku, Sakura-chan. Lagipula, bibi juga mengerti situasinya."

"Ah, _oba-san_. Hm, begini. Se-sebenarnya, aku sedang menjalin hubungan de-dengan Naruto. Maka dari itu, kejadian tadi sangat tidak biasa untukku." kata Sakura dengan terbata. Kushina nampak terkejut, namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum lembut, "Ah, anak itu.. dia memang selalu menyukaimu, Sakura-chan."

Dengan melihatnya saja, Sakura sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan Kushina sebelumnya—menanyakan apa yang ia lakukan disini. Dan mengapa ia menjadi teman yang Naruto undang. Sakura bersumpah akan memukul Naruto karena belum memberi tahukan ibu-nya sendiri tentang hubungan mereka.

.

.

Pesta di _villa_ baru yang dimiliki keluarga Naruto berjalan meriah, para tamu undangan terlihat berdecak kagum dengan bangunan yang dirancang sendiri oleh Minato. Orang-orang berpakaian formal dan tampak berkelas. Turut pula hadir di sana orang tua Sakura dan Sasuke—kerabat keluarga Uzumaki yang paling dekat, hal ini sedikit merugikan Sakura karena sekilas membuatnya teringat dengan peristiwa paling tidak menyenangkan dalam hidupnya.

Sakura meminum soda apel-nya sendirian. Mungkin tadi ada Temari dan Naruto, hanya merekalah yang Sakura kenal dengan umur tak jauh berbeda—tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa dihitung sebagai orang yang menemaninya. Gadis kurus itu menghela nafas lagi, seperti dugaannya, Naruto terlihat sibuk. Orang tuanya pun tidak dapat diandalkan kali ini, keduanya tengah bicara dengan kerabat sejawat mereka. Mereka lebih sering memanggil Sakura untuk mengenalkannya pada orang-orang itu. Pula pria-wanita paruh baya yang ia tahu—seperti ayah dan ibu dari Naruto, Sasuke atau Temari- hanya menyapanya singkat. Semua orang tampak sibuk kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Maka dari itu Sakura memilih untuk menyelinap keluar lewat pintu belakang, mencari udara segar dan menghindari suasana kaku di pesta itu. Gadis yang menggelung rambutnya itu berjalan dengan gontai, sepatu hak tinggi telah dijinjingnya di tangan kanan. Telapak kakinya terasa hangat tiap kali ia melangkah—telapak kakinya tertimbun sepenuhnya di pasir halus itu. Sakura terlihat fokus melihat jejak kaki yang diciptakannya, ia tertawa sendiri dan semakin mengangkat gaun merahnya dan melesakkan kakinya semakin dalam. Butiran halus itu menggelitik kulit dan Sakura menyukainya.

Mungkin Sakura akan kelepasan tertawa lebih keras jika saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsi kesenangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura membalikkan badan dengan cepat, Sasuke dengan jas hitam sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Terselip di jemarinya, sebuah lintingan rokok yang asapnya mengepul. Menebarkan bau tembakau yang memuakkan.

"Sa-sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Merokok. Kau sendiri?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyesap rokoknya.

Sakura memutar matanya dengan malas, "Oh ya aku bisa melihatnya. Aku sedang mencari udara segar. Jadi sebaiknya aku pergi dulu." ujar gadis itu seraya membalikan badan.

Melihat Sakura menjauh menuju ke arah pantai, pemuda dengan mata sewarna obsidian itu melangkah sedikit tergesa untuk menyamai langkah sang wanita. Lalu menghirup rokoknya sedalam mungkin dan membuang puntungnya jauh-jauh.

"Tch! Aku sudah bilang, aku ingin ud-" belum tersampaikan protes Sakura, bungsu Uchiha itu mengangkat tangannya yang hampa. Lalu Sakura mendengus. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Sakura ketus. Sementara Sasuke yang menyetarakan langkah dengannya hanya terdiam, memasukkan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana.

Kalau Sakura boleh jujur, saat ini jatungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Harum tubuh Sasuke yang familiar tidak membantunya sama sekali, yang ada jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat. Gadis bermata hijau cemerlang itu melirik singkat ke arah Sasuke. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, banyak yang berubah darinya. Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau bukan.

Rupa-rupanya pemuda tegap itu menyadari arah pandangan Sakura padanya, yang sudah lebih dari semenit-dua menit. Mau tak mau ia tersenyum kecil, lalu kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. "Merindukanku, eh?"

Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya, dan sindiran Sasuke menyentaknya bagaikan tersiram air panas. Hatinya kembali mendidih, mengingat perpisahan mereka yang tak begitu baik, Sakura jelas tidak mau dianggap masih berharap pada hubungan mereka. Wanita semampai itu mendecih seraya membuang muka. Ia benar-benar murka ketika teringat perbuatan keji yang Sasuke lakukan padanya, maka dari itu ia memilih berjalan kembali ke dalam aula _villa_ dan meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja.

Belum jauh Sakura melangkah, sebuah tangan mencegahnya. Disusul dengan suara bariton Sasuke. "Hanya bercanda." kata pria itu akhirnya, berharap dapat menahan Sakura sedikit lebih lama di sisinya.

Tubuh Sakura mengejang, kepalanya terasa meledak saat mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Sakura semakin ingin marah, seluruh hatinya telah diisi kemurkaan untuk pria itu, jadi Sakura berbalik dan menampar Sasuke dengan seluruh tenaganya hingga telapak tangan itu berkedut.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Uchiha!" sahutnya garang. Lalu menjinjing gaunnya dan berlari menuju keramaian. Meninggalkan Sasuke seorang diri bersama deburan ombak yang menyenandungkan nada kasihan untuknya. Pipi yang terasa panas tak dipedulikannya, Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mengeluarkan rokok lalu menyulutnya.

.

Sakura menjejakkan kakinya di pasir dengan geram. Kebenciannya pada seseorang tak pernah terpupuk seperti saat ini. Sakura benci sekali.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

* * *

**Hai minna! Bagaimana? Apa cukup bagus? Ada yang kurang? Hihi. Ah ya, sekedar agar kalian tahu saja, jadi di chapter lalu, berakhir sebulan SETELAH insiden restoran—halah. Jadi Sasuke bukannya selingkuh dari sebulan sebelumnya. Kurasa timeline nya sudah cukup jelas, kan? Apakah alurnya terlalu cepat? Dan aku pikir juga pdkt Naruto cukup, kan?-_- Hihi. Maaf atas keterlambatan fiksi yang mengulur-ngulur ini. Seperti sinetron saja-_-**

**Kadang aku sendiri mikirnya juga nyesel, ngapain pake di lanjutin segala. Tapi sayangnya, pada chapter ketiga aku kurang berpuas diri:( Mana aku baru inget juga ada _songfic _Vierra-_- dan kenapa harus Vierra?!**

**Ah, tapi... semoga suka ya! Jangan lupa _review_ tetang opini _readers_ semua tentang fiksi ini! Terimakasih banyaaaak:***

**.**

**.**

**Hugs and kisses, LauraLin**.


End file.
